CoStars
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame&fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M
1. Prologue

**Co-Stars**

**Prologue **

**Summery: Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress, lost in the fame, fortune and partying. Eric Northman is her new co-star who hates her personality, they butt heads hard. Will spending almost a year with him change that? Could it change her? Rated M. E/S **

**I don't own the characters, just my own words and the 'movie' they're filming.**

Sarah Newlin snapped her gum as she finished up the revision on her script, her husband Steve was sitting on the other side of the room on the phone with a manager of one of the actors.

Sarah glanced over the cast list on her screen. Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse, Pamela Ravenscroft. She frowned a bit at the first three names. Eric and Pam would work fine together, but many people said Sookie and Pamela didn't get along well at all. The warned her against it, but the two were perfect for the characters they were playing.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the list, Thalia-no last name, Bill Compton, Claude Crane. Those three wouldn't really be much of a problem; Bill only had a short part, so he and Sookie should get through that just fine.

Sarah's eyes drifted back up to Pam, Sookie and Eric. How would those three work out? If Pam hated the girl, what's to say her best friend, and possibly boy friend, Eric wouldn't hate her too?

Sarah chewed on her lip for a long time before finally hitting the save button. This was her cast, and she would make it work. She closed out of everything and shut down her computer, picked up the revised scripts, dropped them on her intern's desk and left the building, heading home to pack for Florida.


	2. Taking Her by Storm

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 1- Taking her by storm?  
**

**Summery: Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress, lost in the fame, fortune and partying. Eric Northman is her new co-star who hates her personality, they butt heads hard. Will spending almost a year with him change that? Could it change her? Rated M. E/S **

**I don't own the characters, just my own words and the 'movie' they're filming.**

**A/N Welcome to the revised/edited Co-Stars, I know a lot of you liked the other version but the way I wanted this to go didn't come out when I wrote it, so I re-wrote it and hopefully it works out. I'm not sure if you can review these chapters, I deleted all the chapters, and thus old reviews, so it should let you review again if you reviewed before. If not you could either PM me or leave an anon review. I love feedback, so please do. **

_**Before you read on! There is a prologue for chapter one, it's not really important to read, but you should read it anyways. Enjoy!**_

**SPOV**

A reporter for some cheesy show was blabbing on the TV hanging on my wall, I ignored her for the most part as I flipped through the glossy magazine and scanned the pages looking through all of the articles that ranged from trashing a celebrity for a clothing slip to praising a celebrity for a donation they made to a charity.

On the next page was a 'who wore it better' column. I scanned through the first two until I spotted my name, a smile pulled on the edges of my lips when I saw out of me and an actress named Pamela Ravenscroft I was the better wearer of the red dress I had worn to the Premier of the Tourist awhile ago.

"And Sookie Stackhouse, the girl who took Hollywood by storm, is set to start filming _A Royal Pain in the Neck _in a few days. The actress has had many successful movies since her debut two years ago in _The Last Vacation_ when she shocked audiences with her touching, tear jerking performance as a dying woman, the movie had a shocking twist to the end in which Stackhouse gave her award winning performance-she died."

They switched over and blabbed on about _The Last Vacation _so I tuned them out, that movie was a long time ago, "-pulled her out of her Little Girl phase and since then the blonde bombshell has plummeted slightly. Am I the only one that thinks Hollywood is taking _her _by storm?" My head snapped up at his words.

"That is true, it seems like Miss Stackhouse is letting Hollywood take her over, is all that fame going to her head?" I shut the TV off and closed the magazine. Screw them; I wasn't letting Hollywood take me over. Those assholes.

I rolled out of my bed and headed over to my walk-in closet, it took me a little while but I finally found the perfect pair of jeans that hugged my legs and butt perfectly. They were light wash and had a few tears in them, but other than that they were perfect.

I found a white off the shoulder top that was loose all around but the bottom of it hugged my hips and exposed a bit of my tan stomach. I slid on a pair of black pumps afterwards, did my makeup more on the light side with some brown eye liner, shadow and a hint of mascara.

Once I was satisfied with the way my hair was curling around my face and bouncing around on my shoulders, I grabbed my phone, wallet, iPod, car keys, and apartment keys, dumped them all in an expensive tote bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked out of my apartment.

I got into my Audi A5 and started it, pulling away from my apartment complex and heading down to my favorite place to eat, Twilight Café. When I pulled into the parking lot I scanned the cars and the people on the patio.

I spotted Claudine's silver Lamborghini parked a few spaces down from mine and frowned, glancing at the clock. I was 20 minutes late, oops. I slipped on the first pair of sunglasses I could find and stepped out of the car, bag slung over my shoulder, and walked up the steps and inside.

A quick glance around let me know the place was pretty empty and I spotted Claudine near the back, she was angry with me, I could tell and I quickly walked over to the table she was sitting at, "I'm late, I'm sorry." I said before I sat down, "there was traffic and I lost track of time, and I'm a horrible person."

"Yes, I know." Claudine replied shortly, pushing a drink toward me, "I ordered the usual for you and me. Should be up soon."

"So are you ready to head to Florida?" I bit back the groan that I always felt when I thought about going to Florida, this time of year it was humid, sticky and constantly raining. And when it's not its extremely hot.

"Yeah, sure." I grumble rubbing my shoulder as I push the sunglasses up to the top of my head.

"After you guys finish shooting in Florida you're going to be in Louisiana and then you'll move to California to wrap up and do all the editing." Claudine kept saying things but my mind stopped working, Louisiana?

"Why Louisiana?" I stop her ramble and she huffs in agitation.

"Because in the book your character moves to Louisiana, did you not read the book?" I had read the spark notes on it, but I knew if I told her that she'd be angry, so I simply shrugged. She let out a huff of breath and then continued to tell me about things I would forget by tomorrow even if I was actually paying attention.

When my sandwich was placed in front of me I completely tuned her out and ate my sandwich rather quickly, washing it down with my sweet tea, "so my flight leaves at 2 am?"

"Yes, and you'll be picked up by someone from their company and taken to the hotel, in the morning you'll do a table read with the cast, meet the rest of your cast mates and do the boring skin tests for your tattoos and then they'll work on your hair. You'll be filming soon after and nonstop for about two months and then you'll be doing interviews." Claudine said, "so, you should get home, set everything settled, toss out all of your food and make sure you're ready to go. Your cab will be there at 1."

"Alright." I say, finishing off my sweet tea while Claudine digs through her bag.

"Here's the revised script. They just sent it over, I still don't get why you never told them you moved." She grumbles, passing over the script.

"It keeps slipping my mind." I shrug, placing the script in my bag, "I'll make sure I put the right address next time, I'm sorry. By the way, do you mind stopping by to check for any stray mail once in awhile? I called to have it stopped, but it might still get sent."

"Of course. Well, I have to get going. I have a hair appointment I don't want to miss." She starts picking up her things, "oh, and your cast mates have finally been confirmed. I heard Bill will be a walk on." She shot me an apologetic look, but I faked an indifferent look and picked up my things, taking the check that had been dropped off and heading up to the counter while Claudine left to get her hair done.

I stepped up to the counter, after bumping into a tall blond man that didn't apologize and found a new girl working their today, she was short and looked maybe 16, her eyes widened when she saw me, "holy crap, you're Sookie Stackhouse." She said, blinking a few times, "erm…sorry. I'm a big fan." She held her hand out for the money to pay my bill. I quickly handed her a twenty and then left.

I heard her mutter the word 'bitch' under her breath, but shook my head, I must've imagined that. I pulled the sunglasses down and walked over to my car, fishing my keys out of my bag, finding them at the bottom.

I pull out quickly and speed down the road back to my house where I quickly pack the rest of my bags, dump all the food in my fridge into a garbage bag, doing the same with my pantry, and then I haul all the bags out the door.

On my way down the stairs one of my neighbors stops me, "missy! Don't you throw all those bags away, some of that food can go to a shelter. You don't need to waste it." She chides, I sigh. I hadn't really thought much about wasting all the food, but I guess she had a point, "which of these have your fridge foods."

I indicate the bag in my left hand, "then leave the other bag here, I'll get my husband to take it into my house and we'll take it down with our stuff." She snaps. I'm not really in the mood to argue with her, nor do I really care, so I just shrug and continue my way down the stairs with the other bag.

I toss the bag into the dumpster and run up the stairs back into my apartment, I check all my bags, check my bathroom stuff is packed away and then I go around packing all of my electronics.

Once I'm satisfied that my stuff is all away I set to work on my gym routine, once I'm done I sit around browsing magazines, columns on websites, I check twitter and then my Facebook, and then I try to sleep. When that doesn't work I go through my script and find all of my parts and flag them.

Once that was done I was still bored, so I grabbed my car keys and drove over to the nearest bookstore to get a copy of the book for the movie we were doing. Once I had bought that I went over to Starbucks, got some coffee and went back to my house.

By the time I had gotten done with the book it was time for me to get down to the car, I carried my bags out the door and the driver took them down while I locked up my apartment before I followed him to the car and got in.

I got there just in time to run through all of the security and get into my seat, by them I was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I did just that, until a body slumped into the seat beside me and knocked my elbow sharply, "sorry." The owner of the elbow mumbled.

"Don't apologize to _her_." A female voice said. I knew _that _voice. It was Pam Ravenscroft. I stifled a groan and moved closer to the side of the plane, the mans arm was still touching mine however. I assumed it belonged to Eric Northman, but I wasn't opening my eyes to find out.


	3. Delayed

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 2- Delayed. **

**Summery: Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress, lost in the fame& fortune. Eric Northman is her new costar who hates her personality. Will spending almost a year with him change that? Could it change her? Rated M. E/S **

**The characters are a bit changed; due to different circumstances of how they grew up/what they did in life.**

**AN: Those of you who read Kiss Me, Kill Me, can you check the poll on my profile? Also, enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up quickly. Reviews would be lovely, tell me what you thought, what you think should happen, and such things. Let me know if I should keep up the EPOV or just do SPOV? Next chapters will be longer. **

EPOV

I had been sleeping soundly until those heels clicked into my room, I heard them coming and tried to pass them off as my imagination, but then the door opened and the TV on the dresser clicked on, the anchor woman was talking about Sookie Stackhouse, my soon-to-be costar.

"Am I the only one that thinks Hollywood took _her _by storm?" one of the reporters asked.

I laughed at that, but the woman who entered my room made an agitated sound as she ripped the covers off of my bed, "get up! We're leaving soon." She growled. I cracked one eye open and peered down at the foot of my bed where my best friend Pam was standing, hand on one hip which was cocked, an annoyed glare aimed straight at me, and I smiled at her.

She frowned and tapped her foot on the ground, with a sigh I threw my feet over the edge of my bed and planted my feet on the cool wood floor. After taking a few minutes to wake up I stood, walked past her and stepped into my bathroom, turning on the shower and peeing.

Once I was done I stepped into the shower, glad I had slept naked, because I didn't feel like doing much of anything. The bathroom was small and cramped; I had to do a weird squat/stand so that I could rinse the shampoo out of my hair, which I had to repeat to wash away the conditioner.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist; Pam was sitting on my bed watching something on my TV, waiting as patiently as she could, for me to get dressed. I walked over to the small cramped closet and pulled on the first pair of jeans I could find, paired with a white t-shirt, "alright, let's go. My bags are in the car already, I assume." I mutter pulling on a pair of boots.

Pam nods and shuts the TV off as she stands. She gives me a quick once over and then walks out of the small bedroom and over to the door. Later today her assistant would be stopping by to pack up the rest of my clothes and bathroom things and take them over to my house, where I was hoping to finally return soon.

I followed Pam down to the town car waiting outside the shitty motel I'd been staying in for the past two weeks, ever since the crazy fan had found my house and broke in. I found her lying on my bed naked.

I'd had to have all of my doors checked, installed new locks, gotten new security and put up a fence. I had missed my dogs for the past two weeks and I was slightly bummed out that I wouldn't get to see them before we flew out to Florida.

With a defeated sigh I sank into the seat and laid my head back on the seat rest, "can we stop at the Twilight Café?" I muttered to Pam, I really needed some coffee.

"Sure." She told the driver to head there and then we fell silent, I was about to fall asleep when I heard Pam grumble something about a bitch beating her in a 'who wore it better' column. I suppressed a chuckle and got out of the car, heading straight for the door in a hurry.

I was next to get up to the counter when a blonde woman walked straight into me, she hardly seemed to notice and cut my in line. I was too tired to snap at her about it, and I really didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Holy crap, you're Sookie Stackhouse." The red head teenager behind the counter blurted when the woman in front of me stepped up, "erm, sorry. I'm a big fan." The girl mumbled, holding out her hand to take the cash. The actress hardly acknowledged the girl, and after handing her the money she spun, bumped into me _again _and walked out.

"What a bitch." I muttered at the same time the girl at the counter mutter, "she's such a bitch." I chuckled and flashed a smile, then ordered my coffee, "and please write the name Leif."

"Sure thing." She said, giving me a broad smile, she scribbled the name down on a cup and I stepped away to wait for my coffee, taking a seat near the back to wait for my coffee, I watched as a black Audi pulled out of the parking lot and nearly hit the back of our town car. I caught a glimpse of Sookie before she pulled onto the road and went home. She really was a bitch.

"Leif." Someone called out, I pulled out my wallet and walked up to the counter, the girl from earlier handed me my coffee and took my money, "enjoy your coffee, have a good day."

"You too!" I say with another smile, "and don't let that Stackhouse chick bother you, she's too self absorbed to notice anything."

"Thanks, er...Leif." she chuckles, "It was nice to meet you."

I glance down at her name tag, Jessica, "nice to meet you too Jessica." With a final smile I take a sip of my coffee and walk back out to the town car, Pam is fuming angry when I slid in, she spends the rest of the drive to the airport screaming about how rude Sookie is, and when we get to the airport we find out our flight has been delayed, with sets Pam off in another rage.

I force myself not to crack any jokes about it being her time of month, but I really want to. But when she finally tells the driver to take us to my house I know I was happy I hadn't. It took about an hour to get to my house, and another 20 minutes to get inside.

I instantly turned on my radio when we got inside, and then I went to my back room. I unlocked the door and my dogs bounded out, I heard someone yelping. When I peered beyond the door I saw Lia on her butt wincing in pain with a leash wrapped around her leg, "Sorry Lia, I didn't know you were here."

"Likewise." She grumbled, I stepped past the 3 hyper dogs and walked over to Lia, pulling the raven haired girl to her feet after untangling her legs. She rolled her eyes and hung up the leashes quickly, "since you're home. You take them out. By the way, why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be in Florida?"

"Our flight was delayed. Don't say a word about it to Pam; she just stopped screaming about it."

"That time of the month?" Lia laughed lightly, I nodded my head discreetly and followed her out of the room. She walked into my kitchen, got a bottle of water and sat down across the island from Pam.

"Well, just help yourself to my stuff." I joked; she gave me a look that basically said, "Bitch please" and then took a long gulp of the water. When I had hired Lia to walk my dogs I had always kept water bottles in the fridge so she could have something to drink after she was done.

Once she finished her bottle, she talked with Pam for a short while and then left the house. I was splayed out on the floor with my three dogs, Sadie, Sugar, and Bit. Sugar is my 5 year old Rottweiler, Sadie and Bit are my two three year old pitbull's. Bit is tan with a pink nose and Sadie is black and white with a black nose that has two pink spots on it.

Currently all three are laying on me Sadie on my chest and Bit and Sugar on either side of me, all three are licking my face and barking at me, a sign that they want to play. I sat up, causing the dogs to disperse. I grabbed a toy out of their milk can and tossed it across the room.

All three took off after it; Sugar came back with the yellow tennis ball in her mouth, "släpp det." I ordered, she dropped the ball at my feet, I picked it back up and threw it harder and father across the room.

All three scrambled to get it, and Bit brought it back, I commanded him to drop it and tossed it once more. This went on for about 20 more minutes and then Pam and I sat down to watch a few movies until we had to leave to catch our flight at one am.

0

Before we knew it we were boarding the plane, I paused when i got to my seat and spotted Sookie Stackhouse in the one next to me I fought to groan, I did _not _want to sit next to _her_.

I sat down anyways, and accidentally elbowed the sleeping blonde, "Sorry." I muttered sitting down next to her. I watched her move over so she was hugging the side of the plane.

"Don't apologize to _her_." Pam snarled, sinking into the seat next to me. I watched the blonde's shoulders tense and she pressed against the side of the plane harder. This was going to be a wonderful flight.


	4. Acting

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 3- Acting **

**Summery: Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress, lost in the fame & fortune Eric Northman is her new co-star who hates her personality, they butt heads hard. Will spending almost a year with him change that? Could it change her? Rated M. E/S **

**I don't own the characters, just my own words and the 'movie' they're filming.**

**A/N: After chapter 7 those of you who reviewed on this story before should be able to review again! Also, do you want me to keep writing each chapter from Sookie's POV and then the same chapter from Eric's or just do each chapter from alternating POV's or just stop switching them? Let me know!**

**SPOV**

The flight was hellish, once I woke up and couldn't fake sleep anymore; I had to sit up and try to ignore my flight buddies. I spent the flight reading over my script, reading another book I brought along or playing games on my phone.

When that didn't deter Pam from making snide comments to me it launched us into a fight. It took Eric twenty minutes to shut me up and another ten to make Pam close her stupid mouth.

After that the three of us sat silently in our spots, Pam silently fuming and giving me nasty looks every so often. According to her script, and a highlighted name I spotted on it, she was playing my love interests best friend. Eric was my love interest.

When we finally landed I practically ran off the plane, collected my bags and found the driver sent to me, he loaded my bags into the town car, opened the door for me and took me to the Hilton.

Once all my bags were in my suite, room number 1211, I found my bathroom bag, grabbed some bubble bath and filled up the tub. While I waited I brushed out my hair, stripped down and shut of the water and sunk in after docking my iPod and hitting play.

The water went cold all too fast and I found myself bored out of my brain after I'd got out, dried off, and flopped down on the bed. The bed was soft and so was the white robe that I had wrapped around me.

I curled up in the middle of my bed and scrolled through my contacts. I texted Claudine and told her I was at the hotel, checked my twitter and sent a quick tweet about how nice the hotel was, checked my Facebook, and then locked my phone and tossed it away to the end of the large bed.

I flipped through my script one more time and then got up and dug through my bags until I found a match set of black lace lingerie and a pair of jean shorts and a plaid tank top. The clock on the cable box told me it was quarter after 5 in the morning. I opened the curtains covering the balcony window and stepped out, looking over the ground and beach.

The sun was just rising, turning the sky various shades of pink and red. I leaned on the railing and watched it as it entered the sky, staring down at the people out on the basketball court, mini golf course, and around the pool area playing. It looked like they were relaxing. I guess since this was Orlando they were probably on vacation.

Inside the phone was ringing so I shuffled back inside and picked up the receiver, "hello?"

"Miss Stackhouse, this is your wake up call." A cheery voice bubbled through the phone. I see the studio had made sure I would be awake. Did they expect me to sleep? Thanks to the time difference it was only 2 in the morning back in California, and I was still on California time.

"Thank you." I mumbled back, hanging up almost instantly. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, brushed out my hair and grabbed my tote bag before going downstairs to find the car waiting to take me over to the studio for the table read; we stopped for a bagel and a coffee for me first.

When I got there I was greeted by a bright eyed bushy tailed Sarah who was talking a mile a minute, I hardly kept up with her but nodded. She mentioned 'hair' 'tattoo' 'sex' and 'wardrobe'.

I was pushed into a chair at a large table in front of my name, beside me was Thalia, and on the other side was Claude. Eric was across from me and Pam was beside him, with a name plate "William 'Bill' Compton" next to it. I glowered at the name and crossed my arms, leaning back in the chair.

After a few minutes minor actors began to stream in and so did Claude, Sarah was hot on his heels blabbing in his ear. He gave her a nasty glare, told her to screw off before he slumped down in the chair beside me. Sarah didn't seem to care as she simply smiled and walked away.

"Mornin' sunshine." I commented offhand in a teasing voice, he rolled his head toward me and narrowed his brown eyes, "I see we woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I woke up on the floor with an ugly guy hogging my bed. So yeah, I'd say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He grumbled, "It's nice to see you, cousin." I nod my head in agreement, my eyes now glued to a dark head of hair I spotted outside on the head of a pasty faced actor.

Bill Compton, my ex-fiancé-almost-husband, sauntered in with a stupid smile on his face and dropped down into the seat across from Claude, who instantly leveled a glare at him. Bill simply smiled back at my cousin smugly.

"I see everyone is in a great mood today." Thalia snapped in her usual manner when she entered the room, also leveling a glare at Bill, she gave Claude a less disgusted look and a warm smile to me as she tucked her wavy black hair behind her ear and sat in her chair.

I smiled back.

She was small, but her confidence made her seem like the biggest person in the room. Bill was giving her a disapproving look, she responded by raising one of her perfectly done eyebrows as she stared down her nose at him. I almost chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

Pam and Eric walked in silently a few minutes later, taking their seats and setting down two coffees. Both looked at me and grimaced, they spotted Bill and looked angry and then they looked at each other and Pam dramatically let her head drop down onto her script.

"Alright everyone!" Sarah said, her cheery voice stung my ears and made me wince, "we're going to read through from start to finish. I assume you've all read the book?" everyone nods, "good, so Dylan, start us off."

I flip open my script as I take a gulp of my coffee, and scan the pages looking for my name. The first two pages don't have any of my lines, so I sort of half pay attention and then we get into my pages.

6 hours later we break for lunch, I'm standing outside the conference room sitting against the wall, a cup of water in my hand, my head on my knees. My back hurts from sitting in the chair and my eyes are aching from all the reading.

A body slumps down beside me, "hey Sookie, how have you been? I haven't talked to you since the movie two years ago." Thalia sounds tired.

I open my eyes and look over at Thalia, "Yeah, I've been kinda busy so I haven't really had much time to do anything. I've been…busy so I guess that kind of answers that question. How have you been?"

"Pretty busy. Sick and tired of seeing Eric's ugly mug." She grumbles, "I just finished filming with him." Her eyes cross the room to where Eric is standing with Pam, who is talking animatedly.

"Out of all the people they had to pick for his counter part, why her?" I mutter under my breath, "She still hates me for stealing the part from her for that movie. That, and she just generally has a stick up her ass."

"Yes, she does. Just feel lucky you don't have to act as her _girl friend_." She grumbled under her breath, "Sarah expects us to get along." Thalia's eyes locked on Pam, "and I don't see _that _happening."

"Nope, I have to act as_ Eric's._" I mutter, "But I just need to get over it. Its better then _being_ Bill's."

"True, that guy is a waste of space." my eyes find his frame leaning on a door on the other side of the studio, phone pressed to his ear. My heart still hurts somewhere, just a small pang now, for what could have been. I could be his wife. Thank goodness nobody else knew about our engagement.

"Sarah expects us to get along." Thalia's eyes locked on Pam, "and I don't see _that _happening."

"She's bad, I know, but she can be professional when it comes to work." I point out, Thalia shrugs and then we both fall silent.

All too soon Sarah is calling us back in to finish the table read. Once that's done I'm sent to see the hair and make-up artist. I drop down into a chair and peer around the small dressing room, the walls were white and peeling and the mirror was smoke stained. Clothes were packed onto racks that looked like they were about to bust or fall over and the small bathroom looked too disgusting to touch with a ten foot pole.

The small brown door opened and closed quickly, a woman with brown hair bustled in and started laying things out on the table, "sorry I'm late. Sarah didn't tell me she wanted me here until half an hour ago." She says in a rush, "I'm Amelia." She says, jutting her hand out for me to shake.

"Sookie." I answer, taking her hand and shaking it briefly. She then quickly starts to lay all of her stuff out, pulling out boxes and boxes of make-up and hair things.

"I need to put a tattoo on you somewhere to allergy test. Pick what you want and where you want it." I glanced at the sheet and picked a moon and stars. She quickly put it on my wrist and then started working on my hair. The character I was playing at hair down to her hips.

We don't talk much, mostly because she's focused and I'm extremely tired, and by the time she's done doing my hair I'm almost asleep in the chair. "Sorry about how long this took. I'm sure one of the cars is still waiting for you."

"It's okay. It's Sarah's fault." I mumble, standing up and stretching. My back pops loudly and I wince, "I'll see you tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Amelia."

"Bye." She waves packing up her stuff, I grab my tote bag and head out to where there is a car waiting, I reach the door at the same time as Eric. He frowns at me, but opens the door and motions for me to get in. I scowl but slid in, all the way over to the door, and Eric slid in beside me.

Neither of us talked, I stared pointedly out the window, watching the buildings and beach front as we rolled by it. I was ready to crawl in bed and found myself falling asleep on the window when something brushed against my leg. I turned to make sure it wasn't a hand when I spotted the spider.

The scream tore out of my throat and I jumped batting at the spider with my hand, Eric jumped alarm, found the spider on the floor and started laughing as he bent forward. The eight legged freak of nature crawled into his hand, he rolled the window down, and let the bug crawl away.

"I can't believe you're scared a little spider. You scared of snakes too? How about rats? Mice? Dogs?" Eric teased; my cheeks were quickly starting to heat up. I duck my head and feel the extensions tug. With a wince I sat up and pulled my hair over my shoulder so it fell into my lap, I glared out the window, "they're nothing to be scared of."

Eric's voice was right next to my head, I yelped and jumped away from him, my head smacking on the door I spun so my back was pressed to it and looked him in the eye. His face was a few inches from mine, smirking and looking into my eyes. "Damn, have you ever heard of personal space?" I shoved him away, trying to ignore the sensation in my stomach at how good he smelled and how amazing his eyes were.

He chuckled and sat back, shaking his head at how funny he seemed to think freaking me out what. I frowned and turned back in my seat, why was the studio so far away from the hotel?

"Quit pouting Princess." Eric laughed.

"I'm not pouting." I snapped angrily, uncrossing my arms and setting my hands in my lap. Why the hell was he bothering me so damn much? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was almost too tall to fit in the limo, he was slouched down on his butt was almost hanging off the seat, his long legs were stretched out in front of him, and he was texting. His hands seemed almost too large for the small red phone.

My own phone was buzzing angrily in my pocket; it had been for the past few hours. Every five minutes. Eric set down his phone, my pocket buzzed. I quickly pulled the phone out and checked through the lists, three from Claudine, two from Aurora Harold, and 35 from Twitter.

I scanned through, most were old cast mates from movies, and I usually followed the ones I was working with out of strange habit. A few were Sarah, Thalia tweeted twice, and the most recent was from Eric. It simply said, 'spiders are funny'. I glowered at my phone and then set it in my lap before staring angrily back out the window.

My phone buzzed again, I flipped it over and saw a message from Twitter rolling across my notification bar. I unlocked the phone, pulled down the notification bar and saw ENorthman on my screen. He retweeted something from Pam that I quickly cleared from my notifications. Then I went back and checked Claudine's messages.

"Oh great." I grumbled under my breath upon seeing that she was staying at my hotel now.

"What's wrong Princess?" Eric asked in a mocking tone.

"Nothing. And quit calling me Princess." He simply chuckled in response and sighed softly.

"You know, you can at least pretend you like me." he said, "I mean, I am playing your _lover._"

"Acting as. And on set I can act like you don't annoy the crap out of me." I replied.

"Do I annoy the _shit _out of you Sookie?" Eric keeps goading.

_Ignore him, ignore him. _I chant in my head, my hand fisting around my cell phone. The hotel doors are suddenly outside my window; I slam the door open, jump out and make a hasty bee-line for my room, managing to make it into an already occupied elevator just as Eric entered the hotel.

I flee to my room and lock myself inside, flopping down uselessly on my bed out of utter exhaustion. I thought we were never going to finish today. It was already 2 am, and we'd be expected to be at the studio at 7 tomorrow. I quickly changed clothes and crawled into bed, already dreading the wake up call that was due in a few hours.


	5. Princesses

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 4- Princesses**

**Summery: Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress, lost in the fame & fortune Eric Northman is her new co-star who hates her personality, they butt heads hard. Will spending almost a year with him change that? Could it change her? Rated M. E/S **

**I don't own the characters, just my own words and the 'movie' they're filming.**

_**Ah…after chapter 10 everyone should be able to review. Sorry about the inconvenience. Fanfiction doesn't delete comments even if you delete the chapter.**_

**EPOV**

I was ready to kill both Pam and Sookie by the time the plane touched down. The two were fighting, arguing, and screaming at each other on the verge of jumping across me to rip the others hair out. When the plane touched down Sookie jumped out of her seat so fast I wondered how she managed to get over my legs and Pam's and _not _fall down.

But she did it and I didn't see her again by the time Pam and I were in our car on the way to the hotel, they had a fight for almost 20 minutes, with me trapped in the middle. Pam was clearly still miffed about losing her last role to Sookie.

Personally I thought Sookie was better suited for the role, too. But Pam just refused to let it go. The car ride to the Hilton was made in utter silence. A glance at my phone told me it was 3:30 in the morning, which meant I would be able to unpack and get relaxed before the 5 am wake up call we were bound to get.

Pam and I went our separate ways once we got off the elevator. She was in room 1200 and I was in room 1210. The suite was large and homey enough. It was much better then the shitty apartment I had been staying in, and upon venturing into the bathroom I found both the shower and Jacuzzi tub were big enough for me to fit in without having to hunch.

The day was already looking better.

I unpacked everything, putting my clothes where they needed to go. I set my books on the night stand beside the bed, my laptop on the chair next to the bed and plugged in my cell phone charger next to the bed and sunk down on it with a sigh. It was soft and

My phone buzzed on the night stand as I was flipping through the channels on the TV, I picked it up, unlocked it, and went to my inbox. It was a twitter update from Sookie talking about how nice the hotel was. I shook my head, my hair flicking across my face and rubbing my eyelashes.

I made it a habit to follow my co-stars while we're working together, I wasn't sure why, but I just automatically do it. I relocked the phone and turned on the Hangover to play in the background while I re-read my script before today's table read.

Once I was sure I got the words I was saying partially memorized I re-read the book and my notes on the relationship between my character and Sookie's. The author would be coming by soon to watch over shooting and help the director; she wanted it to be perfect.

I didn't blame her, her book was amazing and she didn't want the movie to disappoint her fans, and neither did I, since I was one of them. I re-read over my notes and the book, and I was already dressed when my phone rang. After I hung up I waited a few minutes and called Pam. She didn't answer.

I picked up my things, tossed them in a backpack and waltzed over to her door. I unlocked it and stepped in, heading from the door through the living room and into her bedroom. The only thing I could see was her blonde hair spilled on her pillow, "Pam!" I yelled. She groaned, rolled over and pulled the comforter over her head.

"No." I heard her mutter.

"Get your ass out of that bed or I'm going to do it for you!" I snapped, sounding angry, thankfully she couldn't see the smile on my face. She muttered something I couldn't hear. I dropped my things on the dresser, walked over to her bed, and yanked the comforter off and then the sheets.

Pam turned her head to glare at me through a veil of hair; I raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't look very scary or intimidating lying on her bed half naked with the brightest pink underwear I'd ever seen and a baggy t-shirt on.

"Up."

"Make me." she challenged, I could tell from the look on her face she regretted it seconds later, "I was kidding!" she shrieked when I walked over, picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, "Eric! Put me down!"

I complied and dumped my best friend into the Jacuzzi tub, gently of course. She glared up at me angrily, "shower, get dressed, we have to go. Soon."

She grumbled and then told me to get out of the bathroom. I dropped down on her bed and heard the shower turn on, so I flipped on the TV and watched the weather report for the day and then flipped on some cartoons.

A few minutes later Pam came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe, she seemed to be in a better mood now, she grabbed some clothes, got dressed and grabbed her things before we left.

The car took us to a Starbucks where we each got two coffees and then headed over to the studio. When we walked in everyone was at the table. I spotted Sookie first, and then Bill, then Pam looked over at me and then dropped her head down onto her script dramatically. Thalia grimaced at me, but then winked playfully just as Sarah entered the room.

"Alright everyone!" Sarah practically yelled, "We're going to read through from start to finish. I assume you've all read the book?" everyone nods, "good, so Dylan, start us off." A guy at the end of the table started to read and I spaced out for a little while, because my lines didn't start until the middle of the script. Once we finally reached the middle I found I had successfully remembered my lines.

6 hours after we started reading we took a break for lunch and now everyone was relaxing and letting their food settle. While Pam was busy talking my ear off I looked around the studio.

Bill was talking on the phone; he was close enough that I could hear his stupid voice, but not what he was saying. On the other side of the room Thalia and Sookie were glaring at Bill, Sookie's eyes skated over me for a minute and then she rolled her head back toward Thalia.

"Let's get back to the table read!" Sarah yells, I sigh and take another gulp of my soda before I follow Pam back to the table and drop down in my seat. After another 3 hours we're done and I'm sent over to hair and make-up. After that we do a fitting and before I know it it's almost two in the morning.

After I tug my shirt back on and button my jeans I head out to the car area, making it there at the same time as Sookie, and we both reach for the car door handle. I pull the door open and let Sookie slide into the car, and then I follow her in, pull the door shut and tell the driver to head to the hotel, when Sookie didn't protest I assumed she was going there too.

I watched out the window at the area, trying to remember where all of the stores, clubs and shops were as we moved down the road. I was extremely tired and my eyes were slipping closed. And then Sookie screamed.

I jumped slightly and turned my head in time to see Sookie swat at a spider. I chuckled when I saw the fearful expression on her face as I leaned forward, the spider crawled into my hand and I let it go out the window.

"I can't believe you're scared a little spider. You scared of snakes too? How about rats? Mice? Dogs?" I tease, her cheeks turn red and she ducks her head, pausing to pull the extensions from behind her head to pour into her lap. I lean forward beside her head and whisper, "They're nothing to be scared of."

She yelped and tried to jump away from me, her head smacked on the door and she spun in the seat, throwing her feet up on the seat and drawing her knees to her chest as she glared at me, her face a few inches from mine, her beautiful blue eyes locked with mine. "Damn, have you ever heard of personal space?" she bitched, pushing on my shoulder. I let her shove me away and smirked at the helpless expression on her face.

If she wasn't so rude I might be inclined not to tease her, but she seems to have a stick shoved pretty far up her ass. I chuckled at the thought, out of the corner of my eye I saw her pouting as she turned in her seat, "Quit pouting, Princess." I tacked princess on the end because I figured she wouldn't really like it too much. I pulled out my phone.

"I'm not pouting." She snapped in what I assumed was an angry voice; I smirked as I typed on my phone, sending a message to twitter about spiders. I noticed she had followed me a few days ago. I noticed she was looking me over as I hit send and checked Pam's messages.

I put my phone down finally, and watched as she pulled out her own phone, I assumed she got my message because she gave the phone a sour look. My phone buzzed and I saw a tweet from Pam, joking about something that happened today. I re-tweeted it and then set my phone down. Sookie picked hers up.

"Oh great." She muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong Princess?" I asked with a grin.

"Nothing, and quit calling me Princess!" she said angrily. I chuckled and heard her sigh softly.

"You know, you can at least pretend you like me." I pointed out, "I mean, I am playing your _lover._"

"Acting as. And on set I can act like you don't annoy the crap out of me." she answered sourly.

"Do I annoy the _shit _out of you Sookie?" I grin, maybe I was pushing her a little too much, but it was too fun not to. I watched her hand curl around her cell phone and her knuckles go white as she stares out the window. As soon as the car stops she throws her door open, jumps out and runs to the elevator.

I walked slowly dragging my feet as I did so. I was completely exhausted, but I heard a few people calling my name. A little girl and her mom, with a smile I crouched down to her level, "Hello there."

"Hi, you're Eric." The little girl said, giving me a tooth-less grin, "I'm May, you were a prince." She had the most adorable southern accent.

I smile, she was talking about the live version of a Princess movie I had done a few years ago, "Yes I was, and you must be a princess."

"No. I'm just a normal girl." She says, her nose wrinkling and a smile grin forming on her face.

"You look like a princess to me." I grin, cocking my head to the side, "yep, you have Princess Eyes. So tell me Princess, what are you doing up so late?"

"Mommy and I just got here." She says, rolling her head back to look at her mom, "can I have a picture with you."

"Of course." I answer, she smiles and we take the picture, she grins, "and if you're here for a few days maybe after that picture gets printed I can sign it."

"Really?" her brown eyes glow, I nod and she squeals and hugs me before her mom drags her up stairs. A few more fans come up to me and I stop and talk to all of them before I can head upstairs and get some sleep.

**Sorry it's not longer. I couldn't really add anything to it. With school starting back up all of my updates are going to have larger gaps in between. I have lots of homework already and school just started Monday. ): **


	6. Florida Heat

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 5- Florida Heat**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame&fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood(& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**Please keep in mind this isn't normal Sookie, this is Actress Sookie who is all wrapped up in her fame, and enjoy!**

**A/N: Pam's room number was supposed to be 1209. & I try to use all SVM verse characters and as little OC's as possible but the only books I have on hand are the first two and the last three and I don't always remember what people look like and Wiki isn't really much help. If you know anywhere that has a good list of SVM characters and descriptions could you let me know? I'd be really grateful. **

**SPOV**

A few days after we arrived in Florida we started filming; thankfully it was the opening scenes, the scenes in the big crowds and other things like that. There wasn't much interaction between Eric, Pam, Thalia and I that didn't involve the millions of extras. But for the next two weeks the four of us always seemed to get into arguments and it never stopped.

I wasn't really sure why, but I think it may have been the fact that all four of us had egos to big for one room and qualities that just clashed, not adding in the fact that Eric was a high-handed arrogant jerk, Pam was a stuck up bitch and Thalia was just tired and cranky from going from one movie to another. I wondered why she accepted the role.

Currently I was sitting in the make-up chair with Amelia fixing my eyebrows and adding some eye shadow. I could hear music playing outside on the sound stage, sounded like it was some old 80s song; it was muffled by the flimsy door.

Amelia was humming another song as she worked and I was busy reading my twitter feed and checking up on all my friends, seeing what they're up to. When she's done I have my clothes re-adjusted and I walk back out on set where I find Claude, Thalia, and about a billion extras.

Eric comes back on a set a little after I do and the music cuts out as Sarah directs us to take our places and get ready. This was about the fifth time we were running through. Everyone had been passing around a sneeze during two takes, some yawns, and then everyone was just laughing.

But now Sarah was starting to get really annoyed that we had yet to do one good scene. I took my place in front of Claude, who was standing in front of me with his arms crossed, and Thalia, who was looking at Claude annoyed. I wasn't sure if it was because that was supposed to be her emotion for the scene or if she was genuinely annoyed.

"Action!" Sarah all but screamed.

Claude's face instantly turned outraged, "you can't just run off! You have a duty here, to your _people! _You can't just go off to do whatever you please Catalina, you're a Queen!"

"You can't just boss me around like you're my father, _I'm the Queen._ So I'm going to do whatever I damn well please! And I'm going home!" I screamed back. Behind me Eric cleared his throat, Claude's head whipped to the side; I spun and shook my head frightfully.

"I know this isn't really my place, but if she is the Queen, she should have say over what she does. And it sounds to me like she is only a figure, and you run the place, so why must she stay?"

"This is none of your concern, _vampire. _So shut the fuck up." Claude growled back. Eric growled, finally showing the fake fangs he had put on, and rushed Claude, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall. They were so close their noses were touching. I stomped up to them, grabbed Eric's arm, and pulled him away; he 'flew' across the room and crashed into another wall, behind the crowd of people in the 'bar'. I couldn't wait to see the effects for that.

"Cut! Finally, you got it right!" Sarah yelled, "Now go change!" everyone ran off, but I just slowly trailed beside Claude who was rubbing his neck.

"He has long fingers and strong hands. It's a shame he prefers women." Claude spoke absently; I felt my cheeks heating up and ducked my head so nobody would notice. Claude ended up noticing anyways, "Oh come on, you haven't noticed?"

"No, I haven't. That's just so dirty." I snap he chuckles at me and shakes his head; I push open the door to my dressing room and shuffle in quickly, slamming the door behind me. The music is already playing again and I'm quickly ushered into new clothes, new makeup and a new hair style.

I stared at myself in the mirror and adjusted my skirt and blazer. My hair was in long French braid and I had a pair of thick framed black glasses perched on my nose. I looked, strange. I felt strange, dressed as a college professor.

Once Amelia finished braiding my hair I stepped out the door and made my way onto the set where people were milling about. I scanned the crowd and the only familiar faces I found were Pam and Sarah, I slumped into one of the chairs on the set and peered around at the extras and the details of the set.

It was an elaborate room, there were book shelves full of books borrowed from I don't know where, I scanned a few of the titles and authors and found a couple of them were books I'd read. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

I didn't really have time, between filming, parties, interviews, and whatever else Claudine threw at me I hadn't really had much time to myself. "Sookie." I glanced up and found the stunt coordinator looming in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go over the stunt with you so you know what to do, since you don't want the stunt double." I nodded and followed him over to where we would be. He explained the stunt to me, which was basically me being strapped to a harness and pulled across the room into a break away table.

"Sounds simple enough." I tell him while he works on strapping the harness to me, to test it they picked me up so I was hovering a few feet above the floor, it held so the moved me a few feet away, when that held up the let me touch back down.

"So you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah. It seems simple enough. I just hit the table, it breaks, and the scene ends right?" he nods and I run through my lines with the dialogue coach, practice being flung across the room a few times and then Eric finally makes it out onto the set.

He's in a pair of jeans that hug his legs and a dark black short sleeved shirt that seems to define the muscles on him. His long hair is pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his neck and he's got a bit of stubble along his jaw line.

He's got his long fingers wrapped around a water bottle, _his fingers are long_. My mind chimes absently, my face instantly heats up and I duck my head. That was the last thing I needed to be thinking of, especially when it was about _him. _

When I picked my head back up Eric was watching me with an unidentifiable emotion on his face, but the look he was giving me made my stomach tingle and my whole body heat up.

"What?" I snap, he just grins and shakes his head, taking a gulp of his water. I find myself watching the way his throat moves when he swallows.

We were shooting the next day at a park, it was hot and I thought I was going to melt away. We'd been here for 7 hours and I had hardly gotten any sleep last night. I was sitting by an industrial fan with Thalia, Amelia, and Sarah. My hair whipped around in every direction, including around Sarah and Thalia.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to catch my hair so I could pin it down. Sarah and Thalia shrugged as a thick piece of hair whipped across my face and stuck. I peeled it off, twisted my hair around and tucked it behind my back.

"So, how much longer are we out here?" I asked, Sarah pushed the sun glasses from the bridge of her nose up onto her head, "until your co-star can get his damn lines right."

I glare at Eric who is standing outside running his line again for about the 23rd time, I sigh as I slip out of my chair and shoo the dialogue coach away, "come on a walk with me." I mutter, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the set.

"Where are you making me go?" he asked, he had been in a bad mood since yesterday during the a scene when Sarah had yelled at him for messing a line up, then he almost dropped me, and then kneed me in the stomach, so we'd been fighting and he'd been getting on all my last nerves, but now he was stuttering and messing up his lines.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed my hands on my hips as I glared up at him, "what is wrong with you? You've been pissy since yesterday when Sarah yelled at you and you just need to get the hell over it! I want to get out of this damn heat so suck it the fuck up and get your lines right!" I screamed, suddenly hit with a wave of anger as I stood under the steaming hot Florida sun.

"You brought me over here so you could _yell at me_? What is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!" he screamed right back, "maybe I'm just having a bad day? What's to say I didn't get a call about my brother's sickness? Or maybe my mom died? Maybe you should ask me if I was okay because you fucking start screaming at me! The world doesn't revolve around you Stackhouse!"

"Quit fucking up your lines, get them right, and then we can all get the fuck out of here for two weeks and you can take care of whatever the fuck crawled up your ass and _died_." I screamed back. Rage over took his face and his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Fuck. You. Stackhouse." He growled before storming off.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath, watching his retreating back as he made his way across the parking lot and into one of the town cars, Sarah told everyone to pack up so we did and Thalia and I got in a town car and headed back to the hotel to relax for two days before we headed back to California for a few photo shoots and an interview, then we would head down to Louisiana.

When we got back to the hotel I went straight up to my room to change into a red bikini, tug on a pair of shorts, and head down to the indoor pool. It was empty, so I dropped my towel down onto a lounge chair and pulled my shorts off.

The pool was cold and refreshing. I went under the water and swam quickly back and fourth across the pool until I was too tired to continue, then I just floated in the water, enjoying myself.

Until the door opened while I was swimming across the pool again, I heard it before I went under and kicked off the wall, propelling myself back toward the shallow end, when I could touch the bottom I surface, flipping my long hair over my head.

My eyes landed on Eric almost instantly, he was standing by the door, frozen, his arm extended to drop his towel in the chair, and he was staring at me as well. I instantly felt bad for screaming at him. He looked really hurt and extremely sad as well.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said after a 10 minute, extremely awkward, stare down. He finally let his towel drop down onto the chair and he pulled off his shirt, completely ignoring me as he got into the pool and quickly went under and swam across the pool. I got up and out of the pool, walking over to my towel.

I sat down and started toweling off quickly, starting with my hair, "I'm sorry for screaming at you Sookie, it was rude of me. And really unprofessional." Eric said from the edge of the pool

I turned to face him, "I think we were both being really unprofessional, and I'm sorry. Everyone has a bad day everyone once in awhile. I shouldn't have said anything." I looked away, "I have no right to do that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it. Although Sarah was really pissed off. Did you get her message?" I turned back to him, I must have looked confused because he chuckled, "she called me like, twenty minutes ago, and left a screaming voice mail about having to use one of the other scenes for now because we're scheduled to leave."

"She'll get over it, besides, she can edit the good parts together, it wont kill her." I muttered, "It's only a little bit more work and you had good parts each time, but she only focused on the bad ones."

"You know she also said she wants us to spend tomorrow together." My eyes went wide and then I narrowed them at him, "I'm not kidding. Go listen to the message."

"I've got plans to go to Universal with Thalia." I grumbled.

"And I've got a benefit to go to tomorrow night, so I guess we'll both have to settle. You get the day and I get the night. I'm not looking forward to this anymore then you are." He goes back underwater and swims away.

I pull my shorts back on, put my hair into a head band and sprint over to the elevator to get up to my room where I rush to get into the shower and wash my hair and body to get the chlorine off of my body. When I'm finished I wrap a big fluffy towel around me and gently towel off my hair.

I frowned and walked back into the bedroom, scooped up my phone, and checked my messages. She did, in fact, call and say Eric and I needed to spend the whole day together. Thalia had also called and said that she was supposed to spend the whole day with Pam, so we'd have both of them with us. Fun.

I frowned and tossed the phone away before heading back into the bathroom and drying the roots of my hair, once that was done I practiced the hair-do Amelia taught me so my hair wouldn't be in the way all day tomorrow.

It was a nice long braid that was loose so I wouldn't get a headache and didn't so the tracks of my extensions. I undid it before I dropped back on the bed and passed out. A wake-up call startled me out of a deep sleep. It took me a couple of minutes to wake up enough to figure out the phone was ringing.

After I got off the phone with the too-cheery desk clerk I stumbled into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. After words I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light tank top. I slid on some Converse, and grabbed my phone, a backpack, my wallet and some sunglasses.

When I stepped out into the hallway Pam and Thalia were already standing there waiting, Eric was nowhere in sight, I looked toward Pam questioningly, "I don't know where he is, and I knocked on his door. He didn't answer." She told me, her eyes narrowing.

"Did you _go in_?" I asked, her eyes narrowed even more, she dug through her bag, pulled out a keycard and walked to the door one down from mine, slid it in and pushed the door open.

She disappeared in, and then a second later reappeared and motion for us to follow her. Eric's suite looked just like mine, except that his clothes were littered around the living room, there was an empty popcorn bowl on the table and his 6 foot 4 body was sprawled out on the couch, dead asleep.

"Eric!" Pam yelled, he jumped and was on his feet in a second, his eyes scanned from Pam, over Thalia and finally landed on me.

"Fuck." He muttered, I tried to keep my eyes up and away from his completely exposed lower half. I figured he noticed this because he smirked at me before muttering something under his breath and disappearing into his room.

He had a great butt.

When he finally came out of his bedroom he was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, he was running a comb through his hair, "are we going to breakfast?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Pam, Eric and I answered together. As soon as Eric was ready we went down to the tiny café next door, we eat, and then we all pack into a car Thalia rented. Since Eric was tall he was sitting in the passenger seat and I was tucked in behind his chair, Pam beside me.

His phone started ringing about 15 minutes into the drive to Universal Studios. "What?" he growled into his phone, "yes I'm with her. Sookie, say hi."

"To who?" I snap, he shakes his head and says something else.

"Yes, Thalia is driving right now, Pam say hi."

"I hate you!" Pam yelled toward the phone, I smirked and stifled my laughter with a cough and pulled out my phone to check my messages. Claudine had texted me like 45 times yesterday after I passed out and called me twice.

I quickly replied to her next text, which eloquently asked me, "who the fuck I was busy doing that I couldn't answer her". I almost typed in 'Eric' sarcastically, but I changed my mind and just told her I was sleeping.

She replied instantly with a five page rant about her finding out Eric and I had "stormed" off set. I rolled my eyes and told her it had been a long day and that it was fine now and I was going somewhere. Then she bitched at me about 'neglecting' my fans. I told her I was turning off my phone and tossed it back into my bag, a little agitated.

"What's wrong with you?" Pam asked, I just shook my head and took a short nap. I felt the car lurch to a stop and woke up before my head smacked on the headrest of Eric's seat. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and peered out the window. We were in a parking garage.

_**So you think Sookie was too harsh? What about her almost sarcastic reply of 'Eric' to Claudine? I also would love it if you guys could suggest a genre of books you could see Eric reading, just leave it with your review, thanks.**_

_**-Melly c:**_


	7. Family Trouble

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 6- Family Trouble **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

EPOV

I was tired of doing this scene, it was getting on my nerves, and if one more sneeze or yawn fest broke out I was pretty sure I was going to scream. I was already stressed and a little moody because my brother's wife called me _again _panicking about this or that. I finally get my shirt fixed up and make it out onto the soundstage. Sookie was hovering over by our mark, staring around. I went and stood beside her.

I was sure Sarah was really pissed off that we had yet to do one good scene. Her face was red and she was rubbing the bridge of her nose with her foot tapping on the floor angrily. Thalia was standing by Claude and Sookie, she looked annoyed, and I could tell it was because we were redoing this scene, again.

"Action!" Sarah all but screamed as soon as we took our places.

Claude's face instantly turned outraged, I was shocked the first time I watched him go from laughing to almost scary, "you can't just run off! You have a duty here, to your _people! _You can't just go off to do whatever you please Catalina, you're a Queen!"

"You can't just boss me around like you're my father, _I'm the Queen._ So I'm going to do whatever I damn well please! And I'm going home!" Sookie screamed back forcefully. I cleared my throat, Claude's head whipped to the side and Sookie spun and shook her head frightfully.

"I know this isn't really my place, but if she is the Queen, she should have say over what she does. And it sounds to me like she is only a figure, and you run the place, so why must she stay?" I say my voice calm. It was a little strange talking around the fangs in my mouth.

"This is none of your concern, _vampire. _So shut the fuck up." Claude growled. I growled back, finally showing the fake fangs I had put on, and rushed Claude, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall. We were so close their noses were touching.

Sookie grabbed my arm, and pulled me away; the harness I was in pulled me across the room and I crashing into a wall behind the crowd of people in the 'bar'. I couldn't wait to see the effects for that. It was fun to do.

"Cut! Finally, you got it right!" Sarah yelled, "Now go change!" I the stunt coordinator came over to help me out and while they walked by I heard Claude saying something about my hands and women. I could only imagine what he was saying. Whatever it was it made Sookie blush crimson.

After I was freed from the harness I was sent to my dressing room to get cleaned up, changed, and de-fanged. Of course with my luck the clothes that had already been adjusted now needed to be re-adjusted because my arms had gotten bigger, and my legs had too.

Finally I'm done and I go back out onto the soundstage onto a college classroom. There are loads of books on one wall and a desk that Sookie is leaning by. She's in a black pencil skirt and a blue blazer with a white shirt under it, her hair is in a braid and a pair of lens-less black framed glasses are perched on her nose.

She looks stunning. If that world was good enough to describe her anyways. She was just so gorgeous. My mind began to wander as her chest rose when she talked. _Mind out of the gutter. _My brain chimed.

She looked up at me, and then at my hand then ducked her head. I fought the grin making its way to my face, I now knew what Claude had been saying, and now I was wondering what she was _thinking. _

There was no doubt there was tension between us, but maybe we would work that out. It's not like we were really fighting over anything anyways, I think she just didn't like me because she hated Pam. Or maybe she heard me call her a bitch that day.

"What?" she asked, I blinked and grin when I noticed the blush on her face had deepened. I undid my water bottles cap and took a gulp from the bottle. I was well aware of her eyes on me while I did this.

We only had to run this scene three times for it to be done right. The first time Sookie didn't manage to break the table when she hit it, because she landed wrong, so we had to do it over, and unfortunately Pam forgot her lines the second time around.

I made it through the day with a minimal amount of yelling from Sarah, and I accidentally dropped Sookie once and kneed her in the stomach.

After shooting Pam and I went to out to food and then back to the hotel to crash around midnight It was maybe 3 in the morning when I heard my cell phone ringing. I fumbled around to find it. When my hand finally landed it on it and brought it to my face I groaned. It was my brother's number.

"Eric, he's in the hospital." She managed to sob before completely breaking down and all I could here were her choked cries. Eventually she couldn't talk to the doctor, I could hear the muffled conversation, and she passed the phone to him. I found out she and my brother had been in an accident and my brother was in the hospital. He wasn't in critical condition, but with his already weakened immune system he would be there for awhile and I'd need to go to Sweden. Great.

I got up after the phone call, plugged my phone in, showered and got dressed. I took an extra long shower to kill time, packed up my things slowly and headed downstairs where I found Pam waiting for me; we got in a car together and headed over to the park where we would be shooting today.

My mind was wandering all day, while we were waiting to start shooting I called and got a flight to Sweden for the day after tomorrow and then napped until we had to start getting ready. I was sharing a trailer with Bill and Claude today, and neither seemed to be awake when they shuffled into their chairs.

All three of us were silent and so were the makeup artists. Even Bill's whore of a girl friend kept her mouth shut. I robotically went through the scenes. The heat began to annoy me and I was ready to go roll around naked on ice by the time noon rolled around. I kept messing up my lines after that; I couldn't seem to get them right no matter what I did.

My mind just kept wandering to my brother and those four kids and his wife. I would be driven crazy up there; the kids were a handful on their own but his wife? She was about 9 handfuls of nut-job.

Suddenly someone is pulling on my wrist, I glance down and find Sookie's angry face, "Where are you making me go?" I asked, trying to keep the angry edge out of my voice, the last thing I needed was for her to yell at me, but of course that's just what she was going to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed her hands on her hips as she tried to glare up at me, "what is wrong with you? You've been pissy since yesterday when Sarah yelled at you and you just need to get the hell over it! I want to get out of this damn heat so suck it the fuck up and get your lines right!" she screamed, angrier then she appeared.

I was now actually _pissed, _"You brought me over here so you could _yell at me_? What is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!" I hollered right back, "maybe I'm just having a bad day? What's to say I didn't get a call about my brother's sickness? Or maybe my mom died? Maybe you should ask me if I was okay because you fucking start screaming at me! The world doesn't revolve around you Stackhouse!"

"Quit fucking up your lines, get them right, and then we can all get the fuck out of here for two weeks and you can take care of whatever the fuck crawled up your ass and _died_." she screamed back, her voice coming out shrill. Now I was completely angry, no, furious. Who the fuck does she think she is the God-damned Queen?

"Fuck. You. Stackhouse." I bit out before walking over to a car. I was _done _here. I got into the back seat and slammed the door closed, "take me anywhere." I told the driver, "somewhere relaxing and quiet."

The driver seemed to think about it for a minute before he backed out and drove off. He ended up taking me to a library, which I was thankful for, "I'll take a taxi back." I told him, he nodded and drove off while I walked up the steps to the old look library.

The librarian was an older woman with graying hair matching gray eyes, she gave me a warm smile as I walked past her, scanning the book cases for genres and authors until I found came across a book by Stieg Larsson. I picked that up and found a small section of the library to sit and read in.

I was still there an hour later, and I had finished the book. I frowned and got up, replacing the book and walking to the counter, "do you have a number for a taxi?"

"Yes. There's a phone book over there." She points to a table near the door.

"Thank you." I flashed a smile and then crossed the room, flipped through the pages and dialed the number of the first cab service I found. The taxi pulled up five minutes later. I rattled off the address of the hotel and slumped down in the seat.

Half-way there the phone rang, it was Sarah. I let it go to voicemail. Once my phone beeped to alert me to the message I called my voice mail and listened to Sarah's screaming, which amused me up until her last words.

"You and Stackhouse are spending the day together tomorrow, and you're going to fucking deal with it!" then she hung up. I glared at the phone, my anger now re-fueled. I did not want to spend my day with that _bitch. _

When the driver dropped me at the hotel I had to walk past the pool, the idea of going swimming past through my head. I went upstairs, changed and went back downstairs. Someone was swimming in the pool, though I couldn't tell who.

Until the person stopped in the shallow end, flipped her hair over her head and stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. Sookie stared at me, I stared at her. Neither of us spoke, I couldn't decide if I was still angry at her or just angry in general.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Sookie whispered softly, I was just angry. I decided, dropping my towel on the chair and tugging my shirt off. I got into the pool, brushing by her as I went under the water and swam across the pool. When I came up for air Sookie was toweling herself off.

I swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at her, "I'm sorry for screaming at you Sookie, it was rude of me. And really unprofessional." I told her, she looked back at me.

"I think we were both being really unprofessional, and I'm sorry. Everyone has a bad day everyone once in awhile. I shouldn't have said anything." she looked away, "I had no right to do that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it. Although Sarah was really pissed off. Did you get her message?" She turned back to face me, the most adorable look of confusion on her face, a chuckle escaped my mouth, "she called me like, twenty minutes ago, and left a screaming voice mail about having to use one of the other scenes for now because we're scheduled to leave."

"She'll get over it, besides, she can edit the good parts together, it won't kill her. It's only a little bit more work and you had good parts each time, but she only focused on the bad ones."

"You know she also said she wants us to spend tomorrow together. I'm not kidding. Go listen to the message." I tell her, she had narrowed her eyes at me, attempting to mask the shock with annoyance.

"I've got plans to go to Universal with Thalia."

"And I've got a benefit to go to tomorrow night, so I guess we'll both have to settle. You get the day and I get the night. I'm not looking forward to this anymore then you are." I told her flatly before diving under the water and swimming the length of the pool four times. When I resurfaced she was nowhere in sight.

I swam for another twenty minutes before going upstairs to shower. Once I toweled off I wrapped a dry white fluffy towel around my waist and slumped down on the couch to watch a movie. I wasn't really sure when I had fallen asleep, but I did because the next thing I knew someone was yelling my name.

I jumped off of the couch and scanned the room quickly, Pam was standing there with an evil look on her face, Thalia was smirking, and Sookie was blushing.

"Fuck." I grumbled when I finally realized why all three of these women were in my room. I had somewhere to go. When I glanced toward Sookie I noticed she was trying hard to look anywhere but below my waist line, but her eyes kept flicking down. I smirked, "can't resist can you." I muttered to myself as I shuffled into my room.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, some shoes and a tank top; I picked up my comb on the way out of my room, "are we going for breakfast?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Pam, Sookie and I answered together. As soon as I was ready we went down to the tiny café next door, we ate, and then we all packed into a car Thalia rented. Since I was tall I was sitting in the passenger seat and Sookie was tucked in behind my seat with Pam beside her.

My phone started ringing about 15 minutes into the drive, when I looked down I saw Sarah's name on my screen. It was too early for this shit, "What?" I growled into the phone. _Are you with Sookie? _

"Yes I'm with her. Sookie, say hi." I held the phone toward her.

"To who?" she snapped irritably.

I pull the phone back to my ear; _she's in a bad mood. _"Tell me about it."

_Are Thalia and Pam with you two? _"Yes, Thalia is driving right now, Pam say hi." I tried to play nice with Sarah after she got pissed at me, I didn't need her to fire me.

"I hate you!" Pam yelled toward the phone, I smirked and heard Sookie stifle her laughter with a cough. I hung up shortly after Pam yelled and rested my head on the window, watching the scenery go by our windows, even if it was dark as night outside.

"What's wrong with you?" Pam asked Sookie, who didn't reply. I could see her head leaning on the window in the side mirror, her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly.

I fell back asleep with that image in my head and woke up awhile later to find her with her eyes open completely confused, then excited, looking out the window. She reminded me of a little kid.

_**And now, if you've ever been to Universal, leave some ride ideas/things you would like to see them do if you could, because I haven't been there since Spring, and I didn't ride too many rides thanks to the terrible rain. I hope you enjoyed, please review if you can, or PM me! **_

_**And now I'm off to enjoy my holiday with my momma, so bye! **_

_**-Melly c:**_


	8. Good Times

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 7- Good Times**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**SPOV**

Thalia and I were the only ones in a good mood as we skipped up to the ticket gates, and then bounced through the doors, heading straight to the E.T ride, because we figured we'd start there and move toward some other rides.

The first few were more geared toward kids, and then we wandered over to the Simpson's ride. The lines began to get longer as the day wore on and we found we were spending a lot more time waiting in line in the most awkward silence ever known to man.

We weren't friends, and we really had nothing to talk about together. So we would stand around. Sometimes Pam and Eric would talk and sometimes Thalia and I would, but I didn't speak to Pam or Eric and Thalia didn't speak to Eric or Pam.

But we never split up.

Currently we were sitting in the Hard Rock Café waiting for food before we headed over to the Jaws ride. Pam and Thalia had left to go to the bathroom so it was just Eric and I sitting at the table, silent.

The music was the only thing heard at our table until a little girl who must've been about 10 came over to us and pulled on Eric's arm, "excuse me." she said sweetly, "can I have your autograph?"

Eric's annoyed look quickly changed to a smiling happy one a he nodded and bent down to talk to the little girl while signing her book. She whispered something and his eyes shifted to me, he told her something, and then she nodded and slowly walked over to me.

"Can I have yours too?" she sounded a lot shyer when she asked me, she almost looked scared. What had happened that she was scared to ask me? I glanced at Eric, who gave me a blank look, and then I turned back to her.

"Of course sweet heart." I said, her eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She told me her name was Hannah and showed me the picture of me in her homemade autograph book that she wanted me to sign.

Once I handed it back to her she gave me a tight hug, which shocked me, then pulled away, hugged Eric and skipped back over to her mom. I turned to Eric, "why did she look so petrified?"

"Well, you're not exactly known for being kind to your fans."

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm always nice to my fans." I hiss.

"Oh really? Were you nice to that girl at the café the day before we flew out? She said she was a fan and you just blew her off. And I've seen you do it to a few other fans. I thought maybe they caught you at a bad time, but you seem to blow them off no matter what."

I just stared at him wide-eyed and shook my head; I was _not _that kind of celebrity. Was I? I spent a good 5 minutes thinking back about these past three weeks. I recalled a few fans I had, in fact, blown them off. And now I felt like shit.

"Oh god." I let my head drop down on to the table; I pick it back up and look at Eric, who looks completely confused now. The waiter comes by and delivers our food and Thalia and Pam return.

I eat slowly, not really having too much of an apatite now. When everyone else seems to be finishing up I push my half eaten burger aside and excuse myself to the bathroom. Eric is waiting outside the bathrooms when I come back out.

"Thalia and Pam went to go shop. I didn't know what you wanted to do, so I told them we'd meet them at the Popeye ride around 4:30. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I end up letting Eric pick the next few rides and they're mostly slow rides that we spend almost a half an hour in line for. A few people come up and ask Eric for pictures and an autograph, but we still never seem to get any closer to being on the ride.

It's about 3 thirty when we actually make it to the Jaws ride, which we had planned on going to after lunch, it was actually kind of fun. Our boat driver was cracking jokes to the hardly full joke, including a few about a movie Eric did, and then another about one I was in.

After that ride we walk around through the shops and things, looking at the shirts, trinkets and everything else they had. Eric bought a few things and refused to show me what they were, and then we headed over to meet the others at the Popeye ride.

"Come on, why wont you just show me what you bought?" I complain, "I showed you." I poke his arm and he chuckles at me, bending down so his face is inches from mine.

"You'll have to wait." He chuckles, touching the tip of my nose with his finger. I bit at it but he pulled it back. Both of us chuckled and leaned against the wall outside the line for the ride.

Suddenly he had his phone in his hand and frowned, "the devil is calling." He mutters, accepting the call, "hello again Sarah, we're still together."

He suddenly presses the phone to my ear, "uh, hi?"

_Oh good, I thought he might have been lying. _I roll my eyes at her and ignore the rest of what she says, instead mimicking her, causing laughter to erupt from Eric. When she finally stops talking I shove the phone away and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't think I've meet a woman that annoying." Eric told me, "even you." The last part had a playfully ring to it, and I smacked his arm lightly, a little scared to try and his it hard. I might hurt my hand.

"Hey!" Thalia called, waving us over to the end of the line. We quickly go join them, both seem to be in a good mood now, and the four of us start talking animatedly about things that happened today, mostly from Pam because she enjoyed embarrassing people that weren't her. We also exchanged stories about fans that had come up to us, because, well it was funny and we even ended up taking a bunch of pictures in the line.

Then we dumped all of our stuff into a plastic Ziploc bag, put it in my bag and got onto the ride. The ride was basically a big round thing with netting a place in the center for your things that couldn't get wet with a plastic bag. You buckled in and then got ready for the fun of the water ride.

The water in my seat was freezing, so I was a little nervous about the water washing over me. Beside me Pam was already saying something about the cold water soaking into her jean shorts.

All four of us took off our socks and shoes, placing them with out belongings before the ride moved. At first it was only a little bit of splashing and then I noticed that the people across from us were laughing as we spun to facing backwards, and I recalled the dip I had seen before we spun.

The cold water rushed over the back and spilled down my shorts, as the spot where Eric, Pam and I were dipped into it. I squealed as the cold water hit my back and I was sitting in a huge puddle of water. On either side of me Pam and Eric were laughing, and I soon joined them, Thalia had already been laughing at us because she only got a little wet, until we went under a stream and it dumped on her head.

She looked like a drown rat and once we got off the ride and carried our stuff over to a dry place she took down her hair and shook her head like a dog. My hair was a little damp at the bottom, but otherwise it was fine.

My shorts and underwear, however, were soaked through completely, but now that I was I standing in the hot Florida sun it felt kind of nice. We went around to a few more rides and attractions before heading back to the car. We all had clothes in the car so we took turns changing and then I drove us back to the hotel.

The whole time we kept exchanging more stories and decided to go to dinner after, but once we were all gathered Eric's suite's living room we realized we had no idea what restaurant to go to.

"Why don't we just ask twitter?" Pam offers, already pulling out her phone. She waited five minutes and then browsed through her responses, the rest of us sat in silence while she did this. "Okay, I know where were going. I'm driving." She pocket's her phone, snatches the keys and walks out the door, leaving us stunned behind her, but our stomachs rumbled and we quickly followed her.

We ended up at a place called Winghouse, and at first we were a little bit confused, but Pam was hungry and insisted we go eat here because she wasn't going to drive around looking for anything else.

I didn't complain, because I was too hungry to care and I followed her to a table outside, since it was a nice night, and a few minutes later a waitress bounded over to us, took our drink orders and bounded off against to get them.

After she brought our drinks back we ordered, then spent the rest of the time checking twitter and talking. A few people came over to our table and asked for pictures or autographs, and stayed to talk to us before wandering back over to their table.

Over all it was a good day, and there wasn't much bickering between us after lunch passed. Plus I got the most amazing Buffalo chicken sandwich. It was so delicious, and big enough that I ended up taking half of it home because I was also eating the appetizers we got.

Once we got back to the hotel we all ventured to our own rooms to pack up to get on the plane in the morning. Most of my things weren't unpacked to begin with, thankfully, so I had little to do.

I took a nice warm shower, booted up my computer and checked social sites. And twitter. I found Pam requested me on Facebook and so did Eric, I hit accept, and then a few minutes later found a lot of tags from the pictures from the day.

I'm not ashamed to say I found one of Eric and me and saved it. It was cute, and I had to admit I had a little crush on him after today. He had his arm slung around my shoulder and was leaning down whispering something into my ear that was making me laugh.

I'm pretty sure it was about a woman who we'd seen getting of the ride with these thin cotton pink short things that were soaked through and riding up her butt. It was unattractive but funny.

I also saved a picture of the four of us and a little kid that was dressed up as a wizard for the Harry Potter attraction. He was a little Slytherin boy and he was with his older sister, who was also sporting Slytherin outfit, and purple hair. When Eric spotted the girl he jokingly said Nymphadora and she turned around and said, "Don't call me Nymphadora, Malfoy".

It was priceless, because Eric hadn't noticed the Slytherin crest on her shirt because her back was to us, and he looked shocked when she turned around and said that and then asked for his autograph.

Then I went back to twitter and checked my direct messages and looked at the tweets people sent me. I spent at least 30 minutes replying to fans questions before I got up, put on some clothes and shut off the computer. We were heading back to California, and I needed to be at the airport in two hours, we would get to the photo shoot at 9 in the morning then be rushed off for the interview with some TV show at 11, and then back on a plane to Louisiana.

I checked the room for my belongings once more and then picked my bag up and headed for the elevator. Eric was already waiting by the doors when I stepped up; I let my bag plunk to the ground while I was waiting.

"You have a sunburn." I commented off hand, he shrugged. He'd been the only one who wouldn't put sunscreen on and the only one of us that could actually get a tan and not be breaking contract. Pam and I had to be pale. Thalia was already tan so she didn't actually count.

The elevator dinged and opened on our floor. A few of the crew men stepped off and then I moved to grab my bag, but Eric picked it up for me and stepped onto the elevator. I was shocked, "thanks Eric."

"It looked heavy." He shrugged, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, "I'm shocked you only have one bag."

"Well, most of the time we were at the studio and I had clothes there that I would be in so I could wear the same thing for two days 'cause I only wore it like 15 minutes." I replied, pushing the button for the lobby.

"Oh, so are you going to pack more when we get to LA?"

"I already have the other bags packed. I'm stopping to get them before we get to the airport." I replied, "Since we'll be in Louisiana for a few months instead of weeks. By the way, has Sarah told you where we were saying? She doesn't want to tell me, for some reason."

"No, she hasn't said anything. But she said it's not gunna be like the Hilton or anything." He replied with a shrug, "Probably some family owned Inn or something like that. She said it would be in Shreveport."

I nod, silently thanking god we were staying in Bon Temps. I guess Eric noticed the relief on my face because he asked what I had been worried about. I bit my lip, not sure if I wanted to tell him.

"Just I used to live in Louisiana is all." I answered vaguely. He shook his head, picked up his second bag and stepped out of the elevator. I followed him out to the car waiting for us; he tossed his bags into the trunk and set mine in nicely. Then walked around and opened the door for me.

"Thanks Eric." I said, sliding in and over to the other door. He replied with something and folded in beside me. The airport was almost an hour and a half away, and I was wondering if this would be a silent ride until Eric spoke up.

"So, maybe we should get to know a little bit about each other. We'll be working together for awhile and we hardly know anything about each other that didn't come from the internet or an assumption we made."

"Yeah, we probably should." I agree softly. But neither of us speaks for about 3 minutes.

"I speak three languages." Eric tells me randomly.

"I speak English and a little Spanish and French." I reply, "I can't sing but I like to."

"I can't sing either." He laughs, "I grew up in Sweden with my brother and mom and dad."

"I grew up in Louisiana with my brother; my Gran raised us after I was seven when my parents passed away." I searched my brain for something else to say, "I haven't been back since I left."

"I'm going back to Sweden soon." He told me, "I have three dogs, and I really want to bring them to Louisiana with me."

"What kind of dogs?" I asked.

"A Rottweiler and two pits." He pulled his phone out and flicked through something before scooting closer to me and showing me a bunch of pictures of the cute, and really adorable, dogs.

"They're really cute. I hope you can bring them to Louisiana. I'd love to meet them." I informed him, "I had a cat before, but she got sick and I had to put her down. And then I wasn't really home much so I never got a new pet."

"I used to have 7 cats. My mom loved them." He smirked and shook his head, "what got you into acting?"

I bit my lip, did I really want to tell Eric? I mean it was kind of embarrassing. I thought about for a few more minutes, and Eric looked like he was ready to ask me something else, "well, everyone from the town I was in thought I was crazy. I really didn't fit in with them. I didn't want to be rooted there like everyone else. And I wanted a chance to be a million people. To live someone else's life once in a while. And I wanted to make money to help out charities. That was my dream when I started. I really forgot about once I hit it big. What about you?"

"I wanted to get away, and I loved to act and entertain people. So I thought, why not get into movies?" he replied, I nodded absently and fell silent. He didn't have any other questions to ask and I didn't want to talk.

**Please, if you wouldn't mind. Take a moment of silence for those lost on 9/11/01, even if you have already. Stay safe and have a great week you guys, thank you for reading. **

**Melly. **


	9. Throw Away the Assumptions

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 8- Throw Away the Assumptions **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**EPOV**

I followed the girls around for the majority of the morning, not really too excited to be here. My mind was everywhere else, on all the things I would need to do to make it to Sweden and to the photo shoot and then to Louisiana and not to stall production for too much time.

It was all making my head hurt and my feet drag. I just felt tired. I wasn't used to this kind of exhaustion. Usually things just kind of fell on my shoulders and I handled it, but I wasn't sure how to handle this.

This was more of a personal thing. I hadn't talked to family in years, let alone spent anytime with them. And now I had to go take care of nieces and a nephew I'd never even met? I didn't even know their names.

I was so lost in my mind that I almost hit the person that touched me when I was sitting in the Hard Rock café, until I realized it was a little girl. I was so glad I kept me reaction under control. "Excuse me; can I have your autograph?"

I turned to her and smiled nodding my head as I bent down to take her pen and sign the book. While I was signing the homemade autograph book she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "do you think she would sign it?"

I glanced at Sookie, she was watching us closely, "why don't you go ask her? I bet she will." In my head I was screaming at her not to say no to this little girl, I'd probably scream at her if she did.

I watched the girl walk over and heard her ask Sookie for her autograph, but I was watching Sookie's reaction, she looked over at me and I just stared at her, even though in my mind I was ready to reach across the table and smack her.

"Of course, sweetheart." Sookie said, the girls eyes lit up and she smiled, telling Sookie that her name was Hannah and flipped her autograph book over to a page with Sookie on it. It was cute, she had spent time putting together a book with her favorite artists in hopes to get their autographs one day.

After Sookie handed it back Hannah reached up and hugged her quickly, once she pulled away she came over and gave me a hug before running back to her mom with a happy smile.

Sookie turned to me, "why did she look so petrified?"

"Well, you're not exactly known for being kind to your fans." I replied sarcastically.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm always nice to my fans." She hissed at me. It pissed me off almost instantly, but I kept my anger in check.

"Oh really? Were you nice to that girl at the café the day before we flew out? She said she was a fan and you just blew her off. And I've seen you do it to a few other fans. I thought maybe they caught you at a bad time, but you seem to blow them off no matter what." I snapped.

She stared at me petrified and shook her head, she froze and I could see the gears in her head turning, thinking back, and I watched her face go from petrified to horrified to ashamed, "Oh god." she let her head drop down on to the table; then she picks it back up and looks at me. The waiter comes by and delivers our food around the same time Pam and Thalia return from the bathroom.

I notice Sookie doesn't eat much, more like she pushes her food around her plate like a little kid who doesn't want to eat their vegetables. Once the rest of us had put our plates aside, she pushed her not even half eaten burger with the others and excused herself.

"We want to go shopping. You stick with Sookie, by." Pam says before pulling Thalia off after we agree to meet at the Popeye ride at 4:30. They certainly got friendly really fast. I pay for lunch and then head upstairs to wait by the women's rest room for Sookie.

"Thalia and Pam went to shop. I didn't know what you wanted to do, so I told them we'd meet them at the Popeye ride around 4:30. Is that okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She says with a shrug. I can tell she's still upset and she lets me pick most of the rides, which we spend more time in line waiting for then actually riding. A few people come up while we're waiting and ask for autographs, all the while we're still standing in about the same place for 20 to 30 minutes.

It's about 3 thirty when we make it to the Jaws ride, which we had planned on going to after lunch, it was actually kind of fun. Our boat driver was cracking jokes to the hardly full joke, including a few about a movie I did, and then another about one Sookie was in.

After that ride we walk around through the shops and things, looking at the shirts, trinkets and everything else they had. I bought a few things and refused to show Sookie what they were, and then we headed over to meet the others at the Popeye ride.

I hadn't wanted Sookie to see because I bought her a shirt that said, "you say Villain like it's a bad thing" and a Slytherin shirt I caught her looking at. I also got myself one after we waited in line to go on the Harry Potter ride.

When we were in line I saw a girl with purple hair walking around with a boy dressed up like a wizard. I laughed and compared her to Nymphadora, and she apparently heard me, because she spun around and said "don't call me Nymphadora, Malfoy." I must've looked shocked because she was laughing when she walked over to me to ask for an autograph and a picture.

"Come on, why won't you just show me what you bought?" Sookie complained while we were waiting by the Popeye ride for Thalia and Pam, "I showed you." She pokes my arm, causing me to chuckle and I bend down until my face is inches from hers. I notice her breathing stops.

"You'll have to wait." I tell her, touching the tip of her nose with my finger. She bit at it but I pulled it back faster then she could move her head. Both of us chuckled and leaned against the wall outside the line for the ride.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I hoped it was Pam calling but had no such luck, "the devil is calling." I mutter, accepting the call, "hello again Sarah, we're still together."

_Let me talk to Sookie._ I shrug and press the phone to Sookie's ear.

"Uh, hi?" she sounds confused. I watch her eyes roll and she starts mimicking her silently, it's really funny and I can't help but laugh, because she's got Sarah's facial expressions down pat. Eventually she shoved the phone away and I snap it shut as she lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't think I've meet a woman that annoying." I told her, "even you." I teased, she smacked my arm lightly, and I hardly felt it, but I faked hurt anyways.

"Hey!" Thalia called, waving us over to the end of the line. We quickly go join them, both seem to be in a good mood now, and the four of us start talking animatedly about things that happened today, mostly from Pam because she enjoyed embarrassing people that weren't her. We also exchanged stories about fans that had come up to us, because, well it was funny and we even ended up taking a bunch of pictures in the line.

Then we dumped all of our stuff into a plastic Ziploc bag, put it in Sookie's bag and got onto the ride. The ride was basically a big round thing with a place in the center for your things that couldn't get wet with a plastic bag. You buckled in and then got ready for the fun of the water ride.

The water in my seat was freezing, so I was a little nervous about the water washing over me. Beside Sookie, Pam was already saying something about the cold water soaking into her jean shorts.

All four of us took off our socks and shoes, placing them with out belongings before the ride moved. At first it was only a little bit of splashing and then I realized we were turning to have our backs to the dip I had seen. I was prepared for the cold, or so I thought, but hissed when it poured down my jeans and back.

But then Sookie squealed the chill in my lower region was forgotten because she was freaked out and I was laughing at how, I guess adorable could be a good adjective, she looked. Soon all four of us were laughing, though Thalia had been laughing the whole time because wasn't dunked in. but then we went under something and it dunked on her head, I started laughing all over again.

She looked like a drown rat and once we got off the ride and carried our stuff over to a dry place she took down her hair and shook her head like a dog. I was glad only my jeans were wet.

Sookie complained that her shorts and underwear were soaked through completely, but now that I was I standing in the hot Florida sun it felt kind of nice. We went around to a few more rides and attractions before heading back to the car. We all had clothes in the car so we took turns changing and then Sookie drove us back to the hotel.

The whole time we kept exchanging more stories and decided to go to dinner after, but once we were all gathered in my suite's living room we realized we had no idea what restaurant to go to.

"Why don't we just ask twitter?" Pam offers, already pulling out her phone. She waited five minutes and then browsed through her responses, the rest of us sat in silence while she did this. "Okay, I know where were going. I'm driving." She pocket's her phone, snatches the keys and walks out the door, leaving us stunned behind her, but our stomachs rumbled and we quickly followed her.

We ended up at a place called Winghouse, and at first we were a little bit confused, but Pam was hungry and insisted we go eat here because she wasn't going to drive around looking for anything else.

I personally didn't care once I saw our waitress. The uniforms were almost exactly like Hooters uniforms, and our waitress was really attractive and peppy. She took our drink orders and sauntered off.

After she brought our drinks back we ordered, then spent the rest of the time checking twitter and talking. A few people came over to our table and asked for pictures or autographs, and stayed to talk to us before wandering back over to their table.

The food was really good and the music wasn't really obnoxious, and neither were the people. I ended up taking food home because everyone was ready to go and I was still eating, and so did Sookie, because we had ordered too much. Sookie ended up giving me her sandwich though, because she realized she wouldn't be able to finish it, and I was already hungry again.

I sat down and watched a movie and finished off the food, and then I checked my email. Pam had sent me a few pictures of Sookie and I together, including one I hadn't know she'd taken.

It was when Sookie was still begging to know what I had bought. We were standing close in the first one and in the second one she was biting at my finger. I didn't reply to Pam, because even though my friend correctly assumed I had a hint of feelings for the girl, she didn't need them confirmed. There was already too much for her to poke fun at me for, no need to fuel the fire.

I shut my computer off when the movie ended, packed it up and grabbed my things, heading over to the elevator. The elevator doors closed just as I got to them. I sighed and hit the button, waiting with my mind buzzing.

I didn't hear Sookie until she plunked her bag down next to me. "you have a sunburn." I shrugged. The area right under my eyes was red and so were my arms, but it would be gone by the time we touched down in LA tomorrow.

The elevator doors opened and I stooped down and scooped up Sookie's bag, and I got on the elevator once the crew members stepped off, "thanks Eric." Sookie said stepping into the elevator behind me.

"It looked heavy." I mumbled, shifting my bag before it slipped off my shoulder, "I'm shocked you only have one bag."

"Well, most of the time we were at the studio and I had clothes there that I would be in so I could wear the same thing for two days 'cause I only wore it like 15 minutes." She replied, pushing the button for the lobby.

"Oh, so are you going to pack more when we get to LA?" I asked.

"I already have the other bags packed. I'm stopping to get them before we get to the airport, since we'll be in Louisiana for a few months instead of weeks. By the way, has Sarah told you where we were staying? She doesn't want to tell me, for some reason."

"No, she hasn't said anything. But she said it's not going be like the Hilton or anything." I shrug, "Probably some family owned Inn or something like that. She said it would be in Shreveport."

She nods and seems to space out, "what were you worried about?" I wasn't sure if she would answer me, but I figured I'd ask anyways. Her teeth pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, she seemed to be contemplating on telling me or not.

"Just I used to live in Louisiana is all." She finally said, I shrugged and picked up my second bag from the floor and marched toward the car. The trunk was already open and I tossed my bags in, waving the driver away and opening the door for Sookie, I guess I silently decided she was riding with me.

"Thanks Eric." she whispered, slipping into the car.

"Whatever." I mumbled and got into the car next to her, pulling the door shut and locking it. The airport was an hour away and I couldn't handle that much silence. "So, maybe we should get to know a little bit about each other. We'll be working together for awhile and we hardly know anything about each other that didn't come from the internet or an assumption we made."

"Yeah, we probably should." She agrees, but neither of us says a word.

"I speak three languages." I blurted out to kill the silence.

"I speak English and a little Spanish and French. I can't sing but I like to." She tells me with a fond smile.

"I can't sing either. I grew up in Sweden with my brother and mom and dad."

"I grew up in Louisiana with my brother; my Gran raised us after I was seven when my parents passed away." She paused, "I haven't been back since I left."

"I'm going back to Sweden soon." I replied, "I have three dogs, and I really want to bring them to Louisiana with me." and wasn't that the truth. They were like family to me. It sounded like such a sappy thing to say, but they'd been with me since I was little.

"What kind of dogs?"

"A Rottweiler and two pits." I pulled out my phone and moved over next to her to show her pictures of my beloved dogs. She smiled and told me they were cute, and adorable and a bunch of other girly adjectives. But they were right descriptions of the dogs.

"They're really cute. I hope you can bring them to Louisiana. I'd love to meet them. I had a cat before, but she got sick and I had to put her down. And then I wasn't really home much so I never got a new pet." she sounds a little sad.

I smirked, "I used to have 7 cats. My mom loved them. What got you into acting?" quickly steering the family talk away, I'd had enough of family for the day.

She bit her lip and didn't reply, so I racked my brain for a new question until she spoke up, "well, everyone from the town I was in thought I was crazy. I really didn't fit in with them. I didn't want to be rooted there like everyone else. And I wanted a chance to be a million people. To live someone else life once in a while. And I wanted to make money to help out charities. That was my dream when I started. I really forgot about once I hit it big. What about you?"

"I wanted to get away, and I loved to act and entertain people. So I thought, why not get into movies?" and our conversation died from there. The airport was still so far away. I couldn't find anything else to even consider saying so I let my mind wander to all the crap I had to do in the next few days. Two interviews, a photo shoot, and to top it off? I had to fly to Sweden and help with my family.

I really hoped my brother was okay. But I was ashamed just to admit it to myself that it wasn't because I was worried about him, not that I wasn't, but it was because I couldn't handle his crazy wife and her kids.


	10. Blurry Days

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 9- Blurred Days**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

SPOV

It was a blur most of the day, we went from the airport to an interview, to another interview over to a place for lunch, then to a meet and greet for fans that Sarah decided to spring on us to kill time, and finally we were taken to the place we were doing the cast photo shoot.

Everyone was going to fast, everything quick and efficient so much that my head was still spinning when Pam took a seat beside me on the plane, I had hardly registered that Eric had said goodbye to me before getting on his own flight until she sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, stretching out and muffling a yawn behind her hand. I looked out the window at the darkened air strip. I was exhausted, but nervous.

"I'm not sure." I finally told her, a little unsure of when we rolled around to talking just one on one. Not that I was complaining. I didn't really like the way I was acting toward her, or the way she acted towards me. It was childish and stupid.

"Well, I'm completely drained. I think it was the meet and greet that did me in. I had no clue so many people would want to drop their plans to come meet us. It was thrilling though. Don't you think?" Pam said, sounding more awake then she said she was.

"Yes, I've never really had fans willing to come up to me. Eric said I was a bitch to the few that came up to me before Universal Studios. I guess I had my head shoved up my ass." I sighed, "And I'm sorry for the way I was acting toward you, too."

"Water under the bridge Sookie," She said waving her hand, "but for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I was unreasonably rude to you for a stupid reason. Maybe we should just start over."

I smirked, "well, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you." I told her, holding out my hand. She smirked at me and took it.

"I'm Pamela Ravenscroft, pleasure to meet you." And with that we spent the whole flight chatting and gossiping. It made me miss Claudine, but I was really happy to have someone to chat with like Pam.

Of course when we touched down in Louisiana my stomach tangled right up and I felt like I was going to puke, Pam grimaced the second she stepped off the plane and rushed to grab her bags and get in the car.

I was almost right behind her and into the car as fast as I could. Of course Thalia took her sweet time getting over to the car, and then we finally took off. Of course when we drove past the 'Welcome to Shreveport' sign I was relived. And them we kept on driving until I finally spotted the sign I didn't wish to see.

It read 'Welcome to Bon Temps'.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath as I watched the still familiar sights pass me by until we pulled up at an older looking house I recalled being across the cemetery from my own home. I also recall is belonging to Bill Compton's family. "Why are we here?" I asked Sarah once I was outside of the car and looking up at the ancient home.

"This is where we'll be filming; Mister Compton has been gracious enough to allow us to use his family's home for free. We'll be staying about 30 minutes away at another home next to a small hotel where the crew can stay. I just needed to check out the house before we headed in, and since I was in your car." She shrugged, "I do need to go see those people over there though. Let them know what we'll be doing." She said the last part to herself, but my eyes still dragged across the ground, toward the cemetery and I stared into the general direction of my old home.

I got back in the car with Pam and slumped into the seat, waiting for Sarah to hurry up and get back in the car. She sure was taking her sweet ass time about it too, but eventually she got back in the car and we drove over to the house we'd be staying at.

I practically crawled into the bed in my room and passed out minutes later. I woke up at five in the morning to a ringing noise, a sore back and a stuffy nose. When I finally woke up enough and sat up I realized my phone was ringing, I picked it up and was greeted by Sarah telling me to get out of bed.

I almost slammed the phone back down and then I flumped onto the bed and let out a groan. It was another 19 minutes before I crawled out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts, a bra, and a t-shirt then crawled out to the kitchen where I found Pam making coffee.

"Want one?" I nod, and pull open the box of doughnuts on the table, taking a plain one out and nibbling on it while I waited, "you got a stuffed up nose too?" I nod again and she sets the coffee in front of me.

We both drink and eat in silence, we're obviously the only ones awake right now, and I can't even hear anyone snoring as we move through the house to our separate showers. By the time I come out of the bathroom re-dressed with my dry hair piled on top of my head nobody else seems to be getting up, but I can hear all of the phones ringing, the sun's already peeking through the closed curtains of the house.

Pam is toweling her hair when steps out of her room and walks to the door one down from hers on the left she throws the door open, saunters in, throws the curtains of that room open and picks up the phone, "yeah I'll wake her up." She hangs the phone back up, "wake up Thalia!" she yelled as she marched out of the room. Thalia rolls over enough to glare at Pam's retreating back as she moves through the house to wake everyone else up.

I join her downstairs on the couch watching the news when Sarah waltzes through the front door with a perky smile on her face. Thalia is the third to come down the stairs, preceded by Amelia and Lorena.

"Don't start speaking." Thalia warns when she spots Sarah, she crosses into the kitchen, barks orders at Amelia and Lorena to get out of her way and starts the coffee pot. She comes out 5 minutes later with a cup of coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other, "okay, you're good now." She grumbles, slumping into a chair and drawing her knees up to her chest while she ate.

"Glad to know you approve." She says sarcastically, "this week we'll be working on the scenes between you two." She indicates Pam and Thalia, "and you two." Pam and myself, and then she points at Thalia and then me, "and you two."

"I would have never guessed." Pam said sarcastically, Thalia grunted and shuffled upstairs away from us. She came back downstairs a few minutes later, and then we all piled in a car and drove over to the Compton place and got rushed to hair and makeup. It was nearly midnight before we packed up to go home, and that's how filming went for the rest of the week.

It was Sunday before I knew it and Amelia was sent to the doctors and put on bed rest for food poisoning and I was stuck with Lorena has her replacement, but I was starting to feel extremely sick as well, and by 3 am Monday I was stumbling around set, falling and had the worst fever I'd ever suffered. I almost vomited on set and now Lorena was complaining loudly about me messing up my makeup.

I was stumbling out of her makeup room when she finally said what sent me over the edge, "no wonder Bill dumped you. You can't do anything right. I bet you couldn't even fuck him right."

"No, I just wouldn't open my legs for him every time his cock got hard. But I bet you he wasn't thinking of you while fucked you." I snarled, spinning around and slamming my fist into her nose.

She was howling in pain and I was doubled over clutching my stomach and vomiting all over her very expensive looking shoes. Not my proudest moment, but hey, she wasn't wearing those again. But of course my momentary glee was fading as darkness over came me and I fell to the floor.

The next things I knew a tall, blonde man was carrying me into somewhere with a lot of noise and people were calling my name and everyone was rushing around. I was unconscious again, and then I woke up to a slow steady beeping.

_What the hell? Where am I?_ I sat up confused, peering around the room I was in. it was obviously a hospital room, and from the clock I knew it was 7 in the morning. I could only hope it was still Monday. My eyes scanned the rest of the room and I found Eric, slumped over in a chair on the other side of the room.

I moved my arm to push myself up and felt a slight pinch, in my arm and noticed a needle attached to an IV in my arm. I hissed in pain and Eric's eyes snapped open, "Oh good, you're awake." I nod my head slightly as he gets up, walks over to me, and helps me into a sitting position.

"What happened?" my mouth was dry and my voice came out raspy, "can I have some water?"

"You fainted, and let me get a nurse." He said after I got adjusted he left the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a nurse and a cup of water. She came back in asked me if I knew who I was, when my birthday was, who Eric was and where I was. The closest I could guess was a hospital in Monroe.

"Alright, I'm going to let you have some time with you're boy friend, but he only has 15 minutes then you need to get some rest." I was too tired to argue that Eric wasn't my boyfriend, and she left too quickly for me to protest anyways.

"What happened? Did I really punch Lorena?" I groaned, Eric chuckled and nodded, "is she pressing charges?"

"No. You hardly hit her. She was more concerned about her ruined shoes then her nose. She won't be on set anymore. What did she say to you?"

"It's not important." I waved my hand dismissively, "I probably shouldn't have hit her though. It was a really stupid thing to do but she was just pissing me off." I closed my eyes, my head was hurting.

"Yes well, you can't undo what has been done." He murmured, "I'm going to let you get some rest."

I heard his footsteps moving toward the door, "hey wait!" my eyes snapped open and he halted in the door, "how's your brother?"

"He's good. I'll tell you more about it later. Get some rest Sookie." He gave me a warm smile and then stepped out of the room, the glass door sliding shut behind him. I smile back, but he's gone and doesn't see it.

With a sigh I slump down in my bed and close my eyes, completely exhausted. It's strange that anyone can wake up and feel exhausted. But I'm guessing it's all of the busyness of the past few weeks catching up with me.

I let sleep take me over and spend the next two days resting in the hospital until they decide I'm well enough to go back to work. I'm rushed right onto the set and pushed right back into filming. It's fun to be on set now, there wasn't really any drama and I spent my free time with Pam, Thalia, Amelia, and Eric.

It was a Friday night about two weeks later when Sarah decides we should all go out to dinner, she told us she called up a local bar and we were all going to meet up there at 6. It was three when she texted me the location.

Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

_Shit. _I chanted in my head, walking upstairs to find Pam and Thalia, who were in Pam's room watching some movie. Eric is sitting on the floor watching with them, "hey, we've got an hour to get ready, the bars about 30 minutes away from here."

The three of them grumbled but got up as I made my way into my room to change. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, as well as a pair of shoes, and then pulled my hair up into a long pony tail on top of my head.

When I stepped out of my room Eric was coming out of his, pulling his shirt over his head. I watched the way the muscles in his arms and on his chest moved as he did this and he smirked at me, "Enjoying the view."

"Maybe." I replied softly, spinning on my foot and skipping down the steps, my ponytail bouncing behind me. Ge chuckled and came down the stairs behind me, Pam was already in the living room with Thalia.

"Maybe after dinner we should go somewhere fun. Have a night on the town."

"Maybe." Eric shrugged as the four of us walked out to the car, Thalia went to get into the drivers seat but I cut her off.

"I'll drive." I told her with a smile, she shrugged and slid into the backseat with Pam. I knew the only way I'd make it to the bar and not jump out of the car would be if I was driving. So that's what I did.

When we pulled up the others were surveying it with interest. I tried to act like I was interested, but inside I was dreading stepping through the door. "I have to make a call, I'll be right in." I lied.

Pam and Thalia shrugged, walking away without another though, but Eric stopped and gave me a look, I smiled at him and started dialing a number on my phone, pressing call and putting it up to my ear.

"Hey Claudine." I said when her answering machine picked up, "just calling to check in on everything. Call me back." I hoped Eric would leave but he didn't, so I hit end and took a deep breath, looking up at the bar with a sadden sigh before following Eric in.

It was just as I remembered it, filled with country music, families filling booths, a few rowdy football watchers and the same white shirt and black shorts for uniforms. I even spotted a familiar head of red hair in the back talking to the cook, who I noticed had a flashy gold shirt on, his back was to her and he was cooking.

I quickly scampered over to our table, sliding in beside Pam, Eric slid in beside me and I was across from Sarah. Steve, her husband, was sitting next to her. I forced a smile on my face when she asked what I thought of the place and told her I thought it was nice.

We were in a booth in the back and I found I had a clear view of the whole bar, all the way over to the area with the pool tables. I could see a blonde muscular man in a road crew jacket sitting at a table with a tall man with a little less muscle sitting across from him.

When he turned his head to talk to the red headed waitress at his table I confirmed that it was in fact my brother, Jason, sitting at that table. I shrunk down in my seat, praying he wouldn't see me.

"Good evenin' ya'll." I glanced up from the menu I'd been staring blankly at to see Arlene, the red headed waitress from earlier, standing at our table, her eyes landed on me and widened slightly, I winced, "what can I get ya'll to drink?"

Everyone rattled off soda orders, but I asked for a beer, and I wasn't really sure what I'd actually asked for until the Bud Light was sitting in front of me on the table. Everyone placed their orders for food and then she bounced away.

I drank my beer as quickly as I could and got another and another, I got a fourth when our food came, and soon the rest of my cast mates joined me in drinking. Arlene tried to shorten her trips to our table and I wasn't really sure why, but I wasn't complaining.

Sarah and Steve left early and Eric went to sit beside Thalia so we had more space. We stayed for another hour, then Eric and Thalia went to the bathroom before we left, which is when Jason's eyes strayed our way, landed on my and his face turned shocked and then angry.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked, her eyes traveling across the bar before settling on Jason, "Who's that?"

I didn't answer, because I didn't need to, Jason made it to our table in a few seconds, "sis?" he asked, leaning down to take in my face, "please tell me you just got in tonight."

"I'd like to say that…" I whispered, mostly to myself, shaking my head no.

"When did you get here?" he asked, sounding somewhere between angry and hurt.

"A few weeks ago…" I told him, "I've been really busy. I'm sorry I didn't let you know. This is the first day I've had off in awhile."

"Does Gran know you're here?" I shake my head no, feeling extremely guilty. I had been busy, but I'd had enough free time that I could have gone to see my brother and Grandmother multiple times. But I just hadn't.

I wanted to be here and then leave, as quickly as possible.

"Sookie?" Eric called; Jason spun around and immediately stepped back away from him.

"Yeah?" I muttered, taking the opportunity to down the rest of my beer, I stood up and my head spun a little bit, "I'm ready to go have fun, what about you Pam?" I completely ignore Jason.

"Yes." Pam said, sounding excited, she slipped out of the booth.

"Sook, you can ignore me, but don't ignore Gran. She misses you." I shrug and walk out after dropping fifty bucks on the table. Eric drives us over to a bar in Shreveport, Pam and I pull our hair down and fix our makeup before we walk inside.

The bar is pretty full and is playing upbeat music, Pam and I get a few more drinks in us before heading to the dance floor, and the rest of the night is a pretty nice blur of dancing, drinks and guys.

**Sorry I've been slacking. I wrote this once and didn't like how it came out so I rewrote it, and here you finally go. I got distracted by my story I've been working on for SVM. Hopefully it should be finished and up soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Eric's POV soon! **


	11. Strange Behavior

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 10- Strange Behavior **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**If I ever mentioned Eric's brothers name, I don't remember it. I couldn't find it anywhere in my notes or documents so I'm re-naming him(if I hadn't then….well now I'm embarrassed) Early upload! **

**EPOV**

By the time I was sitting on my plane to Sweden I was ready to crash. The day had been busy and my mind wandered from the interviews to the photo shoot and then over to the meet and greet and I hardly remembered saying goodbye to everyone.

I was asleep until half an hour before we landed in Sweden; I went straight from the plane to baggage, to the car, to the house. Lizbeth threw her arms around me the second she got the door open, sobbing frantically, talking fast in Swedish about this and that. My head spun.

"Lizbeth, calm down. It's okay. Just take a deep breath." I tell her once she finally releases me. She nods slowly taking deep shaky breaths, her eyes blood shot and tears still slipping down her cheeks. My first priority was putting her to bed. Once that was done and I knew she was completely out I walked the house.

It was trashed and I wondered exactly when the last time she cleaned was. I started with the kitchen which was the messiest and moved throughout the house, cleaning up the living room, the dinning room, the hallways, the bathrooms and finally I got to change in the guest room where I'd be staying. Once I got settled I called the hospital to check on Mikael.

He had been in a head on collision with a drunk driver and as of right now was still in a coma. I find out he's stable and looking better now and that they hoped he might wake up soon. They were more concerned about Lizbeth's mental health then anything.

When I got off the phone when the hospital I dropped back on the bed, already feeling a headache forming on the front of my head. Then I heard the front door crash open and kids screaming for their mother.

I shot up out of the bed and ran down the hallways, cutting them off before they could wake up their mother. "your mom is sleeping." I told them, both of her sons looked up at me indignantly and pushed past, screaming for their mother once more.

Cecilia was silently, looking up at me with wide blue eyes, her blonde hair was parted down the middle and framed her chubby face, "hi Uncle Eric." she said in perfect English. I smiled at her but spun and grabbed the back of each of the twin's shirts.

"Henrick, Alexander, stop." I all but growled, "I said your mother is sleeping and I am in charge so shut up, go change into something clean and come out to the living room. Got it?"

Their nanny gasped shocked at my words I'm sure. They were spoiled brats and needed to put in their place, not up on the pedestal that these kids were on. Both looked at me challengingly, I raised a brow as the door opened and the other two boys waltzed in. both stopped when they saw me.

"Uncle, mom didn't tell use you were coming." Michael said, halting in the door way with his younger brother Peter beside him. They were the oldest.

"Well I'm here, please get changed so we can go out to dinner and let your mother have some peace and quiet." Michael nodded and demanded that Henrick and Alexander go get changed, asked the nanny to help Cecilia change and then he and Peter went to change.

Once we all packed into the car I asked Michael where he wanted to go and he directed me to the small diner, we took up two tables, I sat with Cecelia, Michael and Alexander, and the nanny sat with Peter and Henrick.

It was a relatively peaceful evening. Cecelia told us about all of her school things, chatting in both English and Swedish, she was proud of herself. The last time I'd been here she wanted to learn English. I'd taught her while I was there, but now she was speaking it rather fluently.

We chatted for a few hours afterwards, walking around the park before returning home. Alexander and Henrick weren't behaving in anyway, and they woke their mother up almost as soon as we walked through the door. I could already tell they were doing to grate on my nerves and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

Soon after we got home the twins left to go to a friend's house to stay the night, and I was complaining. Michael and Peter were in their room doing homework and Cecilia was bathing and then going to her reading homework. I was left with Lizbeth who was plopped on the couch watching a movie.

She seemed to have calmed down a great bit since she'd gotten some sleep, but I could see that her eyes were still rimmed red and blood shot from all of her crying. Eventually she went back to bed and the nanny left. I went to bed soon after, to prepare myself for the hell that was sure to come in the morning.

And it did.

I woke up to Henrick and Alexander screaming their heads off, Michael and Peter were trying to shut them up, and Cecilia was crying because Henrick had hit her over the head with a book.

All of them fell silently when I finally made it out of my room in a pair of sweat pants, half awake, my eyes narrowed angrily, "Henrick, go to your room and bring me your phone, computer and cable box. Do it _now._ Michael, can you get Cecilia some ice for her head? And Alexander, go into the living room. Peter, can you make sure everything Henrick enjoys is removed from his room and brought to mine, and then I don't care what you do."

I walked back down to my room, pulled on a shirt, ran a brush through my hair, pulled it into a pony tail at the nape of my neck. I finally dragged my ass into the kitchen, made some coffee and stole an apple from the counter. Peter came out and told me he put everything in my room and locked the door. I thanked him, already knowing I'd have to move it elsewhere in the house.

Peter then slouched off to his room, Cecilia was in her room holding ice to her head and reading a book, the 10 year old girl looked precious and she looked up at me with her wide blue eyes and a small smile on her face, "Hi Uncle Eric!" she said cheerfully, bouncing over to me and giving me a hug.

I gave her a half hug, and she showed me the book she was reading. Harry Potter. She made me sit in her little chair and told me all about the first few books, I stayed silent even though I'd known all about the books because I'd read the series twice, and she told me all about it. And then she started talking about the movies and what she did and didn't like.

Eventually she got dressed and we walked out to the park with the twins who had plans to play Ice Hockey were meeting up with friends at the park. Cecilia wanted to go play and Michael wanted to work on his art project, I wasn't really sure why Peter tagged along, I wondered if it had to do with Lizbeth's finally leaving the house.

The rest of the time I spent there was filled with similar chaos and eventually Alexander also lost his things and the only thing either of the twins left the house for was school and Hockey.

By the time I was packing to leave Mikael was back in the house, doing well, and Lizbeth had regained some of her fleeting sanity. Mikael was happy to spend time with me for some reason and a little disappointed I was leaving so early. But I promised I would come back sooner then before and finally left.

When I touched down in Louisiana I expected Sarah to let me get settled but she wanted me to come in for some unknown reason so I was walking around on set when I passed Sookie leaving Lorena's trailer.

I could just barely make out what Lorena was saying, "no wonder Bill dumped you. You can't do anything right. I bet you couldn't even fuck him right."

"No, I just wouldn't open my legs for him every time his cock got hard. But I bet you he wasn't thinking of you while fucked you." Sookie growled, spinning and sloppily slamming her fist into the make-up artists face.

Lorena screaming in pain as I watched Sookie clutch her stomach, her face paling as she fell to her knees and vomited all over Lorena's shoes, only to pass out a few seconds later. Lorena instantly shut up about her nose and began freaking out about her shoes.

I ran to Sookie's side and rolled her over, trying to wake her up but that wasn't happening. Claude came over and helped me get Sookie out to the car by opening doors for me and directing me to the hospital.

Her eyes cracked open momentarily while I was carrying her through the doors of the hospital, Claude and Thalia were trying to wake her up by calling her name while Pam ran off to go find a nurse.

Once they determined Sookie was dehydrated and had a case of food poisoning I finally calmed down. Everyone stuck around for a few hours, but when Sookie wouldn't wake up they headed home to get some sleep, I slouched down in one of the hospital chairs to wait, telling the nurse I was her boy friend so she'd let me stay.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew she hissed in pain and I sat up instantly, my eyes meeting hers, relief flooding through me, "Oh good, you're awake." She nods at me while I cross the room to help her sit up.

"What happened? Can I have some water?" she asked her voice raspy.

"You fainted, and let me get a nurse." I told, and after I helped her getting comfortable I went to find Nurse Brenda. She came in asked me if she knew who she was, when her birthday was, who I was and where she was. She got all of the answers right, and the nurse deemed that she was okay.

"Alright, I'm going to let you have some time with you're boy friend, but he only has 15 minutes then you need to get some rest." She said, giving me a pointed look before she left the room.

"What happened? Did I really punch Lorena?" I nodded, "is she pressing charges?"

"No. You hardly hit her. She was more concerned about her ruined shoes then her nose. She won't be on set anymore. What did she say to you?" I asked, even though I already knew I wondered if she'd tell me, I doubted it.

"It's not important." She waved her hand dismissively, "I probably shouldn't have hit her though. It was a really stupid thing to do but she was just pissing me off." She closed her eyes in obvious pain.

"Yes well, you can't undo what has been done. I'm going to let you get some rest." I tell her, talking quietly as I moved toward the door.

"Hey wait!" I stopped and turned to look at her, "how's your brother?"

"He's good. I'll tell you more about it later. Get some rest Sookie." I gave me a warm smile and then stepped out of the room, the glass doors automatically sliding shut behind me as I made my way out of the hospital.

Pam was sitting on the couch waiting for me when I stepped through the door at 8:30, "how is she?"

"She woke up; she doesn't have any signs of memory loss or anything. The nurse said she' be in the hospital for two more days." I sighed, dropping down onto the couch beside Pam as I ran a hand over my face. I was exhausted.

"Well that's good. How's your brother and Lizbeth?" she pulled her feet up onto the couch and stared at me.

"My brother woke up about 6 days ago, came home two days ago. He's doing better. Lizbeth is as sane as she was before the crash. I don't know how anyone is going to handle that woman when my brother passes away." I mutter the last part mostly to myself. Pam reaches over and laces her fingers through mine and gives my hand a little squeeze, "before I left he asked if I would take Cecilia after he passes." I whispered.

Pam moved closer and wrapped her arms around me, trying her best to comfort me. I leaned into her hug and let out a long, deep breath. My brother was suffering from pancreatic cancer, and he was already giving up the fight. I didn't blame him, I was sure he was tired from the three year fight with it. I was shocked when he came out of the coma, and even more when he came home walking and smiling.

The kids were ecstatic and soon I was free to come back and finish filming. But not before Mikael made the request for me to take Cecilia, he had even talked it over with Lizbeth, who agreed because it would thrill Cecilia to come live with me, and I wouldn't mind.

Eventually Pam pulled away and we went over to the set, filming as many scenes as possible without Sookie, which wasn't many so we mostly sat around doing nothing until Sookie was cleared to come back to work.

A few Friday's later Sarah said she wanted to get a change to mingle with the locals, so she found a bar and decided we would all go. Pam, Thalia and I were up in Pam's room, we knew Sarah wouldn't really go through with it. Or at least we thought she wouldn't.

"Hey, we've got an hour to get ready, the bars about 30 minutes away from here." Sookie said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, my mind had wandered a bit so I figured that she probably had walked over to the door, and not suddenly appeared.

I went to change, pulling on a pair of pants and my shoes. I stepped out of the door and tugged my shirt down over my head, when I finally had it on I noticed Sookie was staring at me, her mouth parted and her eyes glued to my chest, "Enjoying the view?"

"Maybe." She answered softly, spinning and skipping down the stairs quickly. I chuckled and followed her down stairs where Pam and Thalia were already waiting.

"Maybe after dinner we should go somewhere fun. Have a night on the town." Pam suggested with a wide smile.

"Maybe." I shrugged walking out to the car and pulling open the passenger seat door. Sookie bounded over to the drivers seat and said something to Thalia, who shrugged and got in the back with Pam.

When we pulled up I examined the bar momentarily and watched Sookie out of the corner of my eye. Something wasn't right with her, and I was going to figure it out.

I. "I have to make a call, I'll be right in." she told us as Pam, Thalia and I made our way toward the door.

Pam and Thalia shrugged, walking away without another thought, but I stopped and fixed my eyes on her. She was lying but started dialing a number on her phone and smiled at me. She hit call and pressed it to her ear waiting.

"Hey Claudine." she said, "just calling to check in on everything. Call me back." I watched her with a raised eyebrow, busted. That call was not important; in fact she could have made it at any time. She sighed, her shoulders slumped and walked toward the bar.

It was filled with country music, families filling booths, a few rowdy football watchers and waitresses in black and white uniforms. The atmosphere was friendly and relaxed and I found myself enjoy it immensely as Sookie slid into a booth beside Pam and I sat on her other side, across from Steve.

I watched as Sookie forced a smile on her face and examined the bar, to the others it might look as if she was just glancing around. But I knew she was looking for someone. Her eyes lingered on a table with two men in orange road crew vests, one finally turned to talk to the waitress and I noticed his eyes were the same color as Sookie's. She was from Louisiana, maybe it was a brother, she shrunk down as soon as he turned.

"Good evenin' ya'll." I glanced up from the menu I'd been staring blankly at to see the waitress from the other table standing at our table, she had bright red hair and a nice smile, her eyes landed on Sookie and widened slightly, she winced, "what can I get ya'll to drink?"

She looked over to me and I got a soda, much like everyone else, but Sookie asked for a Bud Light the waitress, Arlene(I'd finally gotten a glimpse of her name tag), bounded off and quickly returned with our drinks. We asked for a few more minutes and she politely walked off again.

The next time she came back she was pointedly looking everywhere but at Sookie, and Sookie was returning the favor. Everyone placed their orders for food and then she bounced away again. Sookie was drinking her beer like it was the last thing on earth and she kept getting more. She obviously didn't want to be here, and I was clearly the only one who noticed. Eventually everyone ordered a beer or two and the waitress was trying to steer clear of our table as much as possible.

Sarah and Steve left early and I went to sit beside Thalia so we had more space. We stayed for another hour, and then Thalia and I went to the bathroom before we left. When I came back out the man from the table was standing next to Sookie, looking down at her and Pam looked confused.

"Does Gran know you're here?" I heard the man ask, Sookie shook her head no, looking frightened and guilty.

"Sookie?" I called, the man spun and backed away from the table and me, his eyes didn't look frightened, just unsure.

"Yeah?" she answered softly, downing the rest of her beer, and then she stood up and wobbled a little bit. I almost reached out to grab her but she steadied herself and said, "I'm ready to go have fun, what about you Pam?"

"Yes." Pam said, sounding excited, she slipped out of the booth behind Sookie, smiling now. I

"Sook, you can ignore me, but don't ignore Gran. She misses you." Sookie shrugged, trying to appear like she didn't care but guilt and sadness shown through her eyes when she looked up at me and asked me to drive. I take them to a bar in Shreveport, after dropping Thalia at the house, and they set right to drinking and dancing.

Both end up pulling me out to dance with them but Pam leaves to dance with another woman and Sookie pulls my body flush against hers, dancing on me during a particularly slow song, her arms go around my neck and I help her stay on her feet by wrapping my arm around her back.

She smiles up at me and giggles, pushing herself up onto her tip-toes and she leans in and kisses me forcefully, closing her eyes and moaning, but she pulls away before I can do anything else, "I've wanted to really kiss you for a long time." She whispers, the song changes and she breaks away from me to go dance with Pam.

A little while later they started Karaoke, and I pulled out my phone to record it, Sookie and Pam would be in for hell in the morning, especially after the wake up call I knew Thalia was planning on giving them.

**So, what song do you think the girls sung? Like the chapter? Anything you wanna learn more about? Leave it in a comment. And now for a little shameless promotion. I wrote an original story entiled "Even Rock Stars Need Family" on Wattpad, and since you guys are always so good at giving me feedback would you mind checking it out and commenting on Wattpad or PMing me on here I'd really appreciate it! Just remove the spaces and hit enter.**

**http:/ www. wattpad. com/ 2255186-even-rock-stars-need-family**


	12. The Day After

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 11- The Day After **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**SPOV**

One minute I was sound asleep, and the next I was jarred awake by blaringly loud rock music blasting from almost every room in the house. I jumped so high that when I dropped down onto the bed I rolled off, taking the bedding and a pillow with me.

Too drained to move I just curled up into a tight ball and buried my face deeper in the pillow, letting out a groan when the door opened. Just barely noticeable over the rock music was Pam's angry yelling.

"Wake up Princess." Thalia called into my room, she quickly darted away, and sniggering like this was the most fun thing since sliced bread. I heard Pam storming through the halls after her and caught a glimpse of long pale legs, superman underwear and a lot of flat, pale stomach. My eyes were closed tightly before I could see anymore.

I could hear yelling and banging downstairs and mentally thanked God that there were no neighbors within a few miles and then I pulled myself up off the floor and shuffled downstairs, finding each stereo and shutting it off before I entered the kitchen, where Pam and Thalia were in a heated argument and it was confirmed that Pam was topless.

I glanced down at my own attire, a thin tank top and a pair of yellow boy shorts with the Joe Boxer winking face across the front and 'Joe Boxer' scrawled across the back. _At least I was wearing a top._

I started to coffee machine trying to ignore the scream fest going on just a few feet away, popped two aspirin and left the bottle for Pam, eventually Pam just growled in anger and Thalia flounced away, obviously pleased with herself.

"I am going to get her back for this." Pam swore, taking two aspirin and the cup of coffee I passed her, "do you remember last night?" she said after a long gulp of the coffee. I remembered a little, like dancing, drinking, cute guys, a girl Pam was talking to and…I felt my face go from warm to hot and I knew I must've been tomato red.

"I kissed Eric." I said under my breath before my brain caught up with my mouth. Pam choked on her coffee, and hissed when the hot liquid hit her chest, "I can't believe I…" my eyes were wide as my brain attempted to process this through the pounding headache I had.

But before I could finish processing I heard two very off key, very drunk, very familiar voices singing from the living room, Pam and I looked at each other wide eyed and ran toward the living room as fast as we could.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings." Pam was on stage singing this, her arm tossed over my shoulder, leaning in next to me.

"Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings." I sang next, our little performance was framed by a YouTube box and the 'view' counter said 2,067.

My face got hotter and my eyes widened, Eric was on the couch watching the TV, Wii remote in his hand, laughing heartily. Beside me Pam looked mortified and I wondered if she'd noticed the view count.

"Eric James Northman." She ground out, her hands balling into fists, "how dare you put this on YouTube you stupid son of a bitch!" her voice was a shrill scream as she got to her last words and launched herself over the couch and snatched the remote from his hands, shutting the video off, even though it had already ended.

I was rooted to the spot I was in, my face redder then red, my eyes wide and completely embarrassed. And then anger rose in my stomach realizing Pam's words, Eric had put that on YouTube.

He was chuckling and wrestling with Pam, who was angrily smacking, clawing and punching every part of him she could reach while his long arms gripped her sides and held her away.

I stomped up the stairs as fast as I could, pulled on the first items of clothing I could find and then ran back downstairs, out the door, and cut straight into the woods. Our little house was fifteen minutes away from the filming location by car, and in about 50 minutes I was walking up the little cemetery between the Compton place and my Gran's place.

I sunk down in front of three headstones, mostly between the ones that read my parents names, Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse. The third read Earl Stackhouse, my Gran's husband.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. After awhile I moved to lean against a tree with my eyes closed, letting the cool breeze sweeping through the cemetery calming me down and carrying away the pounding headache and suffocating embarrassment.

I wasn't sure how long I was camped out in the cemetery, but my peaceful, silent bliss was interrupted by a soft 'meow'. I picked my head up and found a cute grey cat sitting in front of me, its eyes were a yellow green and locked with mine as it meowed again.

I stretched out my hand slowly and the cat slowly walked up to me, smelled my hand, and rubbed her head on it, a bell on her collar jingling as she walked from my hand, up past my legs and into my lap.

When she finally settled on my chest I got a good look at the collar, it had no name but I recognized the address instantly. It was my Gran's house. I frowned with a soft sigh, guilt eating at my heart.

When I'd left it'd not been pleasant and I shouldn't have done that to Gran. I frown and look down at the cute cat in my arms; finally, allowing me to reevaluate what occurred.

It started one night when I had been out with a guy from the college I was attending and eating dinner at Merlotte's. Jason had showed up and embarrassed me, but I brushed it off and we were at the park, and there Jason was _again. _I still wasn't sure _why _he was trying to sabotage my date, but he kept doing it.

Eventually the guy walked me home and was just trying to give me a simple kiss goodbye, but there Jason was again, screwing it up. I was so mad that I screamed obscenities at him and Gran yelled at me for waking her up.

I didn't speak to either of them for two days until Jason apologized and we were good for another two days when I went out with another guy, and Jason did it again. It was bad enough the town had rumors that I was screwed up, pregnant a few times and anything else they could come up with.

Jason made it seem like I had some disease and if anyone touched me they'd get it. I was beyond pissed when he ruined my second chance with another great guy, and I was ranting and raving to Sam backstage before we went on to perform Romeo and Juliet.

That night a producer offered me a part in his show, and I snuck out at four am two days later and left for good. I hadn't been back until now and I'd only sent Gran cards on Christmas, Thanksgiving, her birthday and the occasional other holiday.

I'd missed Gran, but I'd needed to leave. I needed to be gone and now all I could feel was guilt tying me down. I'd hoped to finish filming and just leave, but I knew I couldn't now. Not when I was this close to Gran.

Not when I could make everything better.

I scooped up the cat, who merely readjusted, and walked toward Gran's house, mentally crossing my fingers that she was home. She was, and outside in her garden too. Her head turned toward me when my shoes crunched on the gravel.

Uncertainty crossed over her face but I could see the joy in her blue eyes, "hey Gran." I whispered clutching the cat tightly against my chest as tears stung my eyes. She stood up and looked at me.

Her grey and white hair was to her shoulders now, her face had even more wrinkles then the last time I saw her, and she has smile lines though, and her teeth are still white and pretty.

"Sookie." She sounded happy, but a little nervous.

The corner of my mouth twitched up into a half smile, the cat meowed once more, asking to be put down so I obliged it and set it on the ground, "How are you Gran?" I asked, standing with one hand holding my arm for some reason.

"I'm good Sookie." She answered, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and the dirt off her hand, "how are you?"

"I'm good Gran." I answer, frowning slightly as I try to figure out my next words, "I'm sorry I haven't been back and I'm even sorrier I left without saying goodbye."

Her mouth turned up into a sad smile and her eyes started to brim with tears, she was at my side in the next instant hugging me tightly. I was surprised at first but quickly wrapped my arms around her and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

We went inside shortly after our hug and talked for the next few hours. We talked about me leaving, how our lives had been, and even how Jason had been. It was until nearly 6pm that I realized I'd been here all day, and it was likely nobody had a clue where I was.

"Oh shoot." I swore when I glanced at the time on the clock, Gran followed my eyes and frowned slightly, knowing it was time for me to get back to the house.

"Will you come back before you leave?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. I don't know when because I'll be busy shooting, but I will come back before I leave. I promise." I stood up, leaned down and hugged her, kissing her cheek before I eventually walked out the door into the dusk.

I got back to the house at maybe 6:50, and the house was empty. Or so I thought until I stepped into my bedroom and Eric was standing by my night stand, my phone clutched in his hand and tension in his shoulders.

I paused in the doorway, "Eric, what are you doing?" he spun around in a blur and pulled me into a tight hug, crushing me in his arms, my face planted against his broad chest. I could feel him sighing and eventually he pulled back, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye, "Eric?"

"Where were you all day?" he demanded angrily.

"I was at my Gran's house…" I said, "I forgot my phone and lost track of time and I'm sorry if I worried you. Where is everyone else?"

"Out looking for you." He said like it was dead obvious.

"I feel horrible now." I reached for my phone, but Eric pulled it back suddenly, holding it out of my reach, an evil smirk on his face, "what…"

"How much of last night do you remember?" he inquired, leaning so he was face to face with me. The kiss was suddenly filling my mind, and I felt my face flush, he chuckled sending a shiver up my spine and causing my body to react in ways it hadn't reacted to anyone in a long time, "I thought as much. Do you regret it?" his face was still inches from mine, I could smell the toothpaste on his breath. I managed to shake my head no, my eyes focused on his mouth.

In a blink his mouth was on mine, our tongues battling for dominance as his arms went around my back and pulled me off of my feet, pressing me into him as he backed up and we tumbled onto my bed, never breaking the kiss.

I moved so I was straddling his hips, my hands on either side of his head, his hands were splayed across my lower back, slipping under my shirt and pushing it up until it slipped over my head. He broke the kiss and flipped us over, my shirt coming off and going across the room as his mouth found the sensitive spot at the nape of my neck and a moan escaped my lips.

The front door slammed shut and Pam was screaming Eric's name as she came up the stairs, we froze, his mouth hovering over my neck. I could see Pam standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and watched Pam walk away.

Eric rolled off to the side and sat next to me on the bed, running a hand through his hair while I just laid on my back, my legs dangling off of my bed, "do you want to go on a walk and explain to me why you've been gone since 7 this morning?"

I nod and scoop up my shirt, tugging it back on an following him out front, everyone was back now and a few glared at me, but others just gave me this look that I couldn't identify. I'd have to ask what Pam told them happened to me.

We didn't walk far, just far enough for me to tell him about why I left Louisiana, why I left the house and what happened with Gran, we were walking back when it dawned on me he now knew a lot about me, but I knew almost nothing about him.

"So, what happened with your brother?" I ask, not sure if he would even tell me. He sighed, burying his hands in his pocket. He let out a deep sigh and slowed down to a dead stop under a patch of moon light. He looked really handsome.

"Lizbeth, his wife, called me after they got into an accident. She was okay but he was in a coma and they weren't sure he would be strong enough to pull out of the coma. He eventually did, but he has cancer that is slowly killing him and they weren't sure if he was going to be able to." He pauses, "so I had to go help Lizbeth take care of the kids, who are pretty snotty and don't listen." He looks down at his watch and sighs.

"We've got to be up early, I think I'm going to crawl into bed." I tell him, walking again; he nods mutely and follows me up the steps and into the house, brushing a kiss on my cheek before going into his room.

I head into my room, a stupid smile on my face as I change out of my dirty clothes and into sleepwear, I crawl into bed and fall asleep with that stupid smile still on my face and my heart fluttering in my chest.

**Wowie! I've been working on this for like 3 or 4 hours, trying to get this written. Sorry for not updating. I always feel so bad. V.V I've been sick for so long I've just been going to school, sleeping, homework, back to sleep, school repeat. Hope you enjoy! I'm not sure when I'll have Eric POV up, but let me know anything you want to read in EPOV. And let me know what you thought about this, and maybe my other story? (Link in previous chapters A/N) I'd really appreciate it. Read over once and spell checked. **

**~~Mel**


	13. Strained

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 12- Strained **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? Rated M.**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts and everything you guys do! It means the world to me that you guys like this story. This one is wrapping up pretty quickly, but I have a new story on the way. **

**Enjoy this really short chapter. **

**EPOV**

Thalia snuck silently into my room and shook me awake around 6:30 the next morning to warn me about her plan to wake the girls up. The miscellaneous crew and minor actors were gone already so it was just us four. I rolled out of bed and told her to give me half an hour to wake up before she woke the girls up; I took a shower, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and flopped back on my bed for about 5 minutes.

Around 7 she came to get my help turning on the stereos. We turned them each on, all of them having a song playing that had a few minutes delay so they would all start at the same time. Thalia had put a lot of effort into this and I was safely outside when they all went off, gulping down a cup of hot tea and enjoying the cool morning air.

I heard screaming that I knew was Pam's and stomping and more screaming, but I stayed outside in the peaceful, relatively silent cool morning. It was early October and already getting cold, my hair was dry by the time to stereos had finally shut off and I finished my tea before shuffling inside the house.

Pam and Sookie were in the kitchen, Sookie's face was red as an apple and she looked completely horrified. Pam was standing beside her looking completely shocked. I was thankful that she had her hair over her breasts, because the girl was like a sister to me. I didn't want to see her topless.

I smirked when Sookie squeaked when she spotted me and wandered into the living room to turn on the Wii, went on YouTube and located the video from last night. As soon as their voices rang through the house the girls were in the living room, Sookie redder then before.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings." Pam was on stage singing this, her arm tossed over Sookie's shoulder, leaning in next to her close.

"Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings." Sookie sang next completely off key, causing me to wince, the little performance was framed by a YouTube box and the 'view' counter said 2,067.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Pam's face, visible in the mirror on the wall. She looked beyond angry and ready to spit nails, "Eric James Northman." She ground out, her hands balling into fists, "how dare you put this on YouTube you stupid son of a bitch!" her voice was a shrill scream as she got to her last words and launched herself over the couch to snatch the remote from my hands, even though the video had ended. Her knees slammed into my back as she flew over the top of me and landed half in my lap half of the floor, the remote chucked across the room as she started to hit at me again.

She was smacking, punching and clawing at the air in front of my face, only landing hits on my arms. I gripped her hips and held her away from me, laughing the whole time trying to get her to understand she took my phone and put it up on YouTube herself, not me. But she wanted nothing to do with my logic and continued to scream and swing at me.

Finally I stopped find amusement in this game and I flipped her onto the couch and pinned her down, "calm down. You posted it not me, go shower you crazy bitch." I laughed, stepping away from the couch. She glowered at me but rolled off of the couch while I glanced around and noticed that Thalia was the only one around aside from the now leaving Pam, so I went upstairs to find Sookie. Her room, bathroom and balcony were empty.

I went and searched downstairs and still couldn't find her. I walked back to the living room and found Thalia sitting there, "do you know where Sookie went?" she shook her head no, eyes glued to the TV. I shrugged, assuming she'd gone for a walk, and went back up to my room to get some more sleep.

I woke up three hours later and when I found Thalia she told me that Sookie hadn't called or returned to the house at all. I started getting worried then. I called her several times but got no answer. I went down to Merlottes, no luck. I walked down to the house we were filming at, she wasn't there. I checked her Facebook and Twitter. No updates.

We all went out looking for her, searching everywhere and I finally decided to stay at the house in case she returned to the house. Around 7 I finally called her cell phone once more in vain, and hear the most exciting thing I'd heard. Her phone vibrating in her room.

I threw the door open and was met with an empty room. Her phone was sitting on her night stand, I scooped it up with a frown; she had over 70 missed calls and 100 texts. Where the hell could she have gone?

I was clinging to the hope that she knew where she was going, because she lived here when she was a child. I kept reminding myself of this as I stared down at her phone; the time read 6:55. She still wasn't back. She'd been gone since about 7 this morning. What the fuck.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I spun at Sookie's voice and pulled her to me in an abrupt hug, slamming her against me. I pulled back as suddenly as I'd hugged her and placed my hands on her shoulders, examining her for any bruises or cuts, "Eric?" she asked nervously.

"Where were you all day?" I demanded angrily, trying to cover up how scared I had been.

"I was at my Gran's house…" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever, "I forgot my phone and lost track of time and I'm sorry if I worried you. Where is everyone else?" she looked around her empty room, as if anyone would ever be here normally.

"Out looking for you." I replied, looking her over even more. Just to make sure she wasn't hurt. Why the hell was I caring about her so damn much?

"I feel horrible now." she reached for her phone, but I pulled it back suddenly, holding it out of her reach, smirking at the suddenly thought, she looked so alarmed and frantic and was already blushing being this close to me, how much of last night did she remember? "what…" she said nervously.

"How much of last night do you remember?" I asked, leaning in closer, her face turned more red. I chuckled and watched the way she seemed to shiver. That was answer enough for me, "I thought as much. Do you regret it?" I had my face inches from hers, she shook her head no.

That was more then enough of an invitation to me, I closed the short distance between us and kissed her hard, my arms going around her back and pulling her off her feet, stepping back until my legs hit her bed and we fell back onto it. Without breaking our kiss she readjusted, straddling my hips and rubbing herself on me.

I suppressed a groan and my hands moved to pull her shirt off. I broke the kiss and flipped us over; tugging her shirt off as I kissed a spot on her neck I remember her reacting to during filming, like when we were filming she moaned and her eyes fell closed.

The front door slammed shut and Pam was screaming my name as she came up the stairs, we froze, my mouth hovering over her neck. Sookie buried her face in the crook of my neck and I heard Pam's heels clicking down the hallway.

I frowned and moved so I was sitting next to her on the bed, my jeans feeling a lot tighter and more uncomfortable then they had been before. _Fucking Pam._

"Do you want to go on a walk and explain to me why you've been gone since 7 this morning?" I asked, needing to leave her room. She nodded and pulled her shirt on following me outside.

We didn't walk far, just far enough for her to tell me about why she left Louisiana, why she left the house and what happened with her Gran. I was shocked that she opened up to me so much.

"So, what happened with your brother?" she asked out of the blue. I stopped and sighed deeply, I'd been trying not to think about it.

"Lizbeth, his wife, called me after they got into an accident. She was okay but he was in a coma and they weren't sure he would be strong enough to pull out of the coma. He eventually did, but he has cancer that is slowly killing him and they weren't sure if he was going to be able to, so I had to go help Lizbeth take care of the kids, who are pretty snotty and don't listen." I glance down at my watch for something to look at.

"We've got to be up early; I think I'm going to crawl into bed." she tells me, walking again I nod and follow her upstairs, kissing her cheek softly before heading into my room, jumping in the shower and taking care of my problem.

I flopped down on my bed, sighing. When had I started caring about Sookie so much? _Why _had I started caring about Sookie so much? What was it about her that just made me so frantic when she disappeared?

I groaned and willed myself to sleep. I woke at the ass crack of dawn the next day and went straight to location, filmed all day, all night, went back home to sleep, went back to location, filmed all day, all night and repeat.

We were going to be done filming soon and I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about that, or at least a bit saddened. Sookie and I kept having these awkward stares between us and sometimes, and then other times we'd be alone and then we were just making out like crazy. Of course each time we got interrupted.

It was really starting to grate on my nerves every time I thought something was going to move on between Sookie and I, and I don't just mean sex, someone walks in and breaks us up and then we go back to being strained. It was never ending and began to frustrate me more and more as Sookie an I became so busy filming that we lost any chance at alone time, because by the time we could get home we'd pass out.

**I know it's short I just had nothing really to write about Eric's POV because the last chapter was mainly Sookie and I didn't want to write like 3000+ words about Eric flipping his shit about her.**

**Next chapter up soon to make up for it though!**

**-Mel!**


	14. Close To You

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 13- Close To You **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**~~~~~Rated M. ~~~~~~~!**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**I suggest Listening to Bloom by the Paper Kite while you're reading, because this whole chapter was listened to with the song on repeat! I wanted to post this so bad, and I finished it up for you guys tonight. It 10:30 so I better make this short and go to sleep! Enjoy! **

**SPOV**

"You can't leave me!" _a desperate cry met with silence. _"No!" _a heart broken sob_, _foot steps move away. More sobs, screaming cries. A whisper, _"you're supposed to be here with me forever. You promised."

"I promised that before you changed. I'm not you toy. I might be in love with you, but I deserve to be more then you fallback." _Footsteps retreat again, a door slams, an aggravated yell and a desperate sob. _

The screen went black and I blinked shocked, the tears still making tracks down my face, black from the eyeliner mapping the tears. Eric stood beside me completely silent. Staring at the screen. Sarah was squealing in delight, it had taken us hours to do that scene.

"You guy sounded so authentic. It seemed to real and raw." She gushed, I glanced at Eric out of the corner of my eye, he looked unhappy, but I knew it wasn't from the scene. I nodded absently in reply to Sarah.

"I'm going to change." Eric said gruffly, walking away without another word, guilt ate at my stomach.

"Me too." I whispered, jogging off after him as quickly as I possibly could, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt. He froze, but kept his back to me, "Eric, I'm sorry." I told him, my voice coming out stronger then I felt.

"For what Sookie?" he asked angrily.

"Come to dinner with me tonight. Please." My voice on the edge of sounding begging, He shrugged my hand off of his shoulder, but nodded in agreement before he disappeared into his dressing room.

I walked farther down the hallway and slipped into mine, flopping down on the couch inside and burying my face in my hands, letting out a strangled cry of frustration. The door swung shut behind me and I almost jumped when Amelia appeared in the chair across from me giving me a knowing look.

"Don't say it." I grumbled, frowning down at my hands.

Over these last few months Amelia and I had become rather good friends. She was down to earth, really easy to talk to, had a great sense of humor and she always seemed to know what was on my mind, no matter what.

"Did you invite him to dinner?"

"Well I told my Gran I would." I sighed, resting my head on the back of the couch, "I feel so guilty leaving her. I just want to stay here. But I have to go back to California and it sucks."

"Well, once all your shit in California why don't you come back and spend time with your Gran, and maybe connect with your brother." Amelia suggested, toying with the frayed ends of her shirt sleeve.

"Maybe I'll come back and spend time with Gran." Amelia sighed, rolling her eyes at me as she spins in the chair, tapping the seat beckoning my wordlessly to sit down. Then she set to work removing the streaks of black from my face. She reapplied the rest of my makeup, helped me changed and straightened my hair.

"Okay girly, go get him." She teased lightly, swatting my ass as I disappeared through the door. I put on a nervous smile and walked out to the set, Sarah was waiting for Claude to come join me on the bedroom set. I flopped down on the bed to wait, trying to get in character, or at least tamp down the nervousness about tonight. Claude eventually came on set and we started the scene.

I stared angrily at my reflection in the mirror, pushing a strand of loose hair away. I had my hair braided and pulled back to make the halo around my head. My hair flowed down past my hips. The shirt I was wearing was gray and black stripped that was baggy and hung away from my arms, yet clung to my torso. It was also slightly thick and perfect to wear in this weather. My jeans hugged my hips and went into my boots.

I still didn't know if Eric would show up or not, but I wasn't holding my breath. Even so I added a bit of eye liner, lip gloss, and mascara. I spritzed on some perfume, double checked my hair and pocketed my cell phone as I headed downstairs onto the porch to wait for my car.

Eric was standing on the porch in a pair of nice jeans and a button down shirt, boots that looked rather comfortable on his feet and his hair was being tossed about in the wind. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, his face looking rather depressed. I bit my lip and rested my hand gently on his shoulder.

He took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes snapping to mine, they softened a little but he still looked ready to cry, which was strange and disturbing to see. I didn't think before I did it, I just reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His arms went around my back and his head rested on mine and he let out a long sigh, his arms were tight around my back, pinning me to him. We just stood there like that until a car pulled up and we broke apart, going down the steps together. I rattled off the address and settled into my seat beside Eric, who looked hunched over and squished behind the driver's seat.

I hadn't talked to him since I'd invited him to dinner, but he didn't seem all that shocked when we pulled up at the old Compton house. I paid the driver and stepped out, waiting until he was gone before trekking around to the back of the old house and up the worn path to the cemetery. Eric followed me silently.

The cool air bit at my nose and the bits of my stomach that got exposed with the gusts of wind ripping through the area. I heard Eric stumble over a few tree roots and curse when a branch that was too tall for me to worry about hit him.

A smile was plastered on my face the second I spotted Gran's house, but the smile was gone as soon as I spotted Jason's truck parked out front. I stopped in my tracks and Eric almost walked into me, stopping literally on top of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, speaking to me for the first time since this morning, "whose truck is that?"

"My asshole of a brother's." I growled out, moving once more, taking long purposeful strides toward the front door. I knocked and heard Gran shout for me to come in after I shouted that it was me. I pushed the door open and motioned for Eric to come in before I closed the door behind him.

Jason was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Gran struggle to drain a pot of something. I smacked him on the back of the head as I went past, took the pot and helped her drain it. She gave me a grateful smile and her eyes moved to Eric's large frame and went wide, "Hello, I'm Adele Stackhouse, and you are?" she said, promptly walking over and holding out her hand.

He chuckled, "I'm Eric Northman, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." He took her hand and shook it with a warm smile, seeming a lot happier then he had back at the house.

"Call me Adele." She insisted, "Jason, go wash up! You two, too!" she shooed the three of us away. Jason went to the upstairs bathroom so I led Eric to the downstairs guest bathroom. We both quickly washed our hand and dried them, returning before Jason.

I pointed at the chair across the table from me and took the seat on Jason's left and Gran's right, she was setting plates and even before I opened my mouth to offer to help she told me to shut my mouth, so I did.

Dinner was pretty tense between Jason and me, but Eric and Gran seemed to have a lot of topics to discuss and that left little time for Jason and I to say anything to each other, thankfully.

When dinner was done I took the plates to the sink, wrapped the food and placed it in the fridge and then started washing plates while Gran and Eric talked. The whole time Jason sat in his spot scowling. Once I finished with the dishes I'd had just about enough of him.

"Jase, can I talk to you outside?" I asked, gripping his arm and pulling him up before he could agree or protest. Once we were safely out deep in the backyard I finally lost my temper, "what the hell is your problem _now?_" I practically spit.

"I don't have a problem!" he yelled back quickly, his face scrunching in anger.

"You've been scowling at me all night! What. Is. Wrong?" I demanded, jabbing him in the chest with each word, I was practically touching his nose with mine.

"You!" he growled after a long silence, "you're my fucking problem Sook! You just march back in here after years and Gran acts like she was heart broken that you were gone. She just forgives you for walking out! I didn't get that!"

"I didn't walk out for a girl who Gran told me was no good for me! I walked out so I could have a life! So I could make something of myself! And you know what? I did, and I'm sorry that you followed your dick instead of your heart and brain! It's not my fault!" I screamed right back.

He growled, "Yeah, a good job you did with that Sookie. All you did was move to Hollywood. You still let guys play you left and right and now one of them is one of the most famous actors in Hollywood. All because you let your heart led you into his lying arms. I tried to help you!"

I reached out and punched him. I could tell he wasn't expecting it and smiled smugly through the tears, "you don't know anything about that Jason Stackhouse. And you never helped me. You chased every guy away so I never knew what heartbreak was, I didn't know when I guy was playing me because you stepped in before I got the chance to figure out. So what happened with Bill? That was your fucking fault!"

We had an audience now but I didn't care and apparently he didn't either, "You're just a stupid bitch Sookie! You can't handle anything! You have an emotional breakdown when you break your fucking nail; of course I tried to protect you!"

"No! There was nothing protecting me. You just made it worse! No guy around here would look at me, let alone date me! What'd you want me to do, marry Hoyt?" I hollered back, already feeling my throat ripping up.

He had no reply so I just did the first thing that came to mind, I ran letting my feet carry me down the same path they always did until I tripped up over a root and tumbled face first down to the ground. I didn't bother picking myself up though. I just laid there, pulling myself up enough to rest against a tree, anger quickly dissolving into tears.

A stick crunched somewhere in the distance, I was about to yell at Jason to go away when it occurred to me that 1) it might not be Jason 2) it might be Eric 3) it might be a crazy serial killer or something.

I fell silent until Eric became visible in a patch of moonlight, he had already spotted me. And if he had been a serial killer I would have been screwed. He didn't say anything, instead choosing to sit down beside me, put his arms around me, and pull me into his lap.

_I fit nicely there_. I mused silently, _tucked perfectly into his arms, my head resting on his chest, right above his heartbeat. _

We stayed like that for an unknown amount of time until I was out of tears and realized just how close we were. I lifted my head up to say something to him, but the words died on my lips as I met his gaze.

I couldn't tell you what emotion was in his eyes, what I was thinking, what he was thinking. All I know is we locked eyes and then we were kissing. His mouth over mine, our tongue tangling and dancing, my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into the tree as his hands roamed my back.

I hardly registered that they were cold, I just knew that every place he touched me heated up and sent shockwaves down my back, up my back, down my legs, my arms and made my brain fuzzy.

I'm not sure who broke the kiss first, but someone did and we rested our foreheads together, my nose brushing his, both of us trying to catch our breath. His hands were still on my hips, his thumb absently swirling across the skin.

I kissed him softly on the lips, leaning into him and sighing contently, "We should probably get back." He muttered, not sounding at all sincere. I grinned and shook my head no, kissing him once more.

"I want to stay right here, with you. Like this." I laced my fingers through his and kissed him once more, my free hand roaming over his shirt, across his strong abs and up until my hand was cupping his chin, "for just a little bit longer."

"My pleasure." His voice was husky and he was suddenly kissing me hard, pulling me even closer then I thought possible as his hands moved up my back, under my shirt, and he lifted both of us up in one swift motion.

Not breaking the heated kiss. My legs wrapped around him and he pressed me up against a different tree, moving his lips from mine and trailing down my neck to just the right spot on my neck that made my vision blur and my head spin. His name slipped from my lips like liquid and all I wanted to do was push him down on the ground, rip his clothes off of him, and have my way with him.

So I did. I put my feet down, shoved him gently until he fell to the ground and ran my hands up his shirt, pulling it off quickly followed by his jeans and boots. His hands tugged and pulled at my shirt until it was gone and he laid me down on his discarded shirt before pulling my jeans off, his hands traveling up my calves to the waistband of my lacey underwear, they were gone in seconds, followed by my bra.

Everywhere he touched gave me pleasurable shivers, and as soon as he was inside of me I felt content, happy and insanely dizzy with pleasure. I dragged my nails down his back, moaning loudly with each of his thrusts. And as cheesy as it sounds, he seemed to fill this void I'd been feeling for the past months.

It took us awhile to get up and dressed after we'd finally stopped. Once we were walking back, our fingers laced together, we started to check our messages. Pam and Thalia had texted me at least 6 times each, and Eric said Pam had texted him 10.

I chuckled silently as I texted them that I was fine and we'd gotten lost in the woods. When we got to the driveway of the house, still out of their sights we broke apart and started walking father apart, but not before Eric pulled me back and kissed me hard and long.

Pam and Thalia were ranting and raving at us when we finally walked up, but I just shrugged it off and kept walking, heading straight for my room. Once I got upstairs I realized my shirt was on backwards and I had leaves in my hair, embarrassed I pushed it out of my mind and went into my bathroom to wash my hair out.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I suddenly felt drained, I collapsed on top my bed and fell asleep within minutes, only to wake up an hour later freezing cold and hungry. I tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, put my hair up into a pony tail and padded silently downstairs and into the kitchen. Where I found Eric, once more looking haunted, staring at a piece of pizza lying on the counter untouched.

"Eric, what happened?" I asked, he jumped like earlier on the porch and it occurred to me I never found out what was wrong earlier, "is it your brother?" the look that crossed his face answered my question and I found myself hugging him again.

He hugged me back just as tight, this time I felt hot tears seep through my hair and his body shook. I hugged him as tight as I could. I ignored how painful the position was. We must've stayed like that for a half an hour before he finally pulled away from me.

"Eat the pizza." I demanded in a soft tone, handing it to him. He nodded and did as I asked while I found myself another slice and ate it as well. Once we were done I followed him into his room, crawled into his bed beside him and wrapped my arms around him again, "do you want to talk about it?"

"He passed away." He whispered, "I got a call earlier that he wasn't doing well. He hasn't been doing well all week, and just before I went downstairs a man called me to tell me he had passed."

I reached over and took his large hand in mine, tracing random patterns with my fingertip on the palm of his hand. I wasn't sure why I did it, but he didn't seem to mind, "I'm so sorry Eric." I whispered.

"Sookie, he gave me the guardianship of his daughter." He sounded so lost, "I have no idea how to raise a child. Even though she's ten I don't have kids. I'm going to mess her up."

I chuckled softly, I didn't mean to but I did, he looked at me angrily, "you won't mess her up Eric, you'll be a great guardian, I bet you anything. Don't worry, you'll be okay. And so will she. You just need to get some sleep, have a little time and things will get better."

**Whelp, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I didn't make is seem to unbelievable or suckish. I honestly wasn't planning on doing the chapter this way, but this is what happened. And I have no clue if I want to do this from EPOV, because I suck at writing certain things from the male perspective..**

**~Mel **


	15. You Fill my Head with You

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 14- You Fill My Head with You**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**~~~~~Rated M. ~~~~~~~!**

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**AN: I guess I forgot to mention that Michael & Peter are 19 and 18 and the twins are 17, which is why they're not going with Eric, and you'll learn why there's a huge age gap between Cecilia and her siblings and why she isn't staying with her mother in the next chapter! Enjoy~  
**

"You can't leave me!" _a desperate cry met with silence. _"No!" _a heart broken sob_, _foot steps move away. More sobs, screaming cries. A whisper, _"you're supposed to be here with me forever. You promised."

_An angered voice on the edge of its own tears, _"I promised that before you changed. I'm not you toy. I might be in love with you, but I deserve to be more then you fallback." _Footsteps retreat again, a door slams, an aggravated yell and a desperate sob. _

The screen went black and I just stare at it. Had I really done that seen so well? I notice Sookie staring at me and I freeze up, she wasn't going to say it was horrible was she? I didn't think I could make it through another take.

"You guy sounded so authentic. It seemed to real and raw." Sarah gushed in her high pitched squeal. I winced at the sound.

"I'm going to change." I mumbled walking away from the two girls only to have Sookie follow me, she grabbed my arm once we were close to my dressing room, I stopped as soon as she touched me

"Eric, I'm sorry." She said, her voice still sounded like she was crying and stuffed up.

"For what Sookie?" I asked, sounding angrier then I meant, I spun around to apologize.

She looked alarmed and spoke before I could say anything to her, "Come to dinner with me tonight. Please." She almost sounded like she'd cry, I couldn't handle that. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and nodded to say that I would go before disappearing into my room.

My make-up artist, Janice, gave me a strange look but didn't speak to me as she fixed my hair and removed the tiny bit of makeup I was wearing while I checked my phone for missed messages.

I wasn't needed on the set anymore today so once she was done I took my bags and left, dialing the familiar number on my phone as I walked out to the car waiting to take me back to the house.

Nobody answered so I left a short message, "It's just me, Eric. Calling to check in. Call me back. Please." I doubted they would, but it didn't hurt to leave a message. I dropped down into a chair in my room as soon as I returned to the house and read for hours.

I got dressed awhile later in a button up and a pair of nice jeans, slid on a pair of boots and walked outside to wait for Sookie, who was still in her room doing whatever females do to get ready.

The cool air seemed to make me feel a little better, but I was still worried about my brother, my phone rang interrupting any chance of me to think on the subject further. But of course the number that flashed across the screen was my brothers.

"Hello?" I spoke, unconsciously switching to Swedish.

"Hi Uncle Eric." Michael's solemn voice replied, _shit shit shit, _"He's alive. But he's not doing to well. The doctors say he won't make it through the next few hours." How do you reply to that? I couldn't figure it out so I stayed silent, "I'll call you to keep you updated."

"Okay. Goodbye Michael." He hung up before I finished the sentence and I let my hand and the phone fall to my side, eventually I put the phone in my pockets and buried my hands in them, letting my mind wander off with the cool breeze.

Someone touched my shoulder, I slightly and inhaled to keep from smacking whoever it was, I turned my head quickly to find Sookie looking up at me with a strange look on her face as her eyes explored mine.

In a matter of seconds she had her arms around my neck in a strong hug and I wrapped my arms around her back, resting my cheek on her head and sighing as the lilac sent of her perfume invaded my nose. We stayed like this until the cab pulled up and I felt a little better with the contact.

Sookie rattled off the Compton house's address and sat back as I folded into the space behind the drivers seat uncomfortably, this car was usually just for runs to the store for supplies, but I guess it could also work for taking Sookie wherever she wanted. I was assuming we were going to Gran's, because I knew she lived across the cemetery.

Sookie got out of the car after paying the drive for his trouble and told him we'd find another way home. We didn't start walking until he was gone, then we made our way across the property and to the moonlit cemetery.

I tried not to think about what we were walking through and focused on not tripping over something. Of course that didn't stop the branch from whacking me in the face, I hadn't noticed it since it was too high up for Sookie to worry about it.

I wasn't really paying attention to Sookie after that, and then I stopped dead on top of her because she had stopped in front of me, "What's wrong?" I try to turn my head the same way she was looking and I spotted the truck, "whose truck is that?"

"My asshole of a brother's." she growled, moving once more in long strides, or long for her anyways, up to the front door with purpose. She knocked, yelled to announce us and strode in, I wasn't sure if she got an invite in, but she was in now and motioning me in behind her.

I followed her into the kitchen where we found the woman I assumed to be her Gran and the guy from the bar, asshole brother. He was lounging in the chair watching his Gran struggle with the pot. Sookie walked right past him, swatted the back of his head, and took the pot from her Gran swiftly.

The woman in reference turned to me, her blue eyes going slightly wide before her face turned friendly, "Hello, I'm Adele Stackhouse, and you are?" she said, promptly walking over and holding out her hand to me.

I chuckled, "I'm Eric Northman, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." I took her hand in mine and smiled at her as I shook it. She had this infectious happiness about her and I found myself feeling much better.

"Call me Adele." She insisted, "Jason, go wash up! You two, too!" she shooed the three of us away. Jason went to the upstairs somewhere and Sookie led me to a bathroom in the hallway, we were back before Jason was.

She indicated the chair across from her for me to sit in and I sat instantly, peering around the small dining area that had such a down to earth feel. Sookie had grown up here, and now more then ever I could see that my assumptions about her being a snob we so far off base they weren't on earth.

Her Gran started to set the plates and before I could offer my help, Sookie tried to and Adele instantly cut her off, insisting that she was capable of setting the table. Sookie raised her hands in surrender and I held back a laugh at how adorable the pair was.

There was an awkward silence between the two siblings but Adele seemed to ignore it as she pulled me into conversations, pulling Sookie and Jason in at separate times so they had no chance of getting in an argument. But every so often I saw the way Jason would scowl at me and scowl at Sookie and then Adele. I didn't know what happened between the siblings but I had a feeling it wasn't pretty.

After dinner Adele and I continued to talk about things, including her group called Descendents of the Glorious Dead. Jason continued to glare at the two of us while Sookie cleaned up, wrapped up the food and wiped down the table.

"Jase, can I talk to you outside?" Sookie growled once she was done, grabbing his arm and hauling him out of the house, Adele sighed sadly, her head turning so she could watch the pair disappear.

I quickly made my way toward the back door with Adele, she stopped me before I could go out and I could hear Sookie screaming at Jason, "I didn't walk out for a girl who Gran told me was no good for me! I walked out so I could have a life! So I could make something of myself! And you know what? I did, and I'm sorry that you followed your dick instead of your heart and brain! It's not my fault!"

He growled in anger, "Yeah, a good job you did with that Sookie! All you did was move to Hollywood. You still let guys play you left and right and now one of them is one of the most famous actors in Hollywood. All because you let your heart lead you into his lying arms. I tried to help you!"

I caught a glimpse of her moving and I knew she punched him, "you don't know anything about that Jason Stackhouse. And you never helped me. You chased every guy away so I never knew what heartbreak was, I didn't know when I guy was playing me because you stepped in before I got the chance to figure out. So what happened with Bill? That was your fucking fault!" we stepped out on the porch now, Adele looking about to burst. I rubbed her shoulder soothingly, hoping they would shut up. But they didn't.

"You're just a stupid bitch Sookie! You can't handle anything! You have an emotional breakdown when you break your fucking nail; of course I tried to protect you!" Jason was screaming.

"No! There was nothing protecting me. You just made it worse! No guy around here would look at me, let alone date me! What'd you want me to do, marry Hoyt?" I could hear the strain on her voice, and I knew she was ready to burst into frantic tears.

Suddenly she was turning and running off into the woods, Jason stormed off toward his truck, both leaving their distraught Gran on the porch. I looked down at her and gave her a half smile, "I'll go find her. Don't worry."

"You take care of my girl, you hear me Eric Northman? I'll hunt you down if you treat her wrong." She warned, trying to cover her sadness. She was doing a pretty good job.

"I wont try to hurt her, and if I do I'll come straight here so you don't have to hunt for me." I promised, opening the door for her, "I hope I'll see you again Adele, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Eric." she said with a smile, walking in the door and locking it as I stepped off the porch and followed Sookie's earlier footsteps. I stepped on a stick and heard and rustle, I spotted Sookie hunkered down on the ground at the base of a tree.

I walked over silently and sat beside her, pulling her into my lap, she curled up and tucked into my arms nicely. Like a piece of a puzzle. We were both silent and I could feel her hot tears hitting my shirt. Half an hour later they stopped and then she finally looked up at me, an unknown emotion in her eyes.

I don't know who started it, who leaned, who pulled the other closer, but one second we locked eyes and the next we were kissing. Her hands gripping my shoulders as she straddled my lap, pushing me against the tree forcefully, my hands found their way up her shirt, roaming over the soft warm skin.

My mind was fuzzy, my brain shut down and I just went with it. I'm not sure who broke the kiss first, but someone did and we rested our foreheads together, her nose brushing mine, both of us trying to catch our breath. My hands were still on her hips, my thumb absently swirling across the skin there.

She kissed me softly on the lips, leaning into me and sighing contently, "We should probably get back." I said reluctantly. She grinned at me, shaking her head no before kissing me again.

"I want to stay right here, with you. Like this." she laced her fingers through mine and kissed me once more, her free hand roaming over his shirt, across my stomach and up until her hand was cupping my chin, "for just a little bit longer."

"My pleasure." I said, my voice coming out gruffer then intended, as I pulled her close to me and kissed her hard, my hands going up her back under her shirt and holding her to me as I stood up. Not breaking the heated kiss.

Her legs wrapped around me and I pressed her up against a different tree, moving my lips down her neck to just the right spot on that made her groan and my name slipped from her lips like liquid.

Before I knew it she pushed me away, down to the ground and was on top of my, yanking my shirt down and tossing it aside as she worked on my jeans and boots. I tugged her shirt off as I picked her up and laid her back on my shirt, her jeans and shoes coming off next. Starting at her calves my hands traveled up to her hips, I tucked my fingers into the waist band of her lace panties and tugged the off, following in suit with her bra.

I hate to sound like a sap or one of those weird novels, but she looked breathtaking nude, on the ground in the moon light, her face tinged pink, her lips swollen and her eyes hooded, she called my name in a way that would invade my dreams for nights to come.

I moved above her, positioned myself and entered her in a swift motion; she made a small sound of discomfort but was soon raking nails down my back and making the most animalistic noises I'd heard mixed with my name. Everything seemed to feel right for that time.

It took us awhile to get up and dressed after we'd finally stopped. Once we were walking back, our fingers laced together, we started to check our messages. Pam and Thalia had texted Sookie at least 6 times each, and Pam had texted me 10 times. Most of them angry and threatening bodily harm to parts of my anatomy I loved very much.

Sookie and I agreed to say we had gotten lost in the woods, but her shirt was inside out, our hair was covered in leaves and we both probably screamed 'just had sex' but I let her believe the two wouldn't instantly know.

We were at the edge of the property, right on the line where the girls wouldn't see us if they were wandering outside when I pulled her back and kissed her long and hard for what I knew would be the last time in awhile.

I broke it only because I knew I needed to before something happened again, right here, on the road. I dropped her hand and we walked up to the house, I trailed slightly behind her.

Pam and Thalia ranted and raved at me, Sookie quickly escaping to her room and once Thalia had disappeared Pam trapped me in my room, "tell me you two did _not _get it on at her Grandmothers house." Pam asked.

"We didn't." I replied, turning to look at my bag of clothes as I pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside. She ducked out of the way looking at it disgusted, before she turned to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I countered, finding a pair of sweatpants, and then I moved toward my bathroom.

"Where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I replied, walking into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She stayed outside continuing to ask me for answers that I refused to give her as I stepped into the shower and let the sound wash her voice away.

She was gone when I got out of the shower and fell onto my bed completely drained. I must've dozed off because a soft beeping startled me an hour later. I had a voicemail, from Lizbeth's number.

But before I could open the voice mail a new call came through, I didn't know the number but I answered it anyways, "Mister Northman?" a man asked.

"Yes?" I had a feeling I already knew what this was about.

"I regret to inform you that your brother Mikael Northman has passed away at four am today. I'm sorry." He continued to talk but I tuned him out.

I wasn't very close to my brother, ever, but I'd been hoping that he would get better. I was hoping that he would pull through and I could make up for lost time. But now I knew I wouldn't.

I let the phone drop down onto my bed after I heard the dead line, the call ending itself. I was frozen, thinking of how much I would be dealing with when I went to Sweden. And how would I take care of Cecilia? And how would I get her to school? Would I be able to do movies?

Somewhere in all my musings I walked downstairs, because Sookie spoke to me, "Eric, what happened?" and made me jump. I was standing in the kitchen, a piece of pizza on the counter across from me, "is it your brother?"

I didn't get to answer before she threw her arms around my neck, I hugged her back just as tightly as before, resting my head on hers as tears welled up in my eyes and started falling freely down my face.

We stayed like that for a long time until I finally pulled away, "Eat the pizza." She demanded. I nodded absently and did as she told me, moving like a zombie. She found her own slice and once we were both done she followed me up to my room, got into my bed next to me and let me put my arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He passed away." I whispered in response, "I got a call earlier that he wasn't doing well. He hasn't been doing well all week, and just before I went downstairs a man called me to tell me he had passed."

She reached over and pulled my hand to her, turning it palm up and tracing patterns on it with her finger tip. It was very calming and distracted me, "I'm so sorry Eric."

"Sookie, he gave me the guardianship of his daughter. I have no idea how to raise a child. Even though she's ten, I don't have kids. I'm going to mess her up." I sounded lost even to myself.

She chuckled softly, and I turned an angry glare on her, "you won't mess her up Eric, you'll be a great guardian, I bet you anything. Don't worry, you'll be okay. And so will she. You just need to get some sleep, have a little time and things will get better."

I didn't believe her, but I really had no choice but to hold onto the hope that maybe Sookie was right. I tightened my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Eventually I fell asleep, wondering if today was a good day in disguise.

I'd lost my brother, yes, but I'd gained Sookie. I hoped.


	16. Off to Sweden

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 15- Off to Sweden **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there **_**are **_**True Blood characters mentioned). **

**SPOV**

Eric was surprisingly normal the next day, but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. Half way through the day he pulled Pam aside and they were gone for an hour. When they came back Pam's eyes were rimmed with red from crying and she avoided everyone, heading straight to her room.

Everyone was flying back to California today, except for Eric, and I was already packed and just waiting for my car to come get me to take me to see Gran. I would be coming back but I had some things to do in California before I took a break.

I tossed my bags in the back of the car as soon as it got there, I'd spent the past hour searching for Eric, but he was nowhere to be found and nobody knew where he was. I hugged Pam and Thalia and Amelia goodbye before getting in the car and going to Gran's.

She was outside working in her garden, we talked for 20 minutes and I promised to be back soon, and she promised to have a room ready for me, then I went to the car, was driven to the airport, got on the plane and fell asleep until just before we landed.

Pam and I took the same cab to our apartments, because they were in the same building and I crawled up the stairs into mine with my bags. I dropped them in front of my bathroom door and went in to relieve myself.

Once that was done I opened up the windows to get the closed up smell out of my room and then I went around with a vacuum, just for the scent of cinnamon it always added to the place.

I went through the pile of mail sitting on my table and sat down to pay bills that had just come in, even though Claudine had been sending me the others, there were a few that had already come in for the month.

I read through a few magazines, turned on my computer, checked all of my emails, replied to a few of them and checked the list of interviews I'd be doing next month, surprisingly there were not that many and a few were with both Eric and I.

I doubted he would end up coming though he would be so swamped with everything he had to do. I wasn't really sure what had happened with him. I'd have to ask Pam if she knew anything, because no matter how close we'd gotten I doubted we would be talking anytime soon.

After I'd unpacked, showered, and dried my wickedly long hair I was rushing around buying groceries, new shampoo, some new towels and a new toothbrush. Then I returned to my house and went to meet Claudine at the Twilight café.

I beat her there, and this time I went up to order our drinks, "what can I get for you?" the red haired girl asked happily, her eyes meeting mine and she frowned. I rattled off our orders.

"And I'm sorry for the way I acted a few months ago." I commented when I thanked her for the two cups of coffee. I sat down in the corner of the café and waited for Claudine to show up, expertly late.

"Sook!" she squealed, giving me a half hug before sitting down with her coffee, "it's so good to see you!"

"You too." I replied with slightly less cheer, I just felt dead on my feet.

"There's so much to do and you've got movie premiers, more talk shows, photo shoots…" she went on and on and I thought my head was going to explode. After coffee we started at a photo shoot, went shopping and went a movie premier, went shopping again the next day, did a radio interview this continued on for the next five days until I ran into Pam.

"Sookie. Come with me." she snatched up my wrist and pulled me away from Claudine with a nasty glare, pulling me to a semi-private area, "I need you to come to Sweden with me. Eric's nephew Michael called me, he says Eric isn't handling this well and I don't think I can help Lizbeth and Eric and the kids all at once. Please come with me!" she begged.

"Okay." She looked shocked that I'd agreed so quickly, but secretly I'd been hoping that I'd have a reason to go see Eric. The next day we were on a flight, I listened to Pam panicking about what the house would be like and how messed up Lizbeth would be. She told me about all of the kids, what the house was like, was Lizbeth was like and as we pulled up outside the house I mentally steeled myself. Both of us had to be praying that the kids were upset and sulking, I felt guilty for doing so, but I did it anyways.

But we were both wrong if that's what we were thinking. The twins were running wild; the house was a mess there was screaming. My head exploded as one of the twins ran past me, the other chasing him. Before I could think about it I reached out grabbed him and stopped him dead in his tracks. Pam grabbed the other boy and we towed them into the living room.

"Cecilia! Peter! Michael!" Pam shouted, the little girl was the first to shuffle into the room, a sad look in her eyes as she sat down on the floor, looking at Pam. Michael and Peter came in slowly after her, glancing at Pam and sitting down, "Look, you're all going to be on your best behavior for the next few weeks. Your mom is having trouble coping, and I know you guys probably are too and I'll be here for you to talk to, but for the love of everything calm down."

I stood awkwardly in the back waiting for Pam to talk to everyone else, and then she introduced me and gave out instructions for them to clean certain areas, "I'm going to go see your mother and Eric."

She pulled me behind her up the stairs and peered in a few rooms before finding Eric's room. She motioned me to follow her inside. He was lying on the bed, face down and from what I could see naked, possibly not.

"Eric…" Pam called softly, searching around her until she found something. She picked up a roll of tissues and gently tossed it at him, it hit the back of his head and he growled in response, "have you been laying here since you got here? Or is this a new thing?" she asked sarcastically.

He pushed his upper half off of the bed and swung his angry, a tad bit frightening gaze, toward us, "why are you here?"

"That's not important. I'll give you five minutes to get out of this bed. Sookie find him something to wear, I don't care what it is, but it's pretty cold outside. I'm going to check on Lizbeth and the kids. Five minutes Eric."

With that said she sauntered out of the room. I peered around, found a suitcase and started pulling clothes out of it until I found a pair of jeans and a warm looking shirt and sweater. When I stood up and turned around Eric was standing naked right behind me.

"There's a ten year old little girl in this house and you sleep naked?" I asked incredulously, tossing the clothes at him before I walked over and shut the door to his bedroom.

"Not much planning went into my nighttime sleepwear." He replied, running a hand through his hair and staring down at the clothes in a hand, "why're you here?"

"Pam asked me to come." I answered simply, "now put those clothes on, brush your teeth, I don't really care about your hair. Hurry up." He made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat but shuffled into the connected bathroom.

I peered around the messy room and started with one end picking up garbage, dirty clothes, papers and things of that nature and put them where the belonged. The garbage in the can, the clothes in a pile and the papers I found in a neat stack on the end table.

He came back out a few minutes after I finished and slipped on a pair of boots. His hair was brushed; I smelled mint and his cologne and some deodorant. I reached up and hugged him briefly before taking his hand and pulling him downstairs where I found Pam waiting with Michael, Peter, the twins and Cecilia.

"Alright, here's the schedule. The boys have to go to hockey tonight, Michael you have work, Peter you don't have work. Cecilia your art class is canceled, so you'll be with Eric and Sookie. Peter you can go with whoever, frankly I don't care, boys I'll take you to hockey and you'll all let your mother have her peace." Pam demanded in such a motherly voice that it shocked me.

The boys all grumbled and went to go get changed, Cecilia was standing in front of us and smiling. She looked happy but I could see she was still really sad. She was wearing a dark pink dress with a square neckline with flower print on it. It had black and white striped sleeves, and matching stripped leggings that were tucked into her soft looking brown flats.

Her eyes were the same shade of blue as Eric's ice blue ones, her blonde hair was cut so it fell a little past her shoulders and her bangs framed her face. She blinked up at me, her long eyelashes making her look even younger then 10 years old.

"I'm Cecilia." She said, sticking out her hand to me. I squatted down to her level and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you. Are you Eric's girlfriend?"

I smiled and chuckled, "It's nice to meet you too Cecilia, I'm Sookie, and no I'm not Eric's girlfriend, just his friend." I replied, "So what do you want to do today?" I asked, my arms wrapping around my knees.

She thought about it for a little bit, "I want to go to the park and paint; will you take me?"

"Of course. Why don't we go find you a jacket and your art supplies, yeah?" I suggested, she nodded eagerly, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs behind her. Her room was two doors down from Eric's and painted pink and purple. Her bed was made, her floor spotless and there were paintings and drawings up everywhere.

They were really amazing, pictures of her father, mother, Eric, all very detailed. More so then I could ever manage to pull off, "did you draw these?" I asked, she nodded absently collecting her paint supplies and putting them into a bag; she grabbed a pad of paper and handed that to me before pulling me down the stairs to the kitchen where Eric was still standing.

Pam was standing with the twins, who had calmed down a lot, and Michael and Peter were walking out the door. I glanced at the twins; they were identical except for a small scar under Henrick's left eye. The twins were 17, but when we walked in earlier I seemed as if they were five. Now they'd calmed down considerably.

Pam introduced us and then we all went our separate ways, Eric traveling way behind Cecilia and me on the sidewalk. She had almost fluent English, which surprised me, and I knew a little Swedish so I could understand the few words she said that she didn't know in English.

Once we got to the park Eric sulked under a tree and Cecilia and I sat and painted, I used regular printer paper so I didn't waste her good paper and I showed her how amazingly talented I was at drawing stick figures.

She sat and painted a picture of the lake and the trees while I sat and watched Eric who was absently picking at the grass and watching Cecilia with a sad look, when Cecilia finished her painting a good idea struck me.

"Why don't you draw something for your uncle to cheer him up while I go talk to him." A thousand watt smile lit her face and she nodded eagerly while I picked myself up and moved to sit next to Eric.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning against the tree beside him, smacking his hand as he picked at another piece of grass.

"I'm getting there. I'm still really nervous about having to take Cecilia. Not because I'm just scared about having to raise her alone, but she's going to have questions I can't answer." He frowns, "she isn't Lizbeth's daughter, which is why Mikael wants me to take her. Lizbeth has never been completely loving toward her and with her wavering mental health it'd be safer for her to be with me."

"I see." I murmured, leaning back against the tree, "you know you won't be completely alone. Pam will be around to help you, and if you want me to, so will I." I reached out and found his hand, lacing my fingers through his.

"Thank you Sookie."

"I want you to know that I really care about you and I'll always be around if you need me." I squeezed his hand lightly in mine; he squeezed mine back and closed his eyes sighing softly. We sat silently letting the cool air bit at our skin and play with our hair while Cecilia continued to draw.

I looked at Eric out of the corner of my eye; all I could think about doing was leaning over and kissing him. But I didn't know how that would go over with him. Or how I felt about why I wanted to kiss him.

I thought over these last few months carefully, my brain picking at every little thing I did regarding Eric, trying to pinpoint exactly when I started feeling something more then a like with Eric.

I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, and it was a tossup between us spending times watching Buffy and eating pizza or us just walking and talking after filming. But somewhere in that, I realized, I had started to fall for Eric.

I turned my head to look at him, my eyes mapping his face, the strong set of his jaw and the way his blue eyes seemed to show his emotions so well. He turned toward me and met my eye, a small smile forming on his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I whispered, smiling at him. He grinned at me and looped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him resting his head on mine and letting out a long sigh.

"Thank you." He whispered so faintly that I almost didn't hear it. I squeezed the hand still holding mine and leaned into him as Cecilia walked up to us, holding out a piece of paper to Eric.

He takes it with his free hand and looks it over. It's a picture of Eric and a man I assume to be his brother and Cecilia, it's a stunning picture and Eric releases my hand, hands me the picture and swiftly pulls Cecilia into a crushing hug.

The two stay like that for a long time before Cecilia turns to Eric, "when I move in with you am I going to get my own room?" she inquires excitedly, her eyes wide with hope. Eric chuckles and touches her nose with his finger, she giggles.

"Of course you will and you'll even get to decorate it however you want." She grins and squeals happily, "you can even paint it, but you have to decide on a for sure color because I won't let you paint it a hundred times."

"Okay!" she chirps and starts talking about all the things she could do to her room. She's still talking excitedly about it as we walk back toward the house; one of her hands slipped in Eric's the other in mine.

I almost missed the paparazzo that was snapping pictures of us, but Eric saw him and growled, narrowing his eyes in the mans direction, "just ignore them Eric." I whispered so only he would hear me.

He gave me an angry look but I looked pointedly down at Cecilia. He frowned but surrendered and tried to ignore the man taking our pictures; eventually Cecilia wrapped him in the conversation she was having with herself about her room.

The man left us alone soon enough and we made it to the house, Cecilia ran upstairs to use the bathroom and Eric and I moved into the living room where his sister and law was sitting and talking to someone.

"Go stay with Cecilia." Eric asked, almost pleading, I nodded and with one last look at the strange man in the living room, I went upstairs to Cecilia's bedroom.

"Sookie!" she squeaked, grabbing my arm and pulling me further into her room, "do you think you can help me look at colors for my bedroom? I don't know what color I want."

"I can, let me get my computer." I suggested, heading into Eric's room where Pam had dropped my bags earlier. I dug out my laptop and walked back into Cecilia's room. She had cleared off her chair and desk to make room for my laptop and she had pulled up a second chair for me to use.

We spent the next 30 minutes looking at colors she liked, once she settled on a few shades of purple she showed me a picture of the pattern she wanted to do in her bedroom. I tried not to worry about how much she was being over-cheerful, but I knew it couldn't be a good thing to repress that kind of memory.

But she had me distracted with one single question and any worry I had over her was gone, "are you in love with my Uncle Eric?" I silently cursed, I'd been asking myself the same question earlier in the day and I had no answer to myself, but now one single word slipped from my mouth.

"Yes."

My eyes widened I'm sure and I was silent even though she'd moved onto another subject. Was I in love with him? How? When? _What did I just say? _More importantly did I just admit to a ten year old girl that I was in love with her uncle? "Sookie?"

"Hmm?" I blinked a few times and Cecilia made a face at me where her nose crinkled up and she laughed a little, "what?" I asked confused.

"Eric asked if you wanted pizza!" I turned my head and saw Eric lingering in the door way smirking at me, I simply nodded, my face burning hot and probably as red as a tomato. He left shortly after.

"You know Sookie; my daddy always said that you don't have to know _why _you're in love to be in love." Cecilia said absently, "and you smell like a sweaty person. You should probably shower."

"Thanks Cecilia." I rolled my eyes and logged off of my computer, shutting it down and packing it up before finding Eric and asking him about the possibility of getting a shower. He chuckled when I told him what Cecilia said and showed me to his shower, gave me towels and soap to use and then went downstairs to find a movie for the family to watch.

**Story is coming to an end slowly, and hopefully it will be a nice end. Hope you enjoyed~Mel**


	17. Household Takeover

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter****16-****Household****Takeover**

**Sookie****Stackhouse****is****a****big****time****actress****lost****in****the****fame****&****fortune.****Eric****Northman****is****her****new****co-star****and****he****hates****her****personality,****naturally****they****butt****heads****and****seem****to****hate****each****other,****but****will****working****together****change****that?****Will****it****change****her?**

**Rated****M.**

**I****only****own****the****movie,****the****idea****for****this****story****line****and****any****characters****not****mentioned****in****the****Southern****Vampire****Mysteries****or****True****Blood****(&****yes****there**_**are**___**True****Blood****characters****mentioned).**

**EPOV**

My next few days were a big blur for me and I was starting to shake the last of my depression. It was early morning when I heard noise downstairs and a female screaming; the words were jumbled up and muffled by my pillows, the floor, and the bedroom door. I wasn't sure what was going on because I had a lingering cold and I had literally just woken up.

I refused to get up and search for the cause of the noise and a few minutes later I found I didn't need to because Pam was in my room calling my name. I could hear her moving things around and something hit the back of my head. I growled at her.

"Have you been laying here since you got here? Or is this a new thing?" she asked sarcastically, I could practically feel her cocking her hip and setting her hand on it.

I pushed myself half up and turned to level a glare at Pam, spotting Sookie lingering in the corner, "why are you here?" I growled, my gaze moving back to Pam, she raised an eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes.

"That's not important. I'll give you five minutes to get out of this bed. Sookie find him something to wear, I don't care what it is, but it's pretty cold outside. I'm going to check on Lizbeth and the kids. Five minutes Eric." she warned.

With that said she sauntered out of the room. I let myself fall back onto the bed, still completely exhausted from the emotion past few months, all of the work and the stress of the kids who were even worse now.

After a few seconds I rolled out of bed, standing right behind Sookie blinking tiredly at the cool air hitting my previously covered skin. I had showered last night and crawled into bed and passed out soon after, before I could get dressed.

"There's a ten year old little girl in this house and you sleep naked?" Sookie asked in amazement tossing clothes at me before she crossed the room to shut my bedroom door.

"Not much planning went into my nighttime sleepwear. Why're you here?" I asked, hoping to get an answer out of one of them.

"Pam asked me to come. Now put those clothes on, brush your teeth, I don't really care about your hair. Hurry up." I grunted and shuffled into the adjoining bathroom. I ran a comb through my hair, brushed my teeth and pulled on the clothes Sookie handed me. I put on some deodorant and cologne as an after thought and walked back into the bedroom.

Sookie had picked up my papers, trash and clothes so I could no see the floor. I slipped on a pair of boots. In a blink Sookie had hugged me, it was a brief hug but I still appreciated it and it warmed my heart a little. Her small hand grabbed mine and pulled me downstairs where Pam, Michael, Peter the Twins and Cecilia were standing in the kitchen.

"Alright, here's the schedule. The boys have to go to hockey tonight, Michael you have work, Peter you don't have work. Cecilia your art class is canceled, so you'll be with Eric and Sookie. Peter you can go with whoever, frankly I don't care, boys I'll take you to hockey and you'll all let your mother have her peace." Pam demanded in a motherly voice.

The boys all grumbled and went to go get changed, Cecilia was standing in front of us and smiling. She looked happy but I could see she was still really sad. She was wearing a dark pink dress with a square neckline with flower print on it. It had black and white striped sleeves, and matching stripped leggings that were tucked into her soft looking brown flats.

Her eyes were the same shade of blue as Mikael's ice blue ones, her blonde hair was cut so it fell a little past her shoulders and her bangs framed her face. She blinked up at Sookie, her long eyelashes making her look even younger then 10 years old.

"I'm Cecilia." She said, sticking out her hand to Sookie who squatted down to her level and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you. Are you Eric's girlfriend?" I chuckled at her abrupt question.

I heard Sookie chuckle as well, "It's nice to meet you too Cecilia, I'm Sookie, and no I'm not Eric's girlfriend, just his friend, so what do you want to do today?" she asked, her arms going around her knees as she balanced on the balls of her feet.

Cecilia thought about it for a little bit, "I want to go to the park and paint; will you take me?" she inquired, looking at Sookie and not me. It made me frown a little, but I didn't mind too much, it was good they were getting along. I hoped Sookie would be in my life for a long while and I knew Cecilia would be.

"Of course. Why don't we go find you a jacket and your art supplies, yeah?" the next thing I knew Cecilia was tugging Sookie up the stairs. Pam walked over and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug before stepping back quickly and pretending it never happened. She ushered the boys toward the door.

I followed them and met Sookie and Cecilia at the door. Sookie was introduced to the twins and they all went their separate ways, I trailed far behind Sookie and Cecilia lost in my thoughts.

My mind was mostly focused on Sookie, which was a pleasant change. I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about me. I knew how I felt about her. I liked her a lot and I had for a long while now, not just because she'd been there for me, but there was just something extra about her that drew me right toward her.

She was just intoxicating and addicting, she always seemed to know how I was feeling and what I was thinking and she amused me to no end. It was a big relief that she was here now. She went and sat with Cecilia who was painting and I was sitting against a tree watching them.

Cecilia seemed happy and so did Sookie, she was smiling wide and bright and laughing so much that even when she stopped her eyes kept laughing. I felt like such a sap watching the way Sookie was acting with Cecilia and feeling like I could add at least 6 more reasons why I'd started feeling like I was falling for Sookie.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked, dropping down next to me. She smacked my hand as I picked at another piece of grass.

"I'm getting there. I'm still really nervous about having to take Cecilia. Not because I'm just scared about having to raise her alone, but she's going to have questions I can't answer." I pause, "she isn't Lizbeth's daughter, which is why Mikael wants me to take her. Lizbeth has never been loving toward her and with her wavering mental health it'd be safer for her to be with me."

"I see. You know you won't be completely alone. Pam will be around to help you, and if you want me to, so will I." she reached out and took my hand, her fingers lacing through mine.

"Thank you Sookie." I whispered.

"I want you to know that I really care about you and I'll always be around if you need me." she squeezed my hand lightly; I squeezed hers back and closed my eyes sighing softly. We sat silently letting the cool air bit at our skin and play with our hair while Cecilia continued to draw.

After awhile I turned my head to look at Sookie, already feeling her eyes on my face, "what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." She whispered with a smile. I grinned at her and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into my side loving the feel of her warmth next to my body. I rested my head on top of hers and let out a content sigh.

"Thank you." I whispered almost silently, she squeezed the hand still holding mine and leaned closer to me as Cecilia approached us with a big grin on her face as she held out a picture to Eric.

I take the paper from her and a sad smile pulls at my lips. It's a picture of Mikael, Cecilia and I standing together. It was a picture that Mikael had loved; taken outside of the art studio Cecilia went to. I hadn't seen the picture in years and I was shocked that she even remembered it.

I carefully handed Sookie the paper and tugged Cecilia into my lap, she gave a startled laugh and then squealed throwing her arms around my neck, returning the tight hug I was giving her.

We stay like that for a long time before Cecilia turns to me, "when I move in with you am I going to get my own room?" she inquires excitedly, her eyes wide with hope. I chuckle and touch her nose with my finger, she giggles.

"Of course you will and you'll even get to decorate it however you want." She grins and squeals happily, "you can even paint it, but you have to decide on a for sure color because I won't let you paint it a hundred times." I warn, remembering a fiasco Pam had trying to paint her house.

"Okay!" she chirps and starts talking about all the things she could do to her room. She's still talking excitedly about it as we walk back toward the house; one of her hands slipped in Sookie's the other in mine.

I noticed the paparazzi almost as soon as they start taking pictures of us. Sookie noticed them too and told me to ignore them. I growled agitated but Cecilia quickly distracted me and started talking animatedly.

When we got to the house they were gone, but Cecilia's grandfather was standing in the living room. I cursed silently and asked Sookie to occupy Cecilia as I entered the living room. Instantly the dark haired man sized me up and looked a little shocked that I was so tall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my temper.

"I want to take Cecilia." He tells me, I narrow my eyes at him angrily.

"I don't think so." I told him instantly, "you forced your daughter to give her up and there is no way in hell I'm letting you have her now, I have custody over her as of three days ago and you're not going to get custody over her."

"She is my granddaughter."

"She's my niece and you forced your daughter to sign her over completely to Mikael, you won't get her now." Lizbeth looked distressed because James and I were speaking in English not Swedish, and she didn't understand a bit of it.

I told her briefly what was going on and she looked angrily and told him he had no right to take Cecilia, and a few other things that angered me. But I ignored those and turned to James, "I was already given custody and I'm a more fit parent then you are."

"Oh really? You're a big time movie star you think you can provide her with a good life?" he sneered, "I can give her a home and love, and a mother."

"I can give her a home and love and more then enough to make her have a good life. Unlike you, you've been to jail on more then four counts of drunk driving, assault and battery. You won't get custody, now get out of this house."

He sized me up again, I could tell he was considering attacking me but when I straightened my back he changed his mind and left without another word. I pulled off my jacket and asked Lizbeth if she wanted dinner, she nodded and suggested pizza.

"Cecilia, Sookie." I called walking up to Cecilia's room, "do you want pizza?"

"Yes! I'd love some pizza." She frowned at Sookie who had her back to me, "Sookie!"

"Hmm.." she asked.

"Eric asked if you wanted pizza!"

She turned her head and her eyes landed on me lingering in the door way smirking at her, she nodded, her face turning red. I chuckled and walked downstairs to order, Michael, Peter, Pam and the twins returned home just as the pizza got there and Sookie was already out of the shower. All of us piled in the living room to watch whatever movie Cecilia had decided on.

I was too busy paying attention to the way Sookie kept glancing at me sideways and turning redder and redder each time. I smirked the last time she glanced my way and blushed with a squeak and turned away from me, her bright blue eyes wide with complete embarrassment.

I collected our dishes when everyone was done and Sookie followed me to help clean up, she would wash the dishes and I would dry them and put them away. We worked quickly and silently, listening to the laughter coming from the living room.

"Thank you for coming with Pam." I told Sookie again once we were finished. She was leaning against the kitchen counter. She smiled at me and shook her head at me rolling her eyes.

"You need to quit thanking me Eric. I know you're thankful, but just stop saying it. I told you I'd be here for you if you needed me." she looked bemused when I frowned and walked up to me, putting her arms around my neck and pulling my mouth down to hers.

She broke the kiss almost as quick as she initiated it and darted upstairs into the room she was sharing with Pam. She didn't come back down for the rest of the night, and I was too conflicted to go find out what happened.

The three days later the funeral was finally held, Sookie was on my left with Cecilia between us and Pam was on my right the whole time. Sookie never said anything about fleeing that night and my head got too wrapped up in my plans for the next week and packing Cecilia up too stop and really think about it.

Before I realized it we were standing in my house and there were three dogs on me, licking at my face and barking loudly, asking for my attention and a very sweaty Lia was standing in the living room her hands on her hips with two leashes dangling out of them, both had collars and I looked down to see that Bit and Sadie were collarless and Sugar was bouncing around with a leash attached to her.

"I'm sorry." I gave her what I hoped was a charming smile and she just rolled her eyes, dropped the leashes and walked into my kitchen to get water. She came back out with the ice cold bottle and looked at Cecilia. I noticed the sadness that crept into her eyes when she looked at her but it was gone a second later.

"So they've gotten their walks and I'm taking the rest of the week off, k?" she said, unscrewing the cap from her bottle and guzzling it down. She almost drank all of it before pausing and looking over at Cecilia; she gave her a warm smile which Cecilia returned.

"I'm going to get going now." She said, turning on her heel and going back into the kitchen. I wasn't sure what she did but she came back out a few seconds later, "bye Eric!" she called, practically skipping out the door.

"She's a strange one Cecilia." I muttered to myself, realizing that both my dog walker and my niece were named Cecilia. I shook my head, took a few of Cecilia's bags and showed her upstairs to her room.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I tried my hardest to make it longer but it just didn't work. Hopefully the next one will be. Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and everything you guys are amazing!**

**~Mel**


	18. Carnival

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 17- Carnival **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there _are_True Blood characters mentioned). **

SPOV

I frowned, pushing my hair back off of my forehead. Sweat dripped down my face as I groaned. This headboard was so heavy. I readjusted my hold, pushed up with my legs and grunted taking another few steps up the stairs.

"Almost there." Claudine said happily. Claude and I grunted in response, struggling to carry the large headboard into Claudine's room. As soon as it was even remotely close to where Claudine wanted it we set it down. I sighed and dropped down to the ground, panting as I stared up at the ceiling.

Claude flopped down beside me, panting and grumbling angrily about how Claudine wasn't even helping, "you guys." She groaned, "it's not right." Claude growled, getting to his feet and pulling me up with him.

"No, it's _fine_. Find some new help. We're leaving." Claude dragged me downstairs into the bathroom so we could wash away the sweat and then he pulled me out to his car, tossing me like a doll into the passenger seat.

"When's the last time you've seen Eric? Or talked to him?" Claude demanded, starting his car and pulling out of Claudine's driveway, his sunglasses slid down onto his face and he seemed to relax.

"Since we left Sweden." I mumbled, "it's been kind of crazy with the funeral and his problems with Cecilia, not to mention how I kissed him and then ran away because that pizza made me sick." I groaned, my head flopping uselessly onto the back of the seat.

"Maybe you should give him a call. Or stop by. I'm sure he could use a friend. Pam's been in Paris since the day after you got back three weeks ago." He informed me, pulling up outside of a big house, "come on. You're hair looks like shit and you just need a spa day."

"You've been planning this." I notice when we walk in and we're ushered right over. The spa was owned by one of Claude's many friends, he was nice and chatty the whole time while he did my nails, feet, hair and gave me a facial. I was feeling better by the time Claude and I stepped out.

My hair was in large curly around my head falling down my shoulders. Two weeks ago I'd gotten the extensions removed and now my hair almost down to the middle of my back.

"So, have you gotten a dress for the premier yet?" he inquired as we sat down at a diner for lunch, "I've got my outfit almost done. It's a shame I can't have more fun like you." He frowned.

The waitress came over to take our orders before I could answer. We placed our orders, which took a shockingly long time because she kept looking down at her phone, and once she finally walked away I was annoyed once more.

"No I haven't got my outfit yet. I've been looking but I haven't been that interested in anything. I just want to go back to Louisiana and escape." My phone buzzed on the table, when I looked down Pam's name flashed across the screen.

"Do you mind?" I asked, pointing at it. Claude shook his head no and pulled out his own phone. I slid the accept bar across the phone and pressed the phone to my ear, "hey Pam." I greeted.

"Hey Sook, have you shopping for a dress yet?" she asked casually, I could practically see her picking at her nails as she waited for my response.

"Are you and Claude talking behind my back?" I tease laughing, "no I haven't yet. When are you coming back?"

"Monday. You and I are going shopping with Eric and Cecilia on Thursday. When's the last time you talked to him anyways?" she asks, "and you better not be using that kiss as the excuse to ignore him missy."

"I'm not it's just I've been busy." I groaned. And I had, interviews, my new short movie, Thalia and I hanging out, photo shoots, Claudine moving, me moving. "I really intended to talk to him and go see him."

"Call him and go see him soon, before Thursday. I'll call him when I land at LAX tomorrow to find out." she warned. I felt like I was in high school dating my first crush. It's like they didn't think I could do anything by myself.

Claude and Pam weren't wrong though. I frowned and said my goodbye before hanging up. I slid the phone into my pocket and slumped down in my chair in the most unflattering position possible.

"Why the hell does everyone else have to be right about everything?" I groaned Claude chuckled and took a gulp of his water; I glowered at him feeling every bit like the high schooler I was acting.

We ate in partial silence and then Claude drove me to my apartment. I was dead tired, I pulled myself up the stairs, shoved through the door and flopped uselessly onto my couch as the door swung shut with a click behind me.

The loud sounds of the Liz Gillies cover of "You and I" startled me awake, I peered around with blurry eyes trying to find the source of the noise. I spotted it, my cell phone with a picture of a blonde haired little girl with her uncle flashed on my screen.

I reached over, scooped the phone up and pressed it to my ear, "hello?" my voice came out groggy and deep. The clock on my cable box told me it was 7:20. I'd gotten home around 3.

"Sookie!" Cecilia's cheery voice rang through, "they're having a carnival tonight! Will you go with us? Pleaseee?" she begged, I could almost picture the adorable pout that was probably on her face.

"What time?" she squealed in delight.

"8! We'll be there around 7:45! See you soon!" she squeaked and then hung up the phone. I buried my face in the pillow I had curled up on and frowned into it. I was tired. _Eric__'__s__going__to__be__here__in__25__minutes._My mind chimed helpfully.

I jumped off of the couch and ran into my bedroom, scrambling to change out of the clothes I'd been sweating in all. I took a quick shower skipping my hair and toweled off, tugging on a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt. I slid on my tennis shoes, pocketed my phone, wallet, and keys and then glanced at the clock.

7:40.

I was _good._I grinned to myself as I went back into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair, put on some lip gloss and deodorant and perfume. Just as I was capping the bottle of perfume I heard the soft knock on the front door.

I grabbed a hair tie just in case then walked over to the door. I realized it was never locked and sent a silent thanks to God that nobody had tried to come in. Cecilia smiled up at me right before she ran at me for a huge hug.

With the time I'd spent in Sweden I'd grown close to the 10 year old, she was actually pretty fun to hang around for a kid, and she seemed to think I was okay for a grown up. She finally stopped squeezing the life out of my neck and let me put her down, but grabbed my hand immediately.

"Hey." I said, giving Eric a nervous smile as I pulled my apartment door shut and locked it. He nodded silently, his hands tucked deep into his pockets and a slight frown on his face.

I don't have a chance to ask him what's wrong because Cecilia is tugging me down the stairs so fast I was taking them 3 at a time, it was a wonder I didn't trip and fall flat on my face.

She jumped into the back of Eric's Ford Focus and he opened the door for me before going around to the driver's seat. The radio was playing Lady Gaga's You and I and I heard Cecilia humming along. I frowned. She shouldn't know the words to the song, it just wasn't right.

Without asking I flipped the station One and Only was playing, she didn't seem to mind the change and switched her words so she was singing along. Eric still seemed pissed off as we drove. Cecilia was off in her own little world, doodling on a sketch pad in her lap and humming along to a song that wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye. I cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I just can't believe of all the things she wants to go to it's a horror carnival." He grumbled. A horror, _what?_

"She wants to go where?" I asked my eyes wide.

"The haunted Carnival that the high school is hosting. They have a little kids thing so she'll get to tour with a bunch of her friends. She just didn't want me to be alone. If you want to back out we're not to far away."

"She asked me to go, I'm not going to back out." I told him, resituating myself in my seat, "besides I love horror carnivals." I grinned.

"I would not have guessed that." He told me with a chuckle, slowing down. I heard the click of his turn signal and the car slid to a stop before turning into the darkened parking lot.

I stepped out as soon as the car turned off and Cecilia jumped out behind me chattering excitedly again. As we walked in to get our wrist bands Cecilia spotted a few of her friends, she tugged me over to them almost pulling my arm out.

She was chattering excitedly with a few girls and one of their mothers stepped up to me, "is that your little girl?" she asked, "She's so precious."

"Ah, no she's my friends niece." I replied vaguely, noticing how she was staring at me like she knew me. I backed a little into the shadows and bumped into a hard, solid body. Eric's arm went around to rest on my hip and he smiled at the woman.

"Hello Lindsey." Eric greeted.

"Oh, that's Cecilia! Wow it's so dark out here I didn't even notice." She frowned at herself, staring at me pointedly.

"I'm Sookie." I finally told her, her brown eyes widened and her moth opened slightly before her face became a pleasant mom mask.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lindsey. That's my daughter, Kaylee, over there with the bright pink shirt." I glanced around the small group and spotted her. I notice Cecilia was in a bright yellow shirt. Smart girl.

"Well, the tour wagon is here, I'll be going with the kids, so you two can go get your wits scared away." Lindsey informed. We stayed to help the girls get up into the wagon before Cecilia demanded that we leave.

We were wandering around laughing when the High Schooler's tried to sneak up on us and made too much noise, so we spun around and scared them. Other times we let them 'scare' us and once in awhile they actually managed to sneak up on me.

Eric of course didn't say anything so when the guy screamed like an asshole I let out a horror-movie-chick worthy scream and slamming into Eric's solid frame and hurting my arm.

He chuckled and put his arm around me, pulling me close so his laugh moved through my body. I smiled and leaned into him as we continued to walk. I wasn't sure if my heart was beating hard from the scare or the proximity I was to Eric.

It was cool and breezy outside, it made goose bumps crawled up my legs and arms when a particularly hard gust of wind blew the air toward me cold enough that it felt like ice. I shivered and Eric pulled off his jacket and held it out to me. after I put it on he pulled me closer to his warm body.

"So, ready to hit the haunted house? Or do you want to get some food?" He asked as we made our way into the better lit part of the area. I could see food and games, "or should we wait for Cecilia?"

"We should wait on the food. That haunted house looks fun." I pulled away from Eric and darted off happily; he moved quickly and caught up with me just inside the haunted house.

We walked through and even Eric got scared at a few of the gags, I was laughing madly when we made our way out of the house and met up with the cart holding the kids. Cecilia flew out of that cart and threw herself into me raving about the cool things they saw.

She talked my ear off while we walked over to get something for the three of us to eat. Of course none of it was healthy, but it tasted good at the time. We went over to the games and played a few starting with the little fishing one, the ring toss and I got to play a little shooting game they had set up.

Eric got to walk around with a big teddy bear for the rest of the evening thanks to me. Cecilia won a small stuffed dog and a baby turtle. After that we decided to get a soda and then we left, heading toward the pet store since it was only 9:30.

We got the turtle a better tank, some food and a buddy before heading to the house. Cecilia was staying in the guest room until she could decide on exactly what shade she wanted the room to be and how she wanted to put everything.

She had the whole room sketched up already and a few different shades she wanted. She showed me a few of her stuffed animals, bears, and other things she had. After that she showered up and had Eric read her a story and then we went downstairs to watch some pointless TV.

"So you never did tell me why you ran away after kissing me." Eric told me, rolling his head so he was looking at me pointedly, muting the TV.

"I just didn't feel good. My stomach was a little upset. That's all." I replied, "I was just embarrassed. It wasn't you or anything, I swear. Just….my stomach."

"You really are embarrassed aren't you?" he reached out and his thumb brushed my cheek, my face got hotter then it already was and I wanted to look away from his eyes but I couldn't.

He was leaning closer and closer to me, our noses brushing and our eyes still locked. He moved his hand to cup my chin and pressed his lips firmly against mine. My stomach flip-flopped with the contact and my brain went blank.

I moved closer, my hand going to the back of his head and tangling in his blonde hair, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. My eyelids dropped closed and I lost myself in Eric.

Everything about him just drove my crazy and even as we broke apart my head was swimming with thoughts of him. My hand remained tangled in his hair and his stayed on my face, our eyes locked again, just staring.

Neither of us wanted to break the silence, and even if I wanted to I doubted I could form words anyways. His eyes were full of emotions I couldn't figure out, and they seemed to be searching my face for _something._I couldn't figure out what, but eventually he stopped and dropped his hand away from my face so it fell to my leg. I removed my hand from his hair.

"Uncle Eric!" Cecilia cried from upstairs. Eric was up in a flash and moving up the stairs. I heard a new noise from the end of the house and three dogs came barreling out of the back room and two of them bounded upstairs.

The Rottweiler Eric told me was named Sugar stopped and stared at me unsure, she slowly stepped up to me and I held out my hand palm down. She sniffed it for a second then put her nose under it and flipped my hand up onto her head with a soft woof.

I scratched her head and behind her ears absently my mind running wild while she just sat by my feet. Eric and I had kissed yet again. Was he feeling the same way about me as I was about him?

Well I guess that much would have to obvious, because I mean he kissed me, you don't usually kiss someone you don't like. But did he like me or was there something more to it? And how the hell did I feel about him?

I definitely had more then a crush on him, I wouldn't say I was in love with him or falling toward it fast. So how I was feeling? Did I like him? Did I want to date him? My head screamed yes to each of those questions and I slumped into the back of the couch.

"Saide, move." I heard someone whisper. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring at a ceiling fan, I shifted them toward the voice. And found Eric stretched out on his stomach, one arm curled around a pillow. Morning sunlight filtered through his curtains and washed across his back.

"Eric, I think she wants to go out." I groaned when the dog nosed my leg. I jumped about a foot and jerked my knee up to my chest. Eric's eyes snapped open and they met mine. It was only then that I dawned on me that I was laying in Eric's bed.

I jerked up in the bed in shock, looking around frantically, "how the hell did I get here?" I asked, my nose picked up this strange smell, "what the hell is that smell?" I rolled out of the bed, my feet hitting his plush carpet and the back of a dog. I looked down and found his pit's sleeping.

Eric followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Cecilia seemed to be trying to make toast, "what are you doing?" I teased; she jumped around with her eyes wide like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Making toast, I was hungry and you wouldn't wake up." She replied innocently, holding up the bag of bread in her hand and pointing at the toaster, "but it keeps getting burnt."

I noticed all of the burnt toast littering the counters and filling the trashcan, "how about you go get changed and I'll make you some toast?" I offered, she nodded, hugged me and then Eric, and then she went upstairs while I put toast into the toaster and found some butter and jelly in Eric's fridge. Cecilia came back down and I popped the toast, set it on a plate for her and passed her the butter and jelly. She happily chattered some more about the carnival while we all ate.


	19. Carnival Part Two

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 18- Carnival Part Two. **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there _are_True Blood characters mentioned). **

**EPOV**

"Catch me!" Cecilia squealed, darting off across the park, the dogs running with her. I launched myself off of the bench and ran after her. I caught up with her and scooped her off the ground, she shrieked with delight as I set her down, we rolled a little bit down a hill and came to a stop where the dogs were resting.

We'd been at the park for about two hours; Cecilia had woken me up around 9 am and begged to go to the park. I'd taken her and we'd been there for a few hours. She'd started off with drawing and then she ran around with the dogs until she finally decided I need to chase her.

"So, can we go to the carnival or not?" she asked, rolling over until she was facing me with begging eyes. The high school was doing a haunted carnival and the elementary schooler's were invited to go on a wagon ride with their teacher and classmates.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I told her, still a little nervous about letting her go out alone. I didn't want to risk her getting lost or anything bad happening while I wasn't around. But she was begging every few hours since she found out about it two days ago.

She'd made fast friends with the other kids at school and I was thankful she'd wanted to learn English, because it would have been hell for her to start school without knowing anything.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" she called, tugging on my arm and pulling me into the house. I had hardly realized we'd started walking back. The dogs bounded into the house past me and over to their water bowls where they started lapping it up happily while I moved into the kitchen and made us sandwiches.

She forced me to watch Victorious with her, and I didn't mind watching the mind numbing show because she seemed to enjoy it. After I finished eating I went upstairs to take a shower and change. I must've dosed off after I got dressed because Cecilia woke me up a while later by shaking my arm to try and wake me up, "Eric!" she yelled angrily, "Pam is on the phone!"

I held out my hand and she placed the phone in it, I pressed it to my ear, "Pam?" I asked, trying to blink away the lingering bits of sleep trying to cling to me. I pushed myself up quickly and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"Yes, how are you? I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"No, you haven't. I'm good, just really tired." My eyes found the clock and I saw that it was only four thirty. I got out of bed, fixed my shirt, and pulled my shoes on, "how are you? How's Paris?"

"It's Paris." She replied in a tone that told me she'd already grown tired of it, "I'm coming home tomorrow but I won't be able to see you until Thursday. We'll go shopping, is Cecilia going to the premier with you?"

"Of course not." I replied, "She's 10 that movies got a sex scene in it. She wants to go shopping with us though. She'll be staying with Lindsey, her teacher; she's babysitting some other kids already so Cecilia will stay there."

I quickly made my way downstairs and motioned for Cecilia to get in the car, "I've got to go to the store, and I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Alright, by Eric." she hung up before I could say anything. I slid into the driver's seat and put my phone on silent in the cup holder. I checked that Cecilia had her seatbelt on in the backseat, put mine on and pulled out of the garage.

I pulled up outside the Wal-Mart and unhooked my seat belt; Cecilia bounced out of the car and took my hand as we walked up to the store. She grabbed an unholy amount of candy, sugary cereal and things like that. I put half of it back and pulled her through the store to get the rest of the food.

We stopped and got her something else for her to wear because it wasn't nearly as cold here as it was in Sweden. We got home around 6:30 and I took the dogs out for a walk, when I came back to the house Cecilia was looking at me with her begging face once more, "sooooo…."

"You can go." She squealed in delight, but I still frowned. I didn't want her to go, but she was really excited about it and I'm sure Lindsey will keep her safe.

"Can I invite Sookie?" she asked trying to sound innocent, I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion, "can I can I?" she asked again with an excited voice.

"Yes sure, why not." I handed her my phone and she scrolled through my numbers until she found Sookie's. She hit dial, dropped into a chair and waited patiently, frowning the longer the phone rang.

"Sookie!" Cecilia's suddenly said her face lighting up, "they're having a carnival tonight! Will you go with us? Pleaseee?" she begged, pouting. She squealed in delight.

"8! We'll be there around 7:45! See you soon!" she squeaked and then hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes at her and took my phone, "I'm going to go change!" she squeaked, looking at me, "you need to change too! You don't look nice enough. Put some jeans on instead of those ugly sweatpants." She demanded before she went up the stairs.

What a bossy little girl.

But I agreed with her, the sweatpants were ugly, and holy. I shuffled upstairs, put on a pair of jeans and a new shirt. I combed my hair, pulled on a jacket, and went downstairs where Cecilia was waiting for me.

We got into the car and I drove over to Sookie's apartment complex, I had found out where she lived from Pam a few weeks ago when I was going to visit her, but I never had. We walked up the steps and stopped outside her door.

As soon as Sookie opened the door Cecilia flung herself at her, squeezing Sookie tight around the neck until Sookie's face was red. She finally let go of Sookie and dropped to the ground, tugging Sookie out the door with her.

"Hey." She said with a smile, she pulled her door shut and locked it. I didn't reply, instead I nodded and tucked my hands into my pockets, they were cold. Cecilia tugged Sookie down the stairs and I followed behind them.

Cecilia got in the back of my car while I opened the door for Sookie, she slid in and I closed it behind her before getting into the drivers seat and pulling out of the parking lot. Cecilia was humming along to whatever song was on the radio and I noticed Sookie was frowning at the radio. I started listening to the song and noticed You and I playing.

Before I could change the song myself Sookie reached forward and flipped to a station playing an Adele song. Cecilia was humming to a different song now, and Sookie was slumped down in her seat.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked me. I glanced over at her and she cocked an eyebrow out me.

"I just can't believe of all the things she wants to go to it's a horror carnival." I told her flipping on my turn signal and pulling up at a red light.

"She wants to go where?"

"The haunted Carnival that the high school is hosting. They have a little kids thing so she'll get to tour with a bunch of her friends. She just didn't want me to be alone. If you want to back out we're not to far away." I told her.

"She asked me to go, I'm not going to back out. Besides I love horror carnivals." She told me with a wide grin.

"I would not have guessed that." I told her pulling into the parking lot, I found a space and shut off the car. Cecilia and Sookie got out of the car quickly and disappeared probably getting wrist bands. I got one for myself and then found Sookie talking to Lindsey.

As I stepped up Sookie stepped back and bumped into me. I smirked and wrapped my arm around her waist so my hand was resting on her hip, "Hello Lindsey."

"Oh, that's Cecilia! Wow it's so dark out here I didn't even notice." She frowned at herself, staring at Sookie.

"I'm Sookie." Lindsey's jaw dropped and then snapped closed, her face changing to that pleasant mom face she always managed to keep up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lindsey. That's my daughter, Kaylee, over there with the bright pink shirt." Sookie turned her head and glanced over nodding slowly.

"Well, the tour wagon is here, I'll be going with the kids, so you two can go get your wits scared away." Lindsey informed. We stayed to help the girls get up into the wagon before Cecilia demanded that we leave.

We were wandering around laughing when the High Schooler's tried to sneak up on us and made too much noise, so we spun around and scared them. Other times we let them 'scare' us and once in awhile they actually managed to sneak up on Sookie.

I'd heard them but of course didn't say anything so when the guy screamed behind Sookie she let out a horror-movie-chick worthy scream and slamming into me and hurt her own arm.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my side as we walked through the carnival. I could smell Sookie's vanilla shampoo as we walked and talked about filming and the upcoming premier.

It was cool and breezy outside, I could feel goose bumps rising on Sookie's arm. She shivered as a gust of wind blew her hair forward and I heard her teeth chattering. I pulled away from her, pulled off my jacket and helped her put it on before I pulled her into my side again.

"So, ready to hit the haunted house? Or do you want to get some food?" I asked as we made our way into the better lit part of the area. I could see food and games, "or should we wait for Cecilia?"

"We should wait on the food. That haunted house looks fun." she pulled away from me and darted off happily; I moved quickly and caught up with her just inside the haunted house.

We walked through and even I got scared at a few of the gags, Sookie was laughing madly when we made our way out of the house and met up with the cart holding the kids. Cecilia flew out of that cart and threw herself into Sookie raving about the cool things they saw.

She talked Sookie's ear off while we walked over to get something for the three of us to eat. Of course none of it was healthy, but it tasted good at the time. We went over to the games and played a few starting with the little fishing one, the ring toss and Sookie got to play a little shooting game they had set up.

I got to walk around with a giant teddy bear for the rest of the evening that Sookie had won and Cecilia won a small stuffed dog and a baby turtle. After she won the turtle we headed over to the pet store.

We got the turtle a better tank, some food and a buddy before heading to the house. Cecilia was staying in the guest room until she could decide on exactly what shade she wanted the room to be and how she wanted to put everything.

She had the whole room sketched up already and a few different shades she wanted. She showed Sookie the things in her room and after that she showered and had me read her a bedtime story. Once she was asleep I headed downstairs with Sookie to watch some pointless TV.

"So you never did tell me why you ran away after kissing me." I told her, my hand grabbing the remote to mute the TV as my head rolled to the side was I was watching her.

Her face flushed red and she looked away and then back at me, "I just didn't feel good. My stomach was a little upset. That's all. I was just embarrassed. It wasn't you or anything, I swear. Just….my stomach."

"You really are embarrassed aren't you?" my voice came out in a whisper and I didn't know why, my hand reached for her face and she turned even more red, her eyes locked with mine and I found myself leaning over until our noses brushed, our eyes locked the whole time.

My hand moved until it was cupping her chin and I tilted her head a bit and pressed my lips against hers, she moved closer and her hand tangled in my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

All I noticed was her, the way her soft mouth moved against mine, the hint of cotton candy on her breath the vanilla shampoo wrapped around us and the way her nails felt scratching the back of my head.

One of us broke the kiss, her hand remained tangled in my hair and mine remained cupping her chin as we sat frozen breathing heavy and staring into each others eyes. Sookie looked conflicted, as if she didn't know what to do.

Did she feel conflicted about kissing me? Or did she want to run? I frowned when I couldn't tell anything from her face and my hand dropped away from her face and fell to her leg, not on purpose, just because it was in the path. She removed her hand from my hair and just stared.

Dead silent.

"Uncle Eric!" Cecilia cried in horror from upstairs. I jumped up as quick as I could, thankful for the distraction but worried about Cecilia. When I got in her room she was holding her blanket tight to her chest her eyes wide.

"What happened? Another dream?" I asked, walking over to the bed. She nodded looking at me like she was about to burst into tears. I frowned and she moved over patting her bed in a 'sit' motion. I obliged and heard the dogs enter the room slowly, slumping down on the floor beside us.

I stayed with her while she cried, trying to comfort her. Soon she stopped crying and started humming to herself. The whole time I ran my fingers through her hair hoping to calm her down while my mind raced with thoughts of Sookie.

Did she like me? Was she angry that I kissed her? _No__you__idiot._My brain chimed in for me, _she__kissed__you__back__she__wasn__'__t__angry._I rolled my eyes at the stray thoughts, then what the hell was she so….confused about?

Better yet, why did I kiss her? Maybe I just needed to do what Pam suggested and take the girl out on a real date, and see where we end up from their.

Cecilia's abrupt snoring made me almost jump, she was out cold once more and I knew she'd be fine for the rest of the night so I gently removed myself as her pillow and shuffled downstairs, expecting Sookie to be gone or watching TV.

Instead she was lying on the couch asleep with Sadie at her feet, "hey girl." I whispered to the dog, she glanced my way but made no noise as I picked Sookie up from the couch and carried her into my bedroom, laying her under the covers before I went to change into a pair of loose pants and I crawled in beside her.

Something cold brushed my foot way to early in the morning, and then a cold nose smacked at my hand until it dropped from my pillow. A warm furry body pressed itself against my legs, trying to push me off the bed, "Sadie, move."

I curled my arm back around my pillow and buried my face in it, "Eric, I think she wants to go out." Sookie said, I peeked at her from behind my hair. She was stretched out on her back facing the ceiling with Sadie nosing at her now. As soon as her nose made contact Sookie groaned, rolled to her side and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She jerked up in the bed looking around confused, "how the hell did I get here?" she asked, "what the hell is that smell?" she rolled out of the bed and looked down, I could only assume the pits were down their.

I followed Sookie downstairs and into the kitchen where Cecilia was cooking something, and burning it, "what are you doing?" Sookie asked, Cecilia turned around wide-eyed her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Making toast, I was hungry and you wouldn't wake up." She replied innocently, holding up the bag of bread in her hand and pointing at the toaster, "but it keeps getting burnt."

"How about you go get changed and I'll make you some toast?" Sookie offered, Cecilia nodded and darted upstairs after she hugged Sookie and then me. I watch from the counter through have open eyes as she dug through my fridge to find something.

She made each of us toast and when Cecilia came back down set the first round in front of her; the next went to me and then hers. As we ate Cecilia talked more about the carnival. She was talking so fast I don't think she was breathing.


	20. Shopping, Dinner, Spas, and Preparation

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 19- Shopping, Dinner, Spas, and Preparation  
**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there _are_ True Blood characters mentioned). **

_**I am joining NaNoWriMo this year, and hope to have Co-Stars wrapped up before then, or at least almost done so I won't leave you guys hanging. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to pack as much into it as I could.************************************* READ ME GUYSSS! **_

**SPOV**

Thursday rolled around much faster then I'd expected, and in fact I was still asleep when Pam showed up to drag me shopping, "Sookie! Wake up! _Sookie!_" I groaned, flung myself out of bed and shuffled out to the door, yanking it open to glower at Pam with tired eyes.

"You look like shit." She deadpanned, stepping through the door and pushing my shoulder so I stumbled back a few steps. I narrowed my eyes her even further and wished I was asleep again.

Pam's fingers circled my wrist and tugged me along behind her back into my room. She must've deemed me incapable of doing _anything_for myself, because she pushed me down on my bed, dug through my dresser drawers and chucked clothes at me.

I changed, it seemed to take extra effort, and then Pam brushed out my hair, put it into big curls and handed me a pair of heels and some sunglasses. I pushed the glasses into place, put on the heel and followed her out the door, "can we stop to get me coffee?" I was feeling dead on my feet.

"Yeah." She replied motioning for me to get into her car, I slipped into the backseat and she followed me in, pulling the door closed forcefully, "we're going to stop at the Twilight Café before we go get Eric." Pam told her driver, "please."

"Of course Miss Ravenscroft." She grimaced when he called her that but didn't correct him in anyway as we pulled out of the complex and down the road. I wondered why we were taking a town car, but decided I didn't feel like asking.

"I can't believe we waited this long, I mean the premier is tomorrow, what were we thinking?" Pam said the frown evident in her voice, I nodded absently, my head falling to the back of the seat as I spun in my spot and rested my head between the door and the headrest; I just wanted to go to bed.

"You know we could just get stylists." I muttered allowed to nobody in particular. Pam just scoffed at me, the girl had been a stylist herself and refused to get one, and I was just too lazy to bother.

I didn't want to go to the premier anyways; I wanted to go to Louisiana.

"You don't know me well do you Sookie?" Pam asked, I rolled my head around to look at her, "I've got a stylist coming to my house, but we're going shopping for Cecilia and the fact that I haven't shopped in months."

"Not what you said on the phone." I grumbled, the car slowly pulled to a stop outside the café, Pam got out of the car, demanding that I stay put, and came back with four coffees, one she handed up to her driver, the other she handed to me, and she took one for herself, I could only assume that the last was for Eric.

We picked both him and Cecilia up, drove to the nearest mall, shopped, had a small meet and greet and then we had to go to Pam's to see the stylist to figure out our outfits. I was still half asleep when we got there, but now it was more like I was falling back asleep.

"Sookie, what about this one?" Amelia asked, snapping her fingers in my face, I blinked, glanced at the dress and nodded. I liked it, and Amelia finally seemed pleased with my decision. After that we went over my shoes, how my makeup would be done and how they would do my hair.

Finally I was released from hell and I got to go home, or so I thought, "Sookie, do you want to have dinner?" Eric asked while we watched Pam and Cecilia trying to figure out Pam's hair style for the premier.

"Tonight?" I asked, switching my gaze over to him, he nodded, "Like restaurant or at your house?"

"Either or. Cecilia is going over to Lindsey's after we're done here, and we haven't spent much time together since Louisiana, I miss you." The words shocked me and I felt my face heat up.

"I'd like that." I told him, pulling at my bottom with my teeth, "I really would. What time?"

"I'll come pick you up around 8 pm." He replied, rubbing his arm as Cecilia bounded over to us. She jumped up to hug Eric, who gave me a short wave goodbye before slipping into the town car.

"Pam!" I called, slipping back into the house, "what do I wear?" she laughed at me with a wide smile that reached her eyes, it was the first time I'd seen her smile that wide in a long time.

"Find a nice dress and some shoes. And most importantly, just have some fun. Now get out I wanna crash." She pushed me out the door gently, and then slammed it behind me while I walked across the complex and up the steps.

Thankfully it was about 3 pm and I could crash for a few hours, I made sure to set three alarms, because I'd been in the habit of sleeping through just one and being late. Like I'd predicted, I slept through the first alarm and woke up by the end of the second.

I flew out of bed and showered, I needed my hair to be dry. While I let it air dry I looked at the clothes in my closet, chewing on my lip while butterflies fluttered through my stomach.

I found a soft red dress that had a square neckline, cap sleeves and fell down to the middle of my thigh. It sat nicely on me, hugging my curves in some places and in others hanging away from my body in a nice way.

I pair with some black heels and straightened my hair. Mascara, eye liner, and light black eye shadow completed my look. I was finishing the ends of my hair and listening to some music when Eric knocked on my door.

I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and wallet shoved them in my purse and walked over to the door, "you look lovely." Eric said, but I was too busy staring at him. He was in a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt, the shirt was left open at the top and I could see his hard chest quite nicely. And in his hand he was holding out a rose to me.

"You look amazing." I said after about 10 minutes of gawking taking the rose he'd extended to me, "thank you." , he smiled at me and thanked me before offering me his hand. I step out the door, lock it, and slip my hand into his as we go downstairs to his car.

He brought his red Corvette instead of getting a town car or using his Ford Focus. He held the door open for me and closed it behind me before going around to the driver's door and sliding in himself.

We talked about this and that while he drove, and I hardly paid attention to where we were going until we pulled up outside his house. He opened the car door for me once more and we headed up the steps to his house, but instead of going to the front door we walked around the wrap around porch to the back of the house where he had a table set up with a white cloth, some rose pedals, and candles.

It looked like something out of a movie and I loved it, "Eric, it's beautiful." I whispered as he led me to the table, pulling out the chair for me and pushing it in.

"I'm glad you like it, let me go get dinner." He told me, spinning and heading into the house. He came out a few minutes later with two covered trays he set them in the center of the table and sat down across from me, pulling the lids off and setting them aside.

It was spaghetti, garlic bread, salad and brought wine, "Did you make this?" I wondered aloud after taking a bite of the spaghetti, it was amazing.

"Why is it bad?" he asked, if I wasn't mistake there was a slight hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Bad? It's amazing. The best spaghetti I've had in a while." I wasn't lying either. It was amazing, we talked a little while we ate and I was chocked how much we actually had to talk about. I was happy to just spend time with him.

After dinner we went on a short walk around his neighborhood before heading back to his house. And even though I was under no illusion that somebody had been following us and we'd be in some magazine this week, I found I didn't really care.

We moved into his living room to watch a movie, but found we couldn't really find anything to pique our interest, and we sat in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other.

I took in his features, mapping every bit of his angular face and those piercing blue eyes, the way his lips pressed into a thin line when he was thinking or studying something. How his muscles moved when he tapped his fingers on his leg. Everything.

"What are we?" he finally broke the silence, "we've had sex and kissed, yet with every step forward I think we've taken you take one step back, and I just don't know what you think of this. If I'm just some guy you had sex with once, or if we're closer then that."

"I don't know." I told him, "I just don't have a clue. But you're not just some guy I had sex with; I don't want you to be anyways. I want us to be more then that. Everything's just been so hectic and I just don't know."

"So I'm just not that guy that comforted you?" he asked, my eyes went wide at the hurt in his voice.

"No. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were. I swear it's not that. It's just that I don't know." I leaned over and touched his face, turning him until his eyes locked with mine, "I just don't know what I want us to be. I l-like you. A lot."

That brought a cocky smile to his face and he chuckled, "I like you a lot too." I felt like some cheesy high school girl with my first crush, but I didn't even care as my face flushed and I wanted to look away. But instead I leaned forward until our lips connected and the butterflies in my stomach turned to fireworks and his arm wrapped around my back to pull me closer.

His tongue swept over my bottom lip and I gave him instant enterance, pulling myself closer until we were chest to chest, my hands tangled hopelessly in his hair as I lost myself in the way he felt being next to me and I knew I was being honest when I told Cecilia that I loved her Uncle, I really did, but was I in love with him?

I'd have time to think about that later, thoughts were erased from my mind as he pulled me closer to him so I was sitting beside him and we broke the kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath and let my mind clear; something must've worked, because darkness swallowed me in seconds.

Something cold touched the back of my leg, I jumped when I looked down Bit was snuggled behind my legs, Sadie was at the foot of the bed and Sugar was behind Eric's legs.

I was lying on Eric's solid chest, his arms were around my back and my arms were squished between us. I tilted my chin up to look at Eric. He was sound asleep, snoring softly.

I smiled, I could get used to waking up in his arms. I could get used to always being with him. I tilted my head back down to go back to sleep when my eyes landed on the clock, it said it was 11am. How the hell had we slept that long?

"Eric!" I hissed, nudging his leg gently with mine since I couldn't move my arms, it took a few tries before I woke one of the dogs up and she barked. Eric's eyes popped open and he looked around in a panic, "Eric, it's 11 in the morning; I've got to be at Pam's at noon. We gotta get up."

"Oh, right. Okay." He mumbled, moving his arm from around my back. We both sat up, the dogs scampered happily off of the bed and barked at the door, "I gotta go feed them, I'll make us some breakfast, if you want there's a toothbrush in there. I know you like to brush before you eat."

"Alright."

He got up, giving me a charming smile and disappeared out the door with the dogs. I rolled out of the bed, my feet landing on the squishy floor. I spotted my dress hung up on the chain for his ceiling fan and my eyes flicked over to the reflection in his closet doors.

I was in a white shirt and a pair of his silky red boxers. I smirked. The shirt smelt just like him. _I__could__really__get__used__to__this._ I decided, going into the bathroom. Just like he told me there was a spare tooth brush resting on the counter.

I squeezed out some toothpaste and brushed up quickly before padding downstairs, locating my purse in the living room. I checked my text messages to make sure I hadn't missed anything during my sleep and then tossed it aside.

When I stepped into the kitchen the dogs were wolfing down food and I could smell something in the toaster, but Eric wasn't in the kitchen. I spun to call his name back through the house when I smacked into his chest, he grinned down at me and I smiled back as he dipped his head and gave me a soft, sweet, long kiss.

The toaster popping startled us apart and he kissed me quickly once more before tugging me into the kitchen beside me. He went to the toaster and pulled out bagels, I grabbed cream cheese for me and the butter for Eric.

I liked that we knew a lot of stuff about each other, like how I liked to brush my teeth before I ate, and that he used butter on his waffles. I knew that he liked to read romance novels and scary stories. He knew that I loved to tan and I knew he loved to swim.

I hadn't realized we knew so much about each other, I smiled up at him, pressing my lips to his once more as I passed him the butter. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling my body flush against his.

"I could get used to this. I like this." I told him, pulling back a little.

"Me too. I like it a lot. We should do it more often." He told me with a charming smile, "but for now hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late to meet Pam." He passed me a butter knife and we broke apart.

I spread the cream cheese onto my bagel. We ate quickly and then I borrowed a pair of his sweat pants and he drove me to my apartment. Before I got out I leaned over and kissed him once more.

"So, we're more then friends." He stated.

"Yep. How about no labels. Just make it easy for now. Just be us. Together. Yeah?" he nodded and leaned over to kiss me once more. I heard the flash and groaned, "Just ignore them." I muttered to myself slipping out of Eric's 'Vette and darting upstairs.

He tore out of the parking lot quickly, and I ditched them as soon as I entered the gates because they weren't allowed on the property. I changed quickly, brushed my hair, put it into a pony tail, slipped some glasses on my face and walked over to Pam's house.

She pulled open the door with a wide grin, "good morning Sookie, ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's take my car." I offered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out to my car. The paparazzi had since left and we were able to pull out without incident. We went to a fun little spa day and then back to the complex.

We parted at the gates and went to our separate apartments; I found my stylist, make-up artist and hair artist already inside. I was rushed into make-up, they spent a good hour on my hair and then I was put in my dress.

The dress was pink and white. Or more like it was a pink dress with a white drape over half of it, it looked great and a belt held the white drape on the dress. They paired it with pink heels.

My eyes were done with a smoky look and my hair was braided down the left side and fell over my shoulder in a curly, neat, mess. I looked great and I felt amazing. I was just in an all around good mood.

My limo was already down stairs waiting for me. I would be arriving with Claude, and he was already waiting in the living room in a red silk button down shirt, black slacks and nice shoes. His hair was straightened and framed his face. He had some light makeup on his face just so his eyes stood out.

"You look wonderful." He complimented when I stepped out of my room. My eyes roved over him and I smiled.

"As do you." He smiled at me and offered his arms as we descended the stairs, the limo was waiting outside, we moved quickly toward the car, paparazzi was snapping away and I saw Pam slipping into her car.

We slid into our own car and the door shut. It was silent now and even with the flash of the cameras I felt calm for the first time ever while I was on my way to a premier. Usually I was crabby and wanted nothing to do with them or in an "I'm-better-then-everyone-so-everyone-fuck-off" mood. We stopped to pick up Claudine along the way.


	21. Premier

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 21- Premier **

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there _are_True Blood characters mentioned). **

**SPOV**

Everyone was screaming outside the limo, I could hear them calling Eric's name with excitement as the limo finally stopped. Claude's door opened and he stepped out. With a deep breath I followed him out, a smile plastered on my face as Claudine moved out behind me, whispering for me to walk slowly with Claude and meet up with everyone else.

The flash almost blinded me as I stepped up next to Claude, his arm went around my back as we walked, and people were calling out to us and directing us to face them. Even with years of practice it was still hectic and my mind was jumbled and crazy.

We turned as we were called and only moved to the fans waiting behind the gates, ignoring interviewers for the most part, only giving commentary if they asked about our clothes or something like that.

I heard more screams as Eric seemed to materialize beside me with Pam, giving me a grin as he signed an autograph for a fan. Pam gave me a look that I couldn't identify and then spun around to hug Thalia before pulling her over to our group.

We stood for a few group pictures before heading over to the lucky guy who got to interview us the interview was quick and to the point, much to my delight and then we were allowed to finish making our way inside.

Some how I switched from being with Claude to being with Eric, his arm slung casually around my waist as he leaned down to my level, "You look gorgeous." Eric whispered in my ear, I could hear the flashes and felt the blush creeping into my cheeks.

I glanced over at Eric, he was in a black suit with a white shirt and a pink tie, his hair was combed back and tied at the nape of his neck. He looked gorgeous, and his outfit seemed to match mine.

"You look amazing." I replied, putting my arm around his waist and leaning into him comfortably as we moved inside. I could hear people shouting questions at us as soon as I did it. Most of them about us dating.

The door swung shut behind us and we moved further into the building, waving to friends but not stop or moving away from each other, "I didn't think my face could hurt from smiling." I observed absently.

"It can happen occasionally." Eric commented as we found somewhere to sit so I could get off of my feet. The heels were killing me. A few of our friends came over to talk to us, the left soon after and eventually Pam and Thalia came to sit with us as well.

I examined their dresses out of old habit. Pam was wearing a light blue one shoulder dress with extra material hanging behind her. Her hair was straightened with her bangs falling into her eyes, her hair fell down to her collar bone. She looked like Alice to me.

Thalia was in a dark purple one shoulder dress with a twist at the hip area, so it was bunched on the opposite side. Her hair was parted on the left side and held back by a headband, she kind of looked like Esmeralda.

Was Princess the theme of the night? I stifled a giggle looking down at my own dress. In the pink and white one shoulder dress with my hair braided and falling down to the bottom of my ribcage I looked like Rapunzel.

I chuckled silently to myself, but the girls raised their eyebrows at me, I filled them in on my observation, they switched couches so they were beside me and we looked around at others to see if we could find anymore people to be dubbed 'Princesses'.

So far we'd come up with Megan Fox as Meg from Hercules, in this interesting dress I couldn't begin to describe, Claudine vaguely resembled Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Sophie-Ann was in this god awful pink dress with her hair in wild curls around her head, but she, we decided, looked like Ariel. And after we spotted her we were silenced for the night to begin.

More interviews were conducted, more pictures taken, and a helluv a lot of bustle. I was already exhausted and the movie hadn't started. As soon as it did though I was sucked in, scrutinizing every little thing and whispering with Eric and Pam about the things that happened before and during each scene.

But when it got to the sex scene my mind shut down, Eric and I were fighting like dogs that day and I was scared the scene would be a big pile of shit. But it wasn't, not in any way. It was like…perfect.

And more then a little strange for me to watch, no matter how many times I'd seen sex scenes of mine before, I'd never really had sex with those people before I witnessed the fake ones. I shrunk back into my chair as it moved on and switched back to joking with Pam and Eric.

After the movie we headed somewhere for an after party, to be honest I wasn't sure where exactly. But that had alcohol and there was no paparazzi allowed on the premises. I was happy to just dance, drink my drink, talk with friends I hadn't seen in awhile and openly drool over Eric without people snapping pictures of me.

Of course I was limiting myself to three drinks, not willing to have another incident like the one back in Louisiana. A few fans who had somehow gotten an invite into the party came up a few times to ask me questions, ask me for an autograph or a picture, but other then that people left me alone.

I was up at the bar waiting for my coca-cola when someone's arm went around my shoulder. I recognized Eric's cologne immediately, "having fun?" he asked, I turned my head slowly to look up at him, "is that a no?"

"I want to leave but I can't leave Claude and Claudine stranded." I replied with a frown my eyes spotting the twins flirting with two guys across the bar.

"I was getting ready to leave, Pam's riding with Thalia. So would you like to come with me?" I nodded gratefully, dropping money for my soda on the counter even thought I wasn't going to drink it, then I grabbed his hand and we walked out.

I noticed Eric's body guard, Chow, lingering a few feet behind us as we stepped out. Chow was a big burly guy with lots of tattoos, he looked intimidating but he really wasn't anyone to be scared of.

As long as you didn't try to get to close to Eric with a weapon.

Camera's flashed and people peppered us with questions as we slid into the limo. Chow closed the door behind us and I heard him slide into the passenger seat. With a grin I kicked my heels off, reached up under the skirt of my dress and pulled off my stockings.

Eric watched me with a strange look on his face and I felt my cheeks getting warmer, "what?" he shook his head and then reached out, hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me over and into his lap. I had to hike my dress up a bit so I was comfortable sitting there.

His hands moved from my hips to my legs as he leaned forward and kissed me slowly, I distantly heard the privacy window roll up, and then everything but Eric was shoved out of my mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his; he tasted like cheery coke and mint. His hands moved up my back and to my shoulders pressing me flushing against him, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip.

I gave into him and his tongue explored my mouth as he pushed me down onto the seat, one hand on my side the other traveling from my knee up my thigh until he got closer to my dress.

One second my underwear, if we could call the small bit of lace I had to wear under the dress so I had no panty line 'underwear', was on. The next is was gone and Eric's fingers were doing the most amazing things to me, soon joined by his warm mouth.

His name poured from my mouth like a waterfall mixed with a few other interesting words, my voice getting louder, hoarser and more commanding with each word said until my voice was gone and my body was shuddering underneath his.

It was only after he had pulled away and I almost tumbled off of the seat that I remembered we were in his limo, and the driver and Chow had just heard _all__of__that._My face was hot and I couldn't look at Eric as I sat up and got out.

Chow was holding open the door, his face blank, but that only made my face even hotter, I scampered toward Eric's house as quick as I could. Not even registering how painful his rock path was to my feet until I was on his front porch.

"I hate you so much." I hissed when he stepped up beside me, grinning like the devil as he licked his lips. I smacked his arm as hard as I could manage and I shoved him through the door as soon as it was open, slamming him into it until it shut once we were inside.

I slammed my mouth back onto his, shoved his jacked off of his shoulders and tugged at his tie until it was gone. I pulled the shirt from his slacks and ripped the buttons apart. As soon as they were apart I drug my nails down his chest until my fingers stopped right above the button of his low slung pants.

My fingers dipped into his jeans and I felt the soft hair there, I looked up at him with a grin and he groaned as my hand slid over his crotch, my fingers finding the zipper of his pants, my other hand popping the button, the pants fell away and pooled around his feet.

"I thought you hated me." he said in a growl, watching me intently.

"I hate you for doing that in front of people, I _loved_what you did. And it's only fair I repay the favor." I told him, his next words were cut off as my fingers circled around him pumping slowly as I took him in my mouth.

"Sookie." He growled, I looked up at him, still moving my hand and mouth. His eyes locked with mine, burning with pure lust. I kept my eyes locked with his until his finally closed and his head rolled back and thumped on the door, "Jesus Sookie." He groaned.

As soon as I was done he pulled me, slammed me into the door, unzipped my dress, let it drop to the floor, grabbed my hips, and filled me completely, "Eric." I groaned, turning my head to look back at him, he was watching me with such a fire in his eyes, keeping his eyes locked on mine as his hand slipped around my front and found my sensitive spot.

Dots filled my vision as the most pleasurable sensation I'd ever felt rocked through my body, my nails scratched down the door and I forced my eyes to lock with his, he watched me avidly, his face showing me just how much he was enjoying this as he moved inside me.

"Eric…" I groaned when he shifted my hips a new way and slammed into me, hitting just the right spot and making my whole body shudder once more. My eyes closed again as I let the sensation fill my senses, Eric continued to move a little longer and then finally his body shuddered and pressed against mine, against his front door.

He pulled away from me a few minutes later running a hand through his hair, "Come on." I whispered, lacing my fingers through his and moving toward the staircase, "there's a few more places we should try this in. I'm not nearly spent yet."

His eyes widened in shock but he picked me up with an animalistic growl and carried me into his bedroom, dropped me onto his large bed, and crawled on top of me, kissing me hungrily.

I snuggled closer to Eric, my head resting on his sweaty sticky chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. His fingers traced random patterns down my sides and my hips, sending goose bumps up my sides.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in the car." Eric said out of the blue.

"It's okay; I just won't ever be able to look show in the eye again. No big deal." I teased, moving my head so I was looking at him. I found him staring down at me.

"I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me?" he asked with only a hint of suggestion.

"Neither of us will get clean if that happens. You go ahead." He shrugged and stepped out of the bed, heading toward his bathroom. I watched his ass the whole time. He had a nice butt.

After I was sure he was in the shower all ready I padded softly downstairs, picking up Eric's discarded shirt from earlier and putting it on as I searched for my purse. Once I found it I scrolled through the missed calls as I walked toward his kitchen.

Gran had called me, which was strange in itself so I tapped on her name and hit return call, Gran picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey Gran." I greeted, the smile pulling on my lips automatically, "how are you doing today?" I pulled open Eric's fridge and took out two water bottles, I popped the cap off of one and took a huge gulp while she talked.

"So, where are you at that you're up at four in the morning?" she asked, I could hear the smile in her voice, she'd called to tell me something about a new book she'd read. We'd been talking a lot more lately. I was happy with the improvement.

"I'm at Eric's." I replied, "so I was thinking about coming up in a few weeks to see you-."

"Bring Eric. I've got plenty of room for all three of you." That shocked me silent for a full minute and a half, "Sookie?"

"I'm sorry, _what_? You want all three of us to come down to Louisiana?" I was in shock, not because she offered it, but because I'd never even thought of the possibility that I could invite Eric, or that I should.

"I think it would be good for you two, not to mention Cecilia would have a nice break. Think about it dear." She told me, "Now, I've got to get going to get some shopping done. You go up to bed. I'll talk to you later." She said her quick goodbye and hung up.

"Bye Gran." I said to no one. Still shocked I didn't even think about inviting Eric and Cecilia with me. I was just going to ditch him. Why did I think about doing that? I didn't want to ditch him. I liked how things were going.

I decided to think about it later and walked back upstairs to where Eric was sprawled across his bed buck naked, "shower's all yours." I nodded and slipped off his shirt, walking toward the bathroom.

It was still hot and the mirror was fogged up. I flipped on the shower and stepped in, washing my hair and body quickly. I wrapped a towel around my head and took another to towel myself off. I hung that one up and walked back into Eric's room.

He was watching something on the TV and glanced at me briefly before turning back. "Top left drawer." Eric said as I peered around his room, he knew I was looking for something to wear over my ass.

I pulled it open and found that's where his boxers were stashed. I pulled a pair on and closed the door before crawling back into his bed and pulling the towel off of my hair, "what're we watching?"

"Some stupid movie." He shrugged, putting his arm around my waist to pull me down beside him. We watched Ghost Busters after I found the remote and eventually fell asleep. When we woke up it was eight o'clock and Eric had to go pick up Cecilia at 8:30.

"You go get her and I'll make some breakfast." I told him as we picked up the clothes from in front of the door way. I had borrowed a pair of his sweatpants and an old shirt to wear for the day.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." I nodded and he stepped out the door. Lindsey lived an hour away so I knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon, giving me time to plop down on the couch and find something to do.

The dogs found places to sleep around me, and I flipped through channels until I came across a movie I recognized the name of. Spetsiga Skor, a movie Eric had stared in with an old friend of mine named Anastasia.

It was about two balerina's, Anastasia and a woman named Willow Hoban. Neither of which were Swedish, but they were fluent in the language. Both were in love with Eric's character and sleeping with him, stupid man. It seemed that they knew the other was sleeping with him, and they were in the same dance class fighting for a place in _Romeo__and__Juliet_.

There teacher couldn't decide who to cast as Juliet, Anastasia's character Becka, or Willow's character Dalia. I found myself a cup of water and curled up on the couch to watch it.

30 minutes into the movie my phone vibrated with a Twitter update from someone, I ignored it and turned back to the TV where Willow's character Dalia was busy undressing Eric. I hate him for being so attractive. I smile though, when Dalia's other boyfriend walks in on them.

It suddenly flashes to the studio where that nasty, skinny, old ballet instructor was picking out who would be in the play. The two girls danced together, they were strong and powerful dancers.

Their dance was more intense then a fight, I couldn't pull my eyes away. Dalia's steps faltered and she crashed to the ground in front of Becka, I thought she would trip but she spun and jumped beautifully over the fallen girl, landing on her feet and going into a plié.

The movie ended with Becka getting the part, and Eric, who had a black eye when he finally appeared on the screen again. And a huge sex scene they closed on. By the time the movie was over I figured I'd have about twenty minutes to cook, so I jumped up and started to pull apart Eric's kitchen.

I found eggs, flour, milk, bacon and a waffle maker and set to work. By the time I heard the front door open I had four steaming hot waffles on a plate next to some bacon. "Hi Sookie!" Cecilia greet as she bounced into the kitchen, "yummy! Waffles!"

"Yep. You and Eric need to go wash up so you can eat!" I told them, waving them away, Eric gave me a lopsided grin and walked away, leaving me to finish the last of the bacon. Once I did I set three plates out, got out the syrup and butter before sitting down across from the side of the breakfast bar they had sat down at. I set the food between us and we started to eat.

It was nice to just be able to sit in comfortable silence with people I wanted to call my family. I looked up at Eric while we were eating. I didn't know if I wanted to take that next step and date him.

I just wasn't sure if I was ready for that, because it'd been such a long time. But maybe I was, he caught me looking and gave me a goofy smile, followed by him leaning over all of the food and giving me a quick, sticky, kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, I was ready.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I'm not going to do this chapter from EPOV, I'm sorry. :( I just don't think I can do it. I'm sorry. I hope to update this quicker then this time. I really hope you guys liked it. **_

_**~Mel**_


	22. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 22- Don't Close Your Eyes**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**I only own the movie, the idea for this story line and any characters not mentioned in the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (& yes there _are_True Blood characters mentioned). **

**AN: I will try writing an EPOV for the last chapter an adding it at some point, but for now there will be a time skip(okay like three time skips.) There's only really going to be one more chapter after this.**

**Sorry for the delay. NaNoWriMo sucked up my time. I hope you liked it.**

**Extra 'fun' had in this chapter to make up for not updating! ENJOYYY~**

**EPOV**

I knew Sookie was a bit apprehensive about us getting together. I couldn't blame her for it, not one bit. Her first and only boy friend was Compton and he was a piece of fly shit, cheated on her and used her to get famous.

I, also, knew that she didn't parallel me with Compton, or I hoped I knew she didn't. I hoped she knew I would never hurt her like that. I had feelings for Sookie I wasn't willing to accept until last night.

And I'm not talking about the sex changing my mind.

Afterwards when she came back in before her shower, wearing nothing but my shirt, which was far to big on her. Her hair was a tangled mess from my hands being tangled in it, I could still see the hickey on her neck and her eyes roved over my body hungrily; and then had stripped off the shirt so casually and disappeared into my bathroom.

I knew right then, I was in love with Sookie. I'd known before, had the hints and accepted it. But it just became final right then. I flicked through channels for the whole time Sookie was in the shower, only stopping when she came out only in a towel.

Which was on her head.

I wanted to be with her, I wanted to call her mine and all those other little silly things guys in love did. But I knew she just wasn't ready for it, and it wasn't my fault. I would give her time, and for now I would just settle for being with her.

Currently we were sitting on a plane on our way to Bon Temps, Louisiana to stay with Adele. Cecilia was curled up in her seat beside me and Sookie was reading a book of some sort with her ear buds in her ears.

I turned to look at her discreetly.

Her extensions had been taken out recently, and how her hair fell around her shoulders in white-blonde curls. Her blue eyes were focused completely on the book and a smile was curving on her pink lips.

Without thinking about it I leaned over and kissed her, her attention diverted from the book to me and her hand reached up to cup my cheek, kissing me back gently before pulling away.

I grinned to myself, pulling out my own book as she returned her attention to hers. I didn't really read the words on the page, instead my mind wandered to Sookie. All I could think about was her.

Yep. I was done for.

Cecilia stirred beside me, turning and tucking her body against my arm. I looked down to make sure she was still asleep, she was. I was careful not to shift too much, as I absently flipped the page in my book after I read the page I had been on.

Cecilia woke up just as we were about to start decent. She began chattering about the cool things Sookie told her that there would be to do. Sookie was laughing and smiling, chatting with Cecilia just as animatedly.

Cecilia was still talking as we got into the car Sookie rented; Cecilia had fallen back asleep soon after. It was about 10:30 at night, she'd been up most of the night unable to sleep through her excitement.

Adele had the door open by the time Sookie shut of the car. Sookie ran to go hug her Gran while I scooped Cecilia up out of the backseat. When I stepped up on the porch Adele hugged me, careful to avoid waking Cecilia, "her room is upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thank you." I whispered, Adele nodded, smiling. Her smile was almost identical to Sookie's. I climbed slowly up the stairs, trying not to jostle Cecilia. With her still on my hip I pulled the covers of the bed back, laid her down, pulled off her shoes, and tucked her in.

As soon as I was sure she was comfortable I walked out, closing the door half way so the light shone through into her room. Once that was done I went into the bathroom across the hall to take care of my business and then wandered down to the kitchen where I knew I'd find Sookie and Adele.

"She all tucked in?" Adele asks me as soon as she spots my shadow in the door way. I stepped into the kitchen, nodding my head. Adele pointed at the chair between her and Sookie, so I slumped down into it.

One admonishing look from Adele sent me into an upright position, and she smirked at me before returning to the conversation she was having with Sookie. After awhile they roped me into a conversation about Inception that I was more then happy to discuss.

Sometime around 11 Sookie excused herself to get ready for bed, Adele watched her leave closely and held up a hand when I started to speak; she was listening to Sookie's footsteps going up the stairs.

"Now I'm sure I don't have to say this, mister Northman, but I'm going to anyways. You treat my granddaughter good, you hear me? I do not want to see her have her heart broken again. Those walls she built up after that despicable man stomped all over her were tough for me to get through. I know I have you to take for me getting through them at all, so thank you. But I will not stand by and watching her get hurt again."

I paused, thinking over the best response but only one thing came to my mind, "neither will I." I told her honestly, pushing away from the table, "If you'll excuse me I need to go check on Cecilia and get some sleep. Do you need help with anything before I head to bed?"

"No thank you, Eric. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and got up from the table, "Sookie's bedroom is up the stairs and the second door on your left. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Stackhouse."

"Call me Adele." She correctly me quickly, getting to her feet as well. Automatically I moved to help her and pushed the chair into the table once she was up, she rolled her eyes at me, but thanked me anyways, "lock that door please."

"Okay." I told her, she shuffled out of the room and I walked to the back door by the kitchen and locked the door. As I walked toward the stairs I redirected and checked the front door, which was locked, before heading upstairs.

Sookie was already lying on her bed, flipping through a book. She was in a Bon Temps High School Football shirt and a pair of really short red shorts, which revealed most of her long tan legs.

I crawled up the bed toward her; her book was set aside as soon as I touched the bed. She grinned, tangling her hands in the shoulders of my shirt and tugging me up to her. She kissed me hard on the mouth and wrapping her legs around me as her arms went around my neck, pulling me flush against her.

I was up by 5 the next morning, I untangled myself from Sookie's grasp fixed the sheets on her side of the bed and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom to shower.

Adele was in the kitchen cooking away when I got downstairs, "I wondered which of you three I'd see first." I grinned at her, "do you mind setting the table for us four?"

"Not at all." I replied easily, "I was wondering, would you mind if I brought my dogs up here with me? Sookie is planning on staying for awhile, and I haven't gotten to spend much time with them…."

"No, of course they can come up. I have no problem with that." She smiled up at me, before putting on a semi-serious face, "grab those eggs there, mix 'em together with that flour."

"Yes ma'am." I mock saluted; she shook her head at me as I cracked the four eggs sitting on the counter and mixed them into the flour. It wasn't as easy as it looked on those cooking shows to stir the stuff together. Adele had me mix in some milk and then she took the bowl and added something she wouldn't let me see.

By the time I was pouring the first waffle into the waffle oven two blonde head appeared in the kitchen. Sookie was toting Cecilia on her hip, "don't you think she's a little old for that?" I taunted.

"Yes." Sookie replied simply, letting Cecilia slide to the floor. Cecilia was small for a 10 year old, being barely 64 pounds and about 4 feet tall. She clambered up into a chair and looked around, her eyes landing on Adele.

"Hi! I'm Cecilia! Are you Sookie's Gran?" she asked, her voice sounding more awake then she looked.

"Yes, yes I am. You can call me Adele or Gran if you'd like. Do you like waffles?" she asked, Cecilia's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. Adele chuckled as I served up a waffle to her.

She grabbed her knife, the butter and syrup and made up her waffle. I cooked another one for Sookie, then one for Adele, a second for Cecilia and Sookie and then one for myself and another for Adele.

After we ate Sookie took Cecilia upstairs to change, and I also went to change after helping Adele clean up the kitchen, and then I went with Sookie and Cecilia, who wanted to see the secret place for tag Sookie told her about.

The place was cool, filled with trees, bushes and dirt mounds to hide behind. Currently Sookie was it, Cecilia was hiding behind a dirt mound that I could see if I walked around the other side of the tree I was hiding behind.

I could hear her silent laughter and was so focus on Cecilia when Sookie's hands landed on my chest I jumped. She grinned up at me, pushing me up against the tree and giving me a long, slow, wonderful kiss before pulled away, "you're it!" she yelled gleefully, rounding the tree and running toward the dirt pile, "run Cecilia! New hiding places!" Sookie cheered.

Cecilia popped up off the ground and took off after Sookie while I counted backwards from 10, then raced after them. But when I found them they were kneeling beside a lake, staring down into it with amusement.

At an alligator of all things. And it was huge, fat, and looked mean. "what are you two doing?" I hissed. Sookie let out a giggle and backed away from the water with Cecilia, who was laughing as well.

"It's a fake; they're used to catch people hunting illegally." Sookie told me, picking up a stick and tossing it into the water beside the gator nothing happened, "they're not out here monitoring it for some reason, maybe they just forgot about it"

I glanced at the fake gator, then at Cecilia and then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I put my arm around Sookie's shoulders and we walked back toward the house. We'd been outside for hours now, and when we got back Adele told Cecilia to go shower so that they could go to the movies

Sookie and I plunked down onto the couch in the living room to watch TV, only turning away from the screen to wave them goodbye. Twenty minutes later Sookie turned her head to look at me, she stared and I tried not to look over at her.

But I failed, "what is it?" I asked her, her cheeks turned pink and she looked away from me, I grinned and leaned over to pull her closer to my body, "what is it Sookie?" she bites down on her lip.

"I-I like this." She motions between us, "and I don't want it to end, and I'm scared of these feelings. I don't-it's not _you_it's just that I've only had this feeling once and I got totally fucked over and hurt…"

"I will never hurt you." I told her in a heartbeat, looking into her eyes to try and make her see that I meant it. She gave me a weak smile, "I love you Sookie. And I will never do anything to purposely hurt you. I might fuck up, I'm not perfect, but when I do I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I will never walk out on you, or use you. I want to be with you. I want us to work."

She stares at me with scared, wide blue eyes, "I love you too Eric, and I really want this to work. But I'm so scared…"

"Don't be scared. I'll always protect you." I murmured, she leaned forward and kissed me. It started out soft and slow, but soon her fingers tangled in my hair and she was pulling me down on top of her.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs into her room, laying her on the bed before crawling over the top of her, my mouth finding her neck and kissing the nape of her neck, she shivered and I could just see her eyes closing and her mouth parting in a soft 'o'.

I ran my hand up under her shirt, across her sides as I continued to kiss the nape of her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she pressed closer to my touch as I quickly removed her shirt only to find she'd removed her bra at some point.

I kiss my way down the center of her chest, giving attention to both of her breasts in turn before continuing my path downward, unhooking her jeans when I kissed over her belly button.

She kicked off her jeans as I pushed them down and my hand lightly traced the top of her lacy cotton panties, she was watching me now and I grinned, my hands dipping into the lace, finding a hot wetness on my fingers instantly.

I ran my fingers over her and she arched toward me, panting already. She was melting at my touch, I slid a finger inside her and she clenched around me, letting out a soft sound of pleasure.

I slid off her panties the rest of the way as I added a second finger and gently pushed into her. She bucked toward me, her eyes still locked with mine, watching me with lust burning in her ocean blue eyes.

I kiss the insides of her thighs, until my mouth finds her warm center, my eyes still locked with hers, as soon as my mouth touches her my name falls from her lips, her eyelids finally shut and she shudders, making an animalist noise in the back of her throat.

My fingers and mouth work her until she's almost at her release and I pull away, making her eyes snap to mine with panic as I pull my shirt off and lean up to kiss her gently, her hands reach down and she unbuttons my jeans, pushing them down past my ass as I kick them off the rest of the way.

Her hand wraps around me and my mind goes blank as I stare into her eyes, a small smile curves on her mouth and I lean down and kiss her, pulling her hand away and positioning myself at her enterance, "don't close your eyes." I whisper as I slid inside of her, groaning as her warm walls surround me.

She lets out another throaty moan and arches forward, throwing a leg around my hip to push me into her all the way, her eyes locked with mine. I can't look away from those blue eyes, I move faster and harder, her nails rake down my back, she bites and kisses my neck possessively.

She tilts her head up and kisses me hard, forcefully, her teeth catching my bottom lip and biting down in a way that blurs the line between pleasure and pain, she pulls my face closer and I thrust into her faster, until I feel her walls clench around me and her body shudders beneath me, and continues to do so as I keep up the same pace I had been, she digs her nails into my shoulders, and bites my neck once more, sending me over the edge, I shudder against her.

Sookie was standing in the bathroom buck naked, looking at her neck in the mirror she turns around and points at it, "Eric, nothing is going to cover that." I arch and eyebrow at her and roll out of the bed, crossing the hallway to join her, I lean down and kiss over the mark before meeting her gaze in the mirror.

I point to a matching mark on my neck, "the point is, that everyone sees it. I want everyone to know you're taken." I wrap my arms around her waist loosely, resting my chin on her head, "You're not really mad at you?"

"Of course not." She replies with a grin, pushing me away gently and picking up her towel to dry off her hair, "but we both need to get dressed before they get home." I nod and walk out of the room, and she swats my butt with her towel.

I turn around and pick her up around the waist, she lets out a squeal when I carry her into the bedroom and drop her on the bed, "Eric!" I pepper kisses all over her neck and then straighten giving her a questioning look, "you're butts nice, I couldn't help it." She offered weakly.

"Right." I rolled my eyes, making a show of bending over in front of her to grab my suitcase, I can feel her eyes on my ass as I grab my clothes and slowly shimmy into my jeans, she makes a disapproving sound and when I turn around she's now bent over digging in her dresser drawer, I swat her butt with my shirt before tugging it over my head.

"Funny." She jokes with a grin, pulling on a pair of white boy shorts and a white bra, followed by a pair of black jeans and a soft looking sweater, "Come on, lets go watch TV." As we walk out of the room she slips her hand into mine, looking up at me, "I love you Eric."

"I love you too, Sookie." I whisper back, leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly.

Cecilia and I ended up moving to Louisiana, to a place in Shreveport and I was in the process of buying a bar to keep money coming in. Sookie was living with her Gran, but we were over there a lot, usually hanging out and playing games with Cecilia.

Adele would baby sit for us once in awhile so we could have us time and Cecilia really loved her so it didn't bother her. Cecilia was with Sookie for a change today, and I was at the shopping mall with Adele.

It was Christmas and I need to find the perfect gift. I'd seen some of the rings Sookie had been looking at, and we'd talked about it once out of nowhere, she'd told me that she didn't want anything really flashy and expensive if she ever got married. She told me that she'd planned her dream wedding as a kid.

She wanted a princess wedding, the kind all girls wanted. I hoped I could give it to her.

Adele and I were spending the day at the mall doing our shopping, because we'd already gotten each other gifts, but had yet to get Sookie or Cecilia anything. We were majorly slacking.

Adele and I walked around for a bit, going in and out of stores until I finally dipped into Jared's, Adele chuckled and I led her over to the case I'd seen Sookie looking in and pointed at the ring she wanted.

It was simple with a platinum band a princess cut diamond, "Ah, you're back." The woman behind the counter smiled, I nodded, "You gunna get it this time."

"Yes, I am." We went over the details and I was going to come back in a week to pick it up, and with that Adele and I went to the kids store next door to find something for Cecilia.


	23. The New Bed

**Co-Stars**

**Chapter 23- The New Bed  
**

**Sookie Stackhouse is a big time actress lost in the fame & fortune. Eric Northman is her new co-star and he hates her personality, naturally they butt heads and seem to hate each other, but will working together change that? Will it change her? **

**Rated M. **

**All right, I know in Sweden they probably have other ways of celebrating Christmas/the Holidays but for the purposes of my story I'm not going to have anything related to it because I can't really find any articles that say anything near the same thing about how they celebrate. **

**Also, where it says 'bought a bar' in the last chapter it was meant to say 'getting a bar'. Eric has only been living there for a month-ish, he hasn't gotten the dogs brought down yet because he had no way to get them there except to drive up and get them. I have my reasons. They didn't quit acting, just took a break as actors probably do between movies. And yep its Christmas time now, Christmas Eve to be precise. **

**Sorry this took me so long to update but NaNoWriMo took up a lot of my time and I'm getting my story put into a book so I gotta make it perfect and I kinda just ran out of Christmas cheer steam. Back in full swing now, one more chapter of Co-Stars left! **

**SPOV**

Cecilia and I were spending the day together for the third time this week, on Christmas Eve no less. I was a little worried she'd start to not like me, but so far she seemed to be enjoying our time together. She was sitting across from me, drawing in her coloring book, while we waited for our dinner.

"Sookie, are you and my uncle going to be together forever?" my eyes pulled away from the pool game going on across the bar and met Cecilia's gaze. She had looked up from the tree she'd been drawing in her sketch pad.

"I don't really know for sure." I replied, "I hope so. We've been together for a long time, and I really love him."

"If you marry my uncle, would you become my mommy? Since he's legally like my dad or whatever?" she asked.

"I suppose I would. Would you have a problem with that if it happened?" I asked, spinning my straw to stir my Iced Tea. I took a long sip of it, Cecilia mimicked me.

"No. I'd like that. I miss having a family. Even though you and Gran feel like my family," Cecilia grinned, "but I'd like it to be permanent."

"Me too." I agreed softly, pulling away from the table and pushing our drinks out of Dawn's way. She set our food down, checked if we needed anything and then sauntered away.

Cecilia tossed her pencils away and started eating, since she was silent, I let my mind wander. It'd been three months since I'd moved back into Gran's house. Outside I could see the breath of people walking toward the door as they shivered before they stepped inside.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, dragging my eyes over to Cecilia, "what is it?"

"Your phone buzzed." I glanced down at the blinking phone and picked it up slowly, sliding the lock before pulling down my messages. It was a message from Eric. I clicked on the message and then took a bite out of my burger before looking back at it.

**Hope you and Cecilia are having a good time. Gran and I should be back in an hour, see you when you get home. Love-E.**

I smiled and clicked on the small reply box, quickly typing back that Cecilia and I were at lunch and that I'd see him in an hour before setting my phone back on the table and finishing my burger.

Cecilia and I didn't say much after dinner and was silent on the whole trip back to the house. Eric and Gran were still out, "you wanna watch a movie?" I asked, dropping my keys into a bowl inside the door.

"Yes!" Cecilia said cheerfully, "can I pick?"

"Go ahead." I followed her into the living room and plunked down on the couch, pulling my legs up underneath me and staring blankly at the TV. She was watching Rudolph or something like that, but my eyes slowly flickered toward the large lit up tree.

I'd been locked in the house for weeks, since Eric and I had decided to take a break from acting, to spend time with each other and our family. It was a nice relaxing break, but I was going stir crazy, which was obvious if you looked at the extremely purple and blue tree sitting in the corner. It was large enough to fill up the whole corner up the roof with a little teddy bear on top.

All of the ornaments were blue or purple, and a few of them were white and even fewer were those odd Avon ones Gran had collected over the year. Cecilia made a few at school which were added over the last week she was at school.

"Sookie!" Cecilia called, jarring me out of my thoughts. I blinked to clear my thoughts and found Eric's grinning face inches from mine. He bent closer and pressed his lips against mine in a quick kiss.

"Cecilia and I are going to go get some clothes to sleep in and change into; we'll be back in a few hours." He gave me another kiss and then he and Cecilia left the house. I frowned at the now black TV and then unfolded from the couch, heading into the kitchen where I found Gran.

"Sookie, come help me wrap gifts." She said as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I nodded and followed her into her room where we quickly wrapped all of the Eric and Cecilia's gifts.

Once we were done I jumped into the shower, extra hot and extra long, then changed into some Christmas pants and a Christmas shirt before heading downstairs. I made Gran and I some hot coco and we went to sit out on the porch and watch our breath curl through the air in front of us as we talked, waiting for Eric and Cecilia to finally get back. The second Eric had his car shut off Cecilia was bounding up the path toward us with a happy grin on her face, "Eric said that I get to open a present tonight!"

"Before we go to bed." Eric pointed out, "now we make cookies, right Gran?" he asked, scooping Cecilia off the ground. She squealed loudly and flailed around while he carried her inside. Gran and I looked at each other, huge smiles on our faces, before we followed them into the kitchen.

We must've cooked at least 100 cookies by 10 o'clock and now were sitting by the tree while Cecilia tried to figure out which present she wanted to open. I was lounging against Eric, his arms loosely wrapped around my waist.

Once she finally picked one, a box wrapped in the back of the tree, she tore it open as fast as she could manage. It was a pair of Christmas pajama's that she ran off to put on before zooming right back into the room. She handed the rest of one gift each, Gran opened hers first. It was a book from me she'd been eyeing at the store.

Eric opened his next; it was a tie from Cecilia.

The one Cecilia handed me was a large box, when I ripped the paper away it was beer box, filled with another box, filled with another, until all that was left was a small box that fit in the palm of my hand.

By the time I got to it my heart was hammering rapidly in my chest. I opened the little white box and dumped a small fuzzy black box into my hand. My hand was shaking a little as I flipped the top open.

Nestled inside the small black box was a simply ring, a plain thin platinum band with a princess cut diamond on it, there was a small note in the top of the box that read a small simple message scrawled in familiar hand writing.

_Will you marry me?-E._

Eric's large hands reached up to wrap around the box and pull the ring out of its cushion as he moved to kneel in front of me. I must've looked frightened, because worry shone through his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I managed to squeak, my voice sounding like a chipmunk.

Eric chuckled, shaking his head while his free hand reached up to cup my cheek, "Yes, I'm sure." He kissed me gently, "Sookie, will you marry me?"

Without so much as a warning I threw myself against him, knocking him down onto his back on the ground and kissed him hard, "yes, yes, yes!" He chuckled and kissed me back with just as much passion as I had kissed him.

"Hey! Kid in the room!" I heard Cecilia's feet stomping up the stairs followed by Gran's feet. Eric chuckled and pushed up both into a sitting position, our legs tangled together beneath us as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

He pulled me back against him as he rested against the couch, both of us facing the tree. He was silently rubbing circles on the back of my hand while he rested his head on top of mine.

His breath was tickling the top of my head, moving my bangs across my forehead. I was absently rubbing circles on his knee, my heart still hammering in my chest, threatening to burst right out of it.

"You okay?" Eric murmured against my ear.

"Mmm, I'm way better then okay." I mumbled, turning my head toward him, "I'm just so _happy._"

"Promise me you'll wait until after Christmas to start planning the wedding." He whispered into my ear. I laughed, rolling my eyes and smacking his arm lightly.

"I'll wait until the 26." I promised, pushing myself up to my feet, "let's get the rest of the gifts out and head to bed." I told him, pushing to my feet and pulling Eric up behind me. We silently put out the rest of the gifts; Eric went and tucked Cecilia in while I curled up in my bed, staring in awe at the ring on my finger.

_I__was__going__to__be__Eric__'__s__wife._The thought pulled a grin onto my face that was hurting my cheeks, but I couldn't care less. _I__was__going__to__be__Miss__Eric__Northman.__Sookie__Northman._ It had a strange ring to it.

"What're you thinking about lover?" Eric asked, pushing the door closed behind him with a soft click. He crossed over to the bed in two long strides and pulled me against him. I curled up beside him resting one hand on his chest while the other hand took his and I laced my fingers through his.

"Just thinking in general." I finally answered him, "but now it's time to sleep, because I have a feeling we'll be up super early."

I was up before Eric, Gran or Cecilia. Thankfully they were all deep sleepers. I slipped out of Eric's arms at 4 am, slipped on my slippers and padded silently downstairs and out the front door.

A silver Toyota identical to mine was parked out front the running lights on, I dashed over to it, trying to limit my time in the cold and slid into the passenger seat. The car was a hot box, Pam had the heat cranked way up, "Merry Christmas Sookie, let me see it." She held out her hand expectantly and when I placed my hand in hers a small smile appeared on her face, "It suits you."

"Mmm, it does." I agreed as she silently pulled out of the driveway, heading down the road. Sadie, Bit and Sugar were curled up in the back of the car asleep, "so he has no clue you're here right?"

"As far as he knows I'll be here after new years." I grinned. I hadn't been able to plan a good gift for Eric, because I simply couldn't figure out what would be perfect. But he'd been eyeing a puppy and staring longingly at any dogs he saw, so I figured what's a better gift then his best friend and his dogs?

But I was also getting him a new bed, because the one at his old house was old as dirt and he hadn't been able to find a big enough bed when he moved to Shreveport. So after everything was said and done at the house we'd eventually wind up back at his place, where he could see his new gift.

When I had come up with the idea I was sitting at Merlottes, and Sam offered to help me out by letting me have the bed dropped off at his place and bringing it up to Eric's since I'd filled in for absent waitresses for the few tips I'd gotten.

I made sure to get him one of those visa gift cards since he refused to tell me what he wanted for Christmas. He was already parked outside Eric's house when we pulled up. Each of us grabbed a dog and put them in the house before the three of us drank down the coffee Sam had gotten, and then we fought to get that damn thing up the stairs.

That was fun, that was for sure, and after we got the whole thing set up we said goodbye to Sam and made Eric's bed, "I'm gunna shower before we head back. My dress is here, he's got a bathroom across the hall you can use. Towels in the closet next to it." I told Pam, already kicking off my slippers.

It was now 5 am, I called Gran, and she told me they were still sound asleep. Pam and I rushed through showers and got into our outfit for the day. I was in a red velvet cap-sleeved square neck dress with a pair of black heels and some dark stockings because there is no way in hell I'm walking around in winter without something on my legs.

Pam was in a silvery strapless dress that looked almost blue with her hair down in waves a pair of black pumps on her feet and dark tights on her legs. She pulled on a black sweater over it and handed me a black sweater as well, "I figured you forgot one."

"Yeah, I did. Ready to go?" I inquired, pulling the bedroom door shut after glancing back at the bed to make sure it was perfect. Pam gave me a look that I didn't want to figure out after she winked at me, hooked her arm through mine and totted me downstairs.

We got the dogs into the car, stopping halfway down the road to let them do their business before loading them back in and finishing the trip home. Pam was in the passenger seat this time, and since it was still dark, I shut in the interior light off so when I got out of the car nobody could tell someone else was in the car.

I crept into the house, looking for Gran. I found her cooking in the kitchen, "they're still asleep, hurry and get her in here." She told me, I silently dashed back outside and waved for Pam to come in.

Cecilia was coming down the stairs as we were walking the dogs up, I made a 'shh' motion and she snapped her mouth shut, moving past us down the stairs while Pam and I unleashed the dogs, pushing the door to my room open.

As soon as they spotted Eric's large frame spilling off of my bed the darted up to him. I shut the door with a soft click and followed Pam down the stairs and into the kitchen to help Gran with the meal she was making.

As far as I knew it was going to be Pam, Eric, Cecilia, Gran, Sam, Tara and I. Jason hadn't called to confirm or deny if he was going to show up with his girl friend Michelle and I personally could care less.

While Gran cooked, Cecilia ate a doughnut in the living room and Pam and I cleaned up the table in the living room after turning on the Christmas music. After that we walked into the living room.

"You're tree is very blue." She observed before taking a seat on the couch beside Cecilia, snatching the remote and turning on a Christmas movie instead of Sponge Bob. I glanced back at the tree and shook my head, sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room with a frown.

Feet hit the steps and I spun in the chair so he couldn't see me, he walked toward the couch, and I vaguely wondered if he knew it was Pam sitting there. He bent down to kiss the top of Cecilia's head and his eyes met mine, his head turned to Pam and a smile erupted on his face.

"Pam! I thought you weren't coming down until after new years." He laughed, hugging her from behind and leaning on the back of the couch looking over at me.

"And you thought the dogs in your room came out of nowhere?" she scoffed rolling her eyes, "and no thank you, either."

Eric rolled his eyes this time and kissed Pam's cheek, "thank you for bringing my dogs down, Pamela." She whacked his shoulder hard and narrowed her eyes at him, she hated being called Pamela, and he knew it.

They talked for a long time, half way through their conversation I decided to go help Gran with the dinner, since the movie was over. Hopefully she wouldn't kick me out of the kitchen like she always did.

"Sookie." She said as soon as I stepped in, I held my hands up in surrender and backed out of the kitchen, grabbing my sweater before heading into the chilly front yard where the sun was just starting to rise.

My heels crunched on the gravel as I wandered down the driveway, enjoying the way my breath curled through the air in front of me as I slowly exhaled. The cold air froze my nose and cheeks, the slight breeze carried my hair so it danced across my exposed shoulder blades, tickling me.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly, my hair tumbling down to the middle of my back as the cold air nipped at my exposed neck. The breeze blew across my face in a calming way, I couldn't help but just stand there like this.

I'd always done it in the cold, even as a kid, it was just calming. There weren't many sounds outside, the occasional bird and the faint sound of Christmas music from the house. The silence was blissful.

A crunch of a foot in the gravel shattered my peace, a pair of large arms went around my waist and my head was now resting on a solid chest. The smell of Eric's cologne surrounded me. I smiled and pressed against him, "good morning." He whispered beside my ear, kissing me slowly.

My eyelids fluttered open when he pulled away; I smiled up at him, "good morning Eric."

"Merry Christmas." We said in unison, both of us chuckling afterwards, "Cecilia is begging to open gifts. Come on." He turned me and went started crunching our way back to the house so Cecilia could tear into her gifts.

It was mostly art things, markers, paper, paints pencils and anything else we'd thought she'd like. Pam got her a wonderful easel that was adjustable height so she could use it as she got taller.

Pam got Eric a new camera that he'd been eyeing and she got me a beautiful charm bracelet with a microphone and a karaoke machine on it. I burst into hysterical laughter as soon as I spotted the karaoke machine, and Pam soon followed while the other three watched us confused. Pam also got Gran a book she'd wanted, I had no clue Pam ever talked to my Gran on the phone.

Gran got Eric a book he'd been wanting, she got Pam a book she thought Pam might like(which gauging from Pam's elated look and impromptu hug she was right) and she got me a locket necklace with a picture of her in it and the other side was empty. She wasn't sure what I'd want to put in it.

Eric got Gran a new TV(because frankly the one she had was a piece of garbage) and a coat as well as a new packet of seeds for roses for her garden. He got Pam a new coat(which we had under the tree for when she showed up in January) and a pair of shoes that she'd been dying to have. And he got me a new dress and a pair of heels and he told me he had one more surprise for me, which I would get later.

I got Gran a new set of cookware because she'd been saying how bad her set was, a packet of daisies she'd said she wanted to plant, and a few books she'd wanted. I got Pam another book she wanted and a bracelet with a small microphone charm on it, which had caused us to burst into another round of laughter. I got Eric an ugly tie with Cecilia, because I remember always getting my dad one before he died, and new iPod because he'd broken his.

And Cecilia had made each of us drawings of various things; Gran's was a picture of her garden when a little cat had decided to go play in it. She had taken a picture when the cat was rolled on its back batting at a flower. Pam's was of the lake we'd seen the alligator at, Eric's was of his dogs, and mine was two one a picture, of a picture of Jason, my parents and me, and the other of my whole family Gran had helped her do, a

I could easily tell where each of the pictures came from. One was a picture of my parents standing together from their wedding, a picture of me drawn standing with them from the _A__Royal__Pain__in__the__Neck_red carpet event, Jason standing beside me from his Prom picture, a picture of Claude and Claudine from the premier. Although Pam, Eric, Gran and Cecilia were drawn on their as well, I had no clue where she got the reference from that. Pam was beside Gran, who was standing next to Eric who was standing with Cecilia next to him. All drawn together like it was a real picture.

Gran had gotten a frame for that picture already and we put it up in my bedroom right next to my bed. I loved it. After presents were all done we were getting ready to eat, and the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Eric offered, "you guys go ahead and go into the dinning room."

He branched off to the door and I continued into the dinning room, Cecilia was on my left and left a space between us for Eric, Gran was sitting to my right and Pam was across from me.

Sam would be sitting next to her, and Tara and her husband would be next to him, but there were four more places set at the table. Heels and chatter made their way into the dinning room. Sam, Tara, and JB DuRone(her husband) took their seats.

Claudine and Claude sat beside them and Jason and his girl friend Michelle went and sat beside them, next to Cecilia. Eric came over and sat between us after he helped Gran bring out the food, "play nice with your brother." He whispered in my ear before tucking his chair under the table.

Gran said Grace and then we dug into our food, talking loudly about everything and anything we could think of. It was actually a peaceful meal, and Jason joined in. He was behaving much better then he had the last time I'd seen him, and after dinner he pulled me outside, to the same spot we'd argued in before.

I knew Gran and Eric were watching us, "I'm sorry about the last time we talked, and I'm sorry about the fight and everything Sook. I fucked up, and I realize that now." He said awkwardly, his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched.

"I'm sorry too, it was my fault too. I was being a stupid bitch, I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I was just in a bad place then, all sorts of fucked up in the head." I apologized, and then mentally scolded myself for cursing, "I'd love to meet your girl friend."

"My fiancé, actually." Jason replied sheepishly, I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "What?"

"You? Getting married?" I burst out in laughter and Jason scowled.

"Just shocked I'm getting hitched before you?" he asked, I could tell he was teasing.

"Well, that depends when your date is. I might just be walking down the isle before you." I told him, patting his shoulder playfully before walking up to the house, he stood in the yard for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he called, jogging after me; I nodded and held out my hand. He took it and looked at the ring, silent. Then he pulled me into a hug, it crushed my ribs and startled me when he did this, but I couldn't be bothered to care.

I hugged him back, and then we both pulled away and finished our walk up to the house, weaving through the people until we found Michelle sitting on the couch talking with Pam, "there you are!" she said her eyes falling on Jason and then flicking to me.

She abruptly stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Michelle, Jason's fiancé, nice to meet you." I took her hand in mine and smiled, she looked shocked.

"I'm Sookie, it's a pleasure to meet you, and congratulations on your engagement." I dropped onto the couch next to Pam and the three of us started talking about this and that, Jason disappeared and Gran filled his place. Sam, Tara, JB, Claude, and Claudine soon joined us, followed by Jason and Eric, then Cecilia popped in and continued to draw, curled up on the couch ignoring us.

We all sat around and talked until Jason decided to leave, Pam left shortly after him, followed by Claude, Claudine, Sam, Tara and Jb, and then Eric and I got ready to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow Cecilia." I said after giving her a large hug, she moved to hug Eric and whispered something in his ear.

"If Gran says yes, sure." Cecilia ran off to find Gran, and then came back squealing happily, "alright, make sure you take them out to go to the bathroom before you go to bed and when you get up okay?"

"Alright, bye!" she said, running into the living room where the dogs were sleeping. I smiled at the sight of her lying among the dogs and started walking toward the front door with Eric, we both hugged Gran goodbye and then got into the car.

The drive home was silent, both of focused on whatever we were thinking of, for me it was my mind being driven crazy by Eric's thumb rubbing patterns on the inside of my thigh while he drove.

The bed was becoming a better present by the minute, and by the time we pulled up at the house I just wanted to jump him, but he had other ideas. He led me into the living room, gently pushed me down on the couch and disappeared.

The lights in the living room were off when I walked in, and still off when his feet padded back in. And then slowly flickers of candle light filled the room, only four on the mantel by the fire place, and then I noticed Eric crouched down starting a fire.

I smiled and watched the way the muscles on his back moved under his thin shirt as he moved to mess with the logs he was trying light. My view was gone as soon as he got the fire to stay lit and replaced with his face right next to mine as he extended his hand to me, leading me to a blanket on the ground.

I laid down on the blanket but he was sitting at my feet, he pulled one of my heels off and slowly started massaging my foot. It felt so nice, as soon as he started my eyes fell shut. I hadn't noticed before, but there was soft music playing somewhere and that was all I could hear mixed with the crackling of the fire place.

Once he finished the foot he was on he did the other, and then slowly worked his way up my legs, having me sit up so he could take my dress up once he got to my hips. His eyes roamed over my black lace bra and panty set for a moment, his eyes flashing with lust before he told me to lay on my stomach as he finished his massage.

I knew he was done when he started kissing the nape of my neck, I slowly rolled over under him and pulled him flush against me as we kissed slowly. He hadn't shaved recently and his stubble scratched against my face.

My hands worked his shirt out of his slacks and off his body so my fingers could explore the vast expanse of his muscular chest, "we should move this upstairs." I whispered against his lips, wiggling out from underneath him, blowing out the candles while he put out the fire, "I'll meet you up there."

I disappeared up the stairs before he could follow me and flipped the dimmers in his room on. I thought about pulling off my stockings, bra and panties, but I remembered that he liked having to take them off so I crawled up onto his bed to wait for him.

He wasn't anymore then five minutes behind me, and his face showed his shock when he noticed the bigger bed, but it was gone the second his eyes fell onto me and he stalked across the room, crawling up the bed over me, pulling off my stockings as he made his way up my body.

His mouth left a hot trail of scratching kisses up my stomach, through the valley between my breasts and on my throat. His hands quickly removed the small bit of lace that made up my panties and his hand disappeared between my legs, causing a pleasurable shock through my body as I melted as his slow touch.

He kissed and sucked on the spot just below my ear while his hand went behind my back to unhook my bra, tossing it across the room before his mouth captured one of my nipples and he gently bit down on it.

My back arched off of the bed as he simultaneously slid his long fingers inside of me, pleasure exploded through me, he was just way to good at this and it was no fair how crazy he could drive me with just a few touches.

He switched breast as his hand between my legs sped up until his name was pouring from my mouth among the moans coming from somewhere deep inside of me, and then he stopped, eliciting a whine of protest from the back of my throat until his mouth replaced his hand.

Oh god that felt so _good._

I have no clue what he did but the next second my eyes rolled back as my body shuddered with pleasure, Eric was kissing my neck softly when I finally came down from my high and I spun to face him, giving his shoulder a hard shove so he was lying on his back and I was sitting between his legs, my hands unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off with his help.

I ran my fingernails gently down from his belly button through the soft hair and around him, he shuddered as my fingers wrapped around him and I slowly licked my way around him before my mouth wrapped around him, he growled my name lowly, but this time I was going to finish what I started.

I didn't stop was I was doing until I felt his body tense, and the shudder with his release. I continued until he was done, swallowed, and then slowly lifted my eyes to meet his, he was looking down at me with almost black eyes.

I felt him harden in my hand and then he was pulling me up to him, pushing me down on the bed and kissing me hard, I had no time to care about my accomplishment or anything else for that matter because his fingers were testing my center before he was slowly pushing into me, my sense going crazy.

The only thing I knew was him, his body, his smell, those blue eyes. Nothing else mattered, I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled his mouth down to mine, kissing him roughly as my other hand held his shoulder.

His hands guided my hips as he thrust into me, angling them in just the right way that every time he was completely inside of my stars danced across my eyelids and my nails dug into his shoulder or dragged down his back.

He started to go faster, and soon the stars exploded behind my eyes and an animalistic noise rose from the back of my throat as I shuddered beneath him, all I could feel was him still moving inside of me until he finally tensed and shuddered, collapsing against me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him against me, my head resting against his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath. After awhile he pulled away from me, stretching out on the bed with a smile on his face before he pulled me up against him, "I like this bed."

"Me too." I agreed, kissing his chest before my eyelids fell over my eyes, "it's nice. Merry Christmas, Eric."

"Merry Christmas, Sookie." He whispered, kissing the top of my head as his arm tightened around my back. Somehow without jostling us too much he managed to get the covers over us and handed me a pair of boxers, which I slid on happily before curling up beside him and drifting off to sleep.

**HOLY COW! Almost 6,000 words this chapter is! Whelp, hopefully I get the last chapter up before the New Year, but if not, happy holidays and happy new years, and I hope you like the chapter!**


	24. Epilogue

I'm really not in a wedding writing mood, and my wedding chapters usually suck, so I figured I could do it this way, and still let you be able to visualize parts of the wedding, and get a little bit more, since I didn't want just their wedding.

"Mom!" my eyes snapped open half way and I rolled over just in time for a warm body to fill the space I'd just made, "It's Christmas! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I blinked over at the clock. It was in fact Christmas, it was also 5 am.

"Alright, we'll go open presents and then we need to get dressed and head out." James bounced off of my bed and rushed out the door past Annie and June, who slowly followed their brother after a roll of their identical blue eyes.

I rolled out of bed and followed them down the stairs of the old house, slumping down into the chair Gran always used to sit in. June pressed a mug into my hand and I put it up to my mouth and took a long gulp as Annie acted as Santa and dolled out the gifts.

We opened them quickly, the kids excitedly chattering. Everyone ignoring the absence of the one person we wanted to badly for Christmas. I glanced up to the portrait hanging over my fireplace.

Gran was holding James when he was about two, Annie and June were hanging all over each other and Cecilia was standing behind them laughing while I was snuggled up against his chest, his strong arm wrapped around me while I looked up at him.

Eric.

He was filming overseas, a documentary about the way peoples lives are., I hadn't heard from him in months. Not a single word. None of us had. The kids pretended they didn't miss him, but I could hear Annie and June crying sometimes about wanting their daddy home, and James would come into my room crying his eyes out, begging me to bring his dad home.

I tried to stay strong for them, but I didn't know how much longer I could make it without cracking. Just 17 years ago yesterday Eric proposed to me in a room very similar to this, not even 4 months later we were married in the backyard of Gran's old house.

I was in my fairytale Cinderella dress and he was my Prince Charming, standing at the alter with a hundred watt smile just for me. The alter was beautiful and white with pink roses all over it, perfect. The whole thing was perfect, but all I cared about was Eric.

After opening presents we all went upstairs to get changed, heading over to Pam's house for dinner. I dropped down into the limo, my kids sitting on the side of the car on either side of me.

Annie and June had their dads clear, light, icy blue eyes but my thick blonde hair. James had my eyes, but everything else about him was his dad. He was tall, like a weed, even though he was only ten.

Long arms, legs, strong shoulders, but a baby face which I knew he would soon lose. They all sat straight as boards, not saying a word as we were driven to Pam's mansion. Camera's flashed as we stepped out. The kids ran for it but I walked slowly, answering a few questions before shooing them away.

"Go be with your families. I'll still be here tomorrow." I tell them, "go." And then I walk past Pam's fence, one question haunting my mind. _Where is Mister Northman this Christmas?_

My answer was a soft "_overseas_" before I told them all to leave. The kids were already in the house and Pam enveloped me in a hug a kiss pressed to my cheek as she turned to shut the door.

Then we heard it. All of us were standing in the doorway, Pam and the kids and myself. The few cameras that haven't left yet are all calling out, the kids feet are pounding as the run out the door and back down the driveway.

Pam bolts after them, my knees shake and I grab the doorway so I don't fall flat on my ass. Eric's standing there, the kids hanging off of him and Pam wrapped around him tightly. My stomach does a flip flop and my vision blurs.

And then I think 'why the hell am I still standing here?' and I bolt down the driveway, straight at him. He drops everything, sets James down and I throw myself into his arms. He picks me up off the ground and holds both of us up somehow as I cry and kiss him hard. His arms are tight about my back and he buries his face in my shoulder.

"You're home." I whisper against him.

"I'm home." he answered in a whisper against my shoulder. I gripped him hard locking my arms around him, tears leaking out of my eyes until I was all out sobbing, my body shaking so bad I couldn't stand.

Eric picked me up and carried me inside and an hour after I calmed down I turned around a slapped him hard, "why did you stop trying to reach us you asshole!" I screamed. Eric chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me against him.

"I'm sorry, we didn't have anyway to call back for a few months. I wanted to call, I wanted to write. I just couldn't. I'm sorry." He whispered, he leaned down and kissed me, long and slow.

Christmas dinner was amazing, and Eric gave the kids gifts, told us all about his trip. The whole afternoon I didn't let his hand go. When I could I was sitting on his lap, my arms around him. All I wanted was to hang onto him forever. He was not leaving my side again. Ever.

That night we were all sprawled around the living room. I was sitting in his lap, my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. James was sitting next to us and Annie and June were on the floor in front of us.

I was happy, and I had my prince back. I had a family. And if Eric ever tried to leave again, I'd chain him up and never let him go. I snuggled up against him as we watched more Christmas movies.

**Dunno, just something to finish up the story. Sorry it took me so long. Happy New Years everybody! **


End file.
